Centaure
by Meye
Summary: Après les frasques de la Mascarade, Rose et d'Elijah, la bande se prépare à la venue de Klaus, mais les ténèbres s'approchant de Mystic Fall cachent quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant, forçant Damon à devenir le héros qu'il refusait d'être. Damon/OC
1. Préface

_**Centaure**_

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Centaure est la traduction de Centaurus (VOA) que j'ai commencé a publiée le 30 décembre 2010.<em>**

_Merci de lire Centaure. Je voulais prendre le temps d'expliquer d'où provenait l'histoire. C'est en fait un croisement entre The Vampire Diaries, et une série Québécoise intitulée La Grande Ourse créé par Frédéric Ouellet. Je vous suggère fortement de la regarder, c'est génial! C'est une histoire de sorcières et de constellations. J'aimerais bien vous en dire plus sur la série, mais je vous gâcherais le plaisir de lire Centaure. Quoique, je peux malgré vous dire que j'ai seulement pris une toute petite partie de cette histoire. Donc si vous connaissez la série, vous saurez seulement ce qu'est Centaure et c'est tout. Mais dans mon histoire Centaure ne pas fait la même chose que La Grande Ourse._

_Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite pour The Vampire Diaries._

_Puisque ceci est une traduction de la version originale (anglaise) il se peut que vous voyiez des passages en italique pour aucune raison apparente. En fait, c'est que dans la version originale anglaise, un des personnages parle français, mais comme je ne voulais pas changer les origines du perso, je me suis dite que j'allais seulement mettre ces quelques parties en italique. _

_Ce fut très compliqué pour moi d'établir une ligne de temps pour The Vampire diaries, mais après BEAUCOUP de recherche, j'ai finalement trouvé que les épisodes d'où mon histoire part sont arrivés en « temps réel » entre Février 2010 et Mai 2010. Donc mon histoire commencera en Février 2010 et se terminera quelque part en 2011._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ce que vous devez savoir avant de lire Centaure<span>:**_

_- L'épisode 'Plan B' est arrivé._

_- L'épisode 'Tous contre elle' (Masquerade) est arrivé, mais avec quelques différences; Matt n'a pas survécu à l'impact lorsque Caroline l'a poussé contre le mur. Tyler s'est joint au reste du groupe après un certain temps (tout en sachant leur secret), Jenna est morte de ses blessures, donc Jeremy et Elena sont maintenant sous la garde d'Alaric._

_- L'épisode 'Rose' est arrivé._

_- Centaure commence directement à la fin de l'épisode 'Rose'._

_- La bague que porte Alaric et Jeremy peu aussi protéger les humains (Elena est incluse là-dedans) et les sorcières._

_- Bonnie peut lire dans l'aura des gens s'ils disent la vérité ou pas. (Nouveau pouvoir)_

_- Couple principal: Damon/OCs (au cas où vous l'auriez manqué) :p_

**_Bonne lecture!_**


	2. Prologue

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :)_

_**A/N:** Bon, je me sentais mal de faire attendre le monde aussi longtemps, je me suis dite que je pouvais bien publier le Prologue de ma série 'Centaurus' en français. Ceux qui lisent mes histoires en anglais savent que je travaille présentement à l'écriture d'une histoire Bamon qui se déroule au Moyen-Âge, donc c'est un peu compliqué pour moi d'avancer rapidement dans mes chapitres tout en traduisant cette histoire. Donc la seule promesse que je puisse vous faire c'est de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine. Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture! Bisous!_

_Oh! Et je fais une p'tite dédicace à **Jenny84** qui malgré sa difficulté à lire l'anglais, lis toutes mes histoires et commente régulièrement! Merci beaucoup! Et c'est grandement grâce à elle que je publie d'avance mes histoires traduites._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_~ 6 Février 2010 ~_

Il était cloué à la porte; le pieu massif encore empalé dans le cœur. Les couleurs commençaient à revenir à son visage, tout comme ses forces. Il était furieux, comment ces bébés vampires avaient-ils osé le défier? Il était sur le point de retirer le pieu quand il sentit une pression sur celui-ci. Il leva les yeux et vit quelqu'un tenir le pieu en place. L'inconnu portait une sorte de toge sombre, munie d'une capuche ainsi que de manches très amples. Il essaya de pousser le pieu à nouveau, mais en vain.

"Klaus?" demanda-t-il incertain.

"Allons, allons Eliasz, pourquoi Klaus serait-il ici?" répondit l'inconnu, révélant ainsi qu'il était un homme.

Les yeux de l'Originel s'écartèrent et il sembla terrifié. Il se débattit afin de bouger le pieu, mais rien à faire.

"Tu ne peux pas être en vie, c'est impossible!" dit-il frénétiquement.

"C'est toujours la même chose avec vous les Originels; si fiers, en pensant rien ne pourra jamais vous atteindre. Eh! Bien, mon cher ami, le temps est enfin arrivé, et malheureusement, vos petits jeux d'enfant ne peuvent pas continuer plus loin." rétorqua l'homme d'une voix contrariée.

"Klaus et les autres vont te retrouver!"

"Vraiment?" demanda l'homme en ricanant. "Klaus, oui ... mais les autres? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant..."

À la grande horreur d'Elijah, l'homme sorti un couteau en bois et s'approcha. Le vampire avait beau tout essayer, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger, la peur et une force inconnue le pétrifiaient.

"P-PIERRE DE LUNE!" cria Elijah.

"Et alors?"

«Je sais où elle est ...»

"Eliasz, mon ami, si tu crois que cette information va te sauver, tu confonds clairement mes intentions finales ici! C'est histoire de pierre de lune n'est qu'un mythe! "

«Non, c'est vrai!"

«Oh! si, la pierre de lune elle-même existe, mais crois-tu vraiment que briser la malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune serait si facile?"

L'homme vu le visage d'Elijah et il comprit que celui-ci croyait dure comme fer en la malédiction. Il rit.

«Pauvre Eliasz, vous tous Originels, vous êtes si innocent de penser qu'ils auraient laissé la clé de la malédiction si facile à trouver. Je suis plutôt déçu à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'étais pas le premier, mais presque le dernier."

"Q-Que veux-tu dire par là?"

"Eh bien d'abord, il y a eu Elizabeth, puis Joshua, suivie par la magnifique Ahitta, puis Gaspard qui est mort dans les bras de sa belle Hildah, et finalement Melkior qui vous a tous trahi avant de mourir. Après toi, il ne restera que Micah et Balthazar. Imagine, tous les Originels anéantis un par un. Et tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans tout ça?"

Elijah était trop terrifié pour répondre. Il regarda seulement l'autre homme silencieusement.

«Je vais te le dire! Klaus n'a même pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Oh! Il est intelligent et se doute probablement que quelque chose se trame, mais il ne clairement pas c'est quoi. Et lorsqu'il comprendra finalement ce qui est arrivé, il sera trop tard et les Originels ne seront que des légendes et les vampires à travers le monde, assez vieux pour se souvenir d'eux, vont célébrer leur mort. Maintenant, Eliasz, est-ce que tu voudrais partager quelque chose avec moi avant la fin?"

«Je sais que peu importe ce que je vais te dire ne changera rien, mais ..."

"Oui?"

"Je sais que tu la cherches toi aussi..."

«Je t'écoute.» répondit-il intrigué.

...

L'homme regardait le dernier vestige d'Elijah alors que le vent emportait ces cendres. Un sourire se répandit sur son visage et il soupira de soulagement.

"Bientôt..."

...

Rose était dans un petit village voisin de Mystic Fall, elle était forcée de chasser loin de la ville afin d'éviter les foudres du plus jeune Salvatore qui n'appréciait pas ses habitudes alimentaires. Elle était un Vampire bon Dieu de merde, boire du sang d'humain faisait partie de sa nature et elle n'arrêterait pas d'en boire pour son joli minois. De toute façon, c'est Damon qu'elle préférait. Elle a senti quelque chose derrière elle, mais dès qu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva plaquée à un arbre, un pieu planté dans l'estomac.

"Je n'ai pas manqué mon coup! Par contre, ceci sera le premier et le seul avertissement que je te donnerai Rosemary, ne retourne pas chez les Salvatore, à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles mourir pour une seconde fois." dit une voix de femme.

«Ils ont besoin de mon aide!" dit-elle à bout de souffle.

"Ton Aide? Quelle aide? Le genre d'aide qui a causé la mort de Trevor aux mains d'Elijah? Ou plutôt lorsque tu croyais que Elijah était mort alors qu'il ne l'était pas? Tu es pathétiquement Rosemary!" dit la mystérieuse femme avec mépris. "De toute façon, tu es sur la mauvaise voie et tu bloque une vendetta. Enfuis-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps, sinon tu mourras ce soir."

"O-Ok!"

Le pieu fut retiré et Rose tomba au sol. Elle a senti quelque chose tomber sur ses cuisse et regarda ce que c'était, un pendentif avec une pierre de lapis-lazuli, mais celui-ci semblait différent, plus puissant.

"Un cadeau d'Elijah, portes-le! Maintenant, tu auras une semaine pour écrire une lettre aux frères Salvatore afin de leur dire que tu ne reviendras pas. Et si tu à le malheur de parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je le saurai!"

"C'est d'accord… M-Mais qui êtes-vous?"

La femme lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se souvint de quelque chose.

"Tiens!" dit-elle lui lançant un sac de sang. "Ça devrait t'aider! Rappelles-toi, une semaine et si je te vois encore dans les environs, ton histoire ne finira pas gentiment."

Et elle s'en alla, marchant lentement, sans même se retourner. Elle savait pertinemment que Rose allait l'écouter. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, elle la retrouverait pour lui dire que le temps de fuir était terminé…

_~ 27 Février 2010 ~_

Alaric et Caroline regardaient le cadavre allongé au sol en état de choc. Il pouvait entendre Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy et Tyler courir vers eux ainsi que Stefan qui courrait aux côtés d'Elena.

"Vous le connaissiez?" demande Damon d'un ton pourvu d'intérêt.

"C'est M. Leroux; c'est, c'était le professeur de français" répondit Alaric.

"Je vois."

"Si je pouvais gerber en ce moment, je le ferais." dit Caroline.

«Épargne-moi les sordides détails de ta vie privée Forbes, veux-tu?" rétorqua Damon agacé.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, Elena cria avant de tourner le dos à l'horrible scène. Jeremy et Tyler semblaient aussi choqués qu'Alaric et Caroline.

«Eh! bien je suppose que nous n'aurons pas de classe de français cette semaine!" déclara Tyler nonchalamment.

"T'es qu'un con, LOCKWOOD!" lui cria Caroline.

"Peu importe!" dit le jeune loup-garou.

M. Leroux n'était pas des plus jolis à regarder. Il avait des coupures partout, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il avait une entaille énorme au cou. Alaric s'accroupi afin d'observer l'homme de plus.

"Eh! bien, c'est surprenant, mais il s'est fortement débattu, enfin, il essayé. Mais ceci était clairement une attaque de Vampires. Et celle-ci était féroce, il n'y a pas de doute!"

"Regardez sa main gauche! Il lui manque des doigts, ça ressemble à la main de John lorsque Katherine l'a attaqué." fit remarquer Jeremy.

"Tu as raison." déclara Alaric. "Mais cela voudrait dire q..."

Les cris perçants de Damon l'arrêtèrent. Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Bonnie fixer Damon alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

"Bonnie! DAMON! " cria tout le monde.

"Tu vas crever Damon!" déclara Bonnie. "Je t'avais averti que si quelqu'un mour…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque son corps fut projeté loin de Damon.

"Bonnie!" cria Elena en voyant sa meilleure amie voler à toute allure vers un arbre.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne le frappe, une personne couverte d'une sombre robe l'attrapa au vol. Les autres membres du groupe tentèrent de se diriger vers la jeune Sorcière, mais ils se retrouvèrent figer sur place. Une deuxième personne, cachée elle aussi sous une robe sombre se joint à eux en marchant comme si elle flottait, allant vers Damon.

"Bientôt, les ténèbres se présenteront aux portes de Mystic Fall et vous devrez unir vos forcer afin de les vaincre ou vous mourrez en essayant. " dit la personne, un homme, en face de Damon, d'une voix profonde et riche.

L'homme regarda Bonnie puis Damon, pour revenir à Bonnie.

"Vous deux, Bonnie Bennett et Damon Salvatore vous devez apprendre à vous faire confiance avant la fin."

Il se retourna ensuite vers Damon et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, d'une voix tellement basse que Damon eu du mal à l'entendre :

«Toi, ce sera à toi d'être le héros. Trouve une façon de croire à nouveau. Centaure ne sera pas complet sans toi, tu devras être fort mon enfant. N'oublies pas, Damon Salvatore. Les ténèbres se rapprochent... Notre revanche sera imparable, soyez prêt."

L'autre inconnu déposa Bonnie sur ses pieds et a couru à une vitesse vampirique vers l'homme. L'homme mystérieux monta sur son dos et ils s'enfuirent.

Plus de 15 minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger. Damon fronçait des sourcils alors qu'il regardait par où étaient partis leurs assaillants. Les autres se regardèrent et s'écrièrent:

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** Alors ce premier chapitre? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Commentez si ça vous chante! :) Oh! Et avant que j'oublie, s'il y en a parmi vous qui lise l'anglais, vous pouvez lire la version terminé de Centaure en anglais (Centaurus) ainsi que la série de Oneshots et sa suite officielle (plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin). Merci encore de lire mon histoire! Xoxo ~Meye_

_Ps : J'ai eu un malin plaisir à traduire ce chapitre. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit en français que j'ai eu recours à un traducteur en ligne (Google) pour m'aider. Le résultat fut rien de moins qu'hilarant! Parfois, les traductions n'ont aucun bon sens et c'est vraiment trop drôle à lire. _


	3. Katherine

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :)_

_**A/N:** Saluuuut! P'tit message rapido presto (parce que je ne veux pas vous empêcher de lire) Je prends toujours le temps de remercier ici-bas tous ceux qui ont commenté l'histoire ou qui l'ont rajoutée à leur liste d'histoires favorites ou à leur 'Story alert'. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet, eh! Bien, je vous répondrai aussi en bas! C'est tout! BISOUS!_

_Eh! Oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre, disons que j'ai travaillé fort aujourd'hui pour réussir cet exploit! XD Bonne lecture tout le monde!_

_Un gros merci à : Jenny84_

_**To Jenny84 :** Super contente que tu l'aimes autant que mes autres histoires! Merci de la critique et bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katherine<span>**

Katherine commençait sérieusement à s'emmerder dans le tombeau, elle était vraiment frustrée de sa situation. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, elle était très bien protégée ici, mais elle était affamée. Il y avait de ça quatre jours, Stefan était venu avec Damon et Bonnie lui poser des questions au sujet d'une attaque sur un homme appelé M. Leroux. De toute évidence, ils lui cachaient des informations. La seule réponse qu'elle leur dit fut un simple: "Comme si je me soucierais d'un professeur! Sauf Alaric, bien sûr!"

Depuis ce temps, personne n'était venu la voir.

Elle se retourna rapidement; lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'entrée de sa prison et la dalle bloquant l'entrée, se déplaça, révélant deux silhouettes sombres.

"Maître!" dit-elle, mi effrayée, mi soulagée.

L'homme leva la tête juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir son sourire mesquin.

"Pas tout à fait Katarzyna ..."

Katherine paniqua et recula tout en secouant la tête incrédule.

"Non! Non! C'est impossible ... Tu ne peux pas..."

"Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir t'échapper, mon enfant?" coupa la deuxième personne d'une voix féminine et mielleuse. "C'était tellement gentil de la part d'Elijah de nous dire que tu te cachais ici..."

"Mon maître me vengera!"

L'homme vit alors la pierre gisant au sol près de la Vampire frénétique. Sans aucune crainte de se faire attaquer, il entra dans le tombeau et ramassa la pierre avant de ressortir.

"Ah! La célèbre Pierre de lune, bien, nous pouvons maintenant procéder..."

Elle sentit une force incroyable autour d'elle, le sort la retenant à l'intérieur du tombeau venait de tomber. Elle essaya en vain de s'échapper. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de cinq pas que les deux figures l'avaient rattrapé.

"Stefan!" hurla Katherine.

Tout devint noir...

_~ 10 Mars 2010 ~_

Damon était assis en face du feu en sirotant son verre. La dernière semaine avait été étonnamment ennuyeuse. Alaric était retourné au bureau d'Isobel, espérant trouver n'importe quoi sur les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Mais il était revenu les mains vides. Il essaya donc une autre option et appela quelques-uns de ses contacts qu'il s'était fait avec les années. Finalement, il avait décidé d'aller rencontrer certains d'entre eux.

Pour être honnête, Damon était vachement agacé par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Premièrement, Rose était partie sans leur donner une raison valable après avoir offert son aide et maintenant, il était censé être le héros?

Il entendit un camion se dirigeant vers la maison, puis le moteur s'arrêter et un homme marcher jusqu'à à la porte d'entrée. La cloche sonna et Damon se leva pour répondre.

"Oui?" dit-il en ouvrant la porte

"Bonjour! Est-ce que Monsieur Salvatore est à la maison?" demanda au livreur _UPS_.

"Lequel?" répliqua Damon avec un soupir.

"Oh! Laissez-moi vérifier! Voyons ... Ah! Damon Salvatore."

"Ah! Tiens quelle chance, c'est moi!" répondit-il froidement.

"Génial! Pourriez-vous signer ceci s'il vous plaît Monsieur?"

L'homme se baissa pour ramasser une grosse boîte et la tendit à Damon, après que celui ait signé le document _UPS_. Damon renifla légèrement et sentit quelque chose de bizarre provenant de la boîte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?" demanda Damon, frustré.

"Désolé Monsieur, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre."

"Tu déconnes? Vous n'avez pas une politique pour s'assurer que rien de bizarre ne soit envoyé?"

"Bien sûr, mais je suis juste le livreur Monsieur!"

"C'est ça…" dit-il en fermant la porte au visage de l'homme.

Damon retourna au salon et s'assit, la boîte en face de lui, pas certain s'il devrait l'ouvrir ou pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Stefan apparaissant juste à côté de lui.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça sent bizarre."

"Ouvrez-le doucement…"

"Merci Monsieur 'Je sais tout'!"

"Damon ..."

"Stefan..."

"Veux-tu bien ouvrir la boîte!"

Damon l'ouvrit lentement. Lorsqu'il vit le contenu, il sursauta en laissant tomber la boîte au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je… je ne peux pas ..."

Stefan se rapprocha et regarda à l'intérieur.

"Qui a fait cela?" demanda-t-il traumatisé en voyant la tête de Katherine dans la boîte.

"Comme si je le savais! Penses-tu que les Originels dont Elena parlait seraient les responsables?"

"Si c'est eux, nous sommes dans la merde, peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que Rose est partie."

"Ne me parle pas de cette garce! 'Oh! Je vais vous aider les gars'!" finit-il d'une voix efféminée.

"Damon ..."

"Quoi?"

"Il y a un papier dans la boîte, veux-tu que je lise?"

"Donnes-le moi! Laisses-moi voir ça!"

_**~ Ceci est un cadeau. Tu ferais bien de garde ton petit groupe d'amis en sécurité. Et pour l'amour du ciel, faites quelque chose pour empêcher les Vampires d'entrer à leur guise dans votre maison, votre imprudence est inadmissible. ~**_

"Eh bien, que penses-tu de ça petit frère?" demanda Damon.

"J'en sais rien. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je devrais être heureux, soulagé, triste ou en colère à propos de Katherine. Mais une chose est sûre, la personne qui la tué était extrêmement puissante. Penses-tu que ça pourrait être les même gens que ceux que nous avons croisés dans la forêt?"

"Serait-ce la vengeance dont l'homme parlait? Nous devrions vérifier la tombe juste au cas où."

"Damon!" s'exclama Stefan paniquant.

"Quoi?"

"La Pierre de lune était avec Katherine!"

"Eh! Merde!" dit-il avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le tombeau.

...

"La situation n'augure pas bien." déclara Stefan en regardant le corps à moitié brûlé de Katherine étendu devant l'entrée du tombeau.

"Bon, c'est officiel, nous sommes dans la merde!"

"Damon? Que faites-tu, ne vas pas dans le tombeau!"

Il vit son frère aîné sortir aussi facilement qu'il était entré; le charme bloquant la sortie d'un Vampire du tombeau avait été rompu.

"Une sorcière?" demanda Stefan.

"Je suppose, mais ce n'est pas le moindre de nos problèmes. La Pierre de lune a disparu tout comme le collier de Katherine..."

"On ferait mieux retourner à la maison et rassembler le groupe au plus vite!"

"Allons-y."

...

Toute la bande était dans le salon des Salvatore. La moitié du groupe se réjouissait de la mort de Katherine, tandis que l'autre moitié avait peur de subir le même sort qu'elle. Damon avait montré la note à tout le monde.

"Il n'en ait pas question!" cria Alaric. "Êtes-vous tombés sur la tête? Il est hors de question que nous dormions ici! "

"Ah! Alaric et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais bien maintenant?" déclara Damon d'un ton triste et très exagéré.

"Ça va Damon, on peut se passer de tes conneries!" grogna Bonnie.

"Oh! Là! Là! J'aime ça moi les femmes qui ont du chien!"

"Ferme-là!" répliqua Jeremy au Vampire.

"Non? Vraiment, bébé Gilbert et la sorcière ensemble?" dit Damon en riant. "C'est juste dégoûtant..."

"Pouvons-nous revenir au vrai problème?" soupira Stefan. "Alaric, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée, mais je ne vais pas prendre à la légère ce genre d'avertissement. Et je peux t'assurer, Damon va bien se comporter."

Damon sourit feintant l'innocent et échoua lamentablement.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça me faisait plaisir Monsieur le professeur! Mais pour une fois, Stefan a raison; vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé dans la clairière, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. Stefan et moi pensons que nos nouveaux ennemis sont des sorciers." répondit Damon.

"C'est ce que mes amis en ont aussi conclu." déclara Alaric. "Bonnie, qu'as-tu ressenti quand la personne t'as rattrapée dans la forêt?"

"Rien, et ça me fait peur. Je vois toujours quelque chose normalement, mais là, c'est comme si mes pouvoirs avaient été neutralisés."

"C'était pareil pour moi. J'ai vraiment essayé de sentir ce qu'ils étaient, mais rien, je n'avais plus d'odorat!" répliqua Tyler.

"Moi non plus." répondit Caroline.

"Eh bien, ce n'est vraiment pas bon!" s'exclama Stefan. "Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ceux contre qui on se bat, ils peuvent neutraliser nos pouvoirs. Qui que ce soit, ils ont la Pierre de lune et le collier de Katherine. Damon, c'est quoi déjà le truc qu'il t'a dit?"

"Toi, ce sera à toi d'être le héros. Trouve une façon de croire à nouveau. Centaure ne sera pas complet sans toi, tu devras être fort mon enfant. N'oublies pas, Damon Salvatore. Les ténèbres se rapprochent... Notre revanche sera imparable, soyez prêt. Ça ressemble plus à la citation d'un mauvais film qu'autre chose. Des idées Alaric?"

"J'ai cherché des possibilités avec mes amis et nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant. Les ténèbres, ça peut-être tant de choses et légendes sur les sorciers remontent très loin, mais bon, généralement c'est assez facile de trouver de l'information sur eux quand on sait comment chercher. Mais rien de bien intéressant en est ressorti. Ma principale préoccupation en ce moment est que la plupart des recherches nous a démontré l'improbabilité qu'un sorcier soit aussi puissant. Donc, je vais devoir creuser plus profondément dans le sujet. Mais il est si difficile de savoir où leurs allégeances sont la plupart du temps. Et nous ne savons pas encore si tous ces événements ont un lien. La note disait que c'était un cadeau pour toi Damon, et ça, c'est troublant."

"Ça me trouble aussi, si cela peut t'encourager! Et c'est quoi ce truc de Centaure? C'est une constellation, non?"

"Oui et c'est tout. La seule chose que j'ai été capable de trouver était lié aux légendes de la Pierre de lune. Un de mes amis m'a donné ceci" dit-il en donnant le papier partiellement déchiré à Damon et Stefan. "Ça parle des pouvoirs surnaturels des Loups-garous et des Vampires. Il est dit qu'au début, les deux espèces étaient à la paix et servaient une divinité appelé _Le Ciel_. Les vampires ont reçu leurs capacités des étoiles et les Loups-garous de la Lune, évidemment. C'est quand la guerre entre les deux races commença à affecter le monde des humains, que les histoires de Pierre de lune et de malédictions ont commencé. Ma seule théorie jusqu'ici, c'est que Centaure est relié à quelque chose concernant les Vampires. Et si j'ai raison, et je crois que de très vieux vampires pourraient être les ténèbres dont tu parlais. "

"Quoi?" cria Elena. "M-Mais j'ai vu ce dont Elijah était capable. Il faisait partie d'un groupe des Originels... Est-ce-que ça veut dire qu'ils vont venir ici?

"Peut-être." répondit Alaric.

"Ok, Alaric, ceci n'est plus une option. Vous allez tous venir vivre ici. Je suis sûr que Bonnie peut faire quelque chose pour la maison afin d'éviter des visites surprises non désirées!" déclara Stefan. "Bonnie?"

"C'est sûrement possible à faire. Je vais chercher dans le grimoire d'Emily."

"Merci. Maintenant, pour les chambres, nous avons suffisamment de places pour tout le monde." dit Stefan.

"Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de compulsion sur ma mère. C'est trop génial! Ça va être comme une soirée pyjama!" déclara Caroline toute excitée.

"Peut-on faire une exception pour celle-là et la laisser rester chez elle?" demanda Damon.

"Damon!" averti Stefan.

"Stefan..." répliqua Damon and l'imitant

"Je ne peux pas faire ça!" coupa Tyler "Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule, mais je viendrai ici aussi souvent que possible!"

"C'est compréhensible…" répondit Stefan. "Alaric, avais-tu trouvé autre chose?"

"Non désolé. Nous pourrions essayer de regarder plus profondément sur les Loups-garous et les Vampires. Mais je pense que nous pourrions également se pencher sur les Sorcières, les Druides et les Chamans."

"Je peux regarder dans les trucs de mon père avec Bonnie pour plus d'informations sur les Loups-garous et les Sorcières." suggéra Tyler.

"Nous aurons besoin de plus" déclara Stefan. "Voici ce que je suggère; Tyler, Caroline et Jeremy, chercher tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur les Loups-garous. Damon, vois ce que tu peux trouver avec le Conseil des Fondateurs et Alaric vois à nouveau avec tes amis pour plus d'information. Elena, Bonnie et allons travailler sur les sorcières et vérifier notre bibliothèque. Aussi Alaric, si tu pouvais fabriquer plus d'armes... ce serait génial. Nous devons être le plus préparés possible."

Tout le monde acquiesça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Bon, c'est fait, tous les pions sont placé! Vous allez voir que l'histoire va commencer à avancer beaucoup plus rapidement à partir du prochain chapitre. Est-ce que vous avez aimé celui-ci? Qui a tué qui selon vous? Commentez si ça vous tente! Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre! bisous ~Meye_


	4. Nouveaux venus

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! (Merci Lucie96) _

_**A/N:** Donc, officiellement les parties en italique dont je parlais dans la préface commenceront ici. De plus, lorsque vous verrez tout au long de l'histoire ceci [Texte en italique et entre crochet] c'est qu'un Vampire utilise ses pouvoirs de compulsion sur quelqu'un d'autre._

_Et je voulais m'excuser! En théorie, j'aurais voulu poster un nouveau chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été débordé par mon histoire « Bonded » que je voulais finir et bon, comme de fait, je suis incapable de travailler sur un seul truc à la fois, donc j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire! LoL Disons que c'est plus facile d'écrire en anglais que de traduire en français… Bref. Je suis paresseuse! (Oui, oui je viens de placer une blague de Bref!) :D_

_Je voulais aussi confirmer que j'avais bel et bien l'intention de traduire toutes mes histoires en français. Donc je vais vous donner le choix. Je vais finir de traduire Centaure, ensuite, ce sera à vous de décider si vous voulez que je traduise les deux suites (Centaure : Les Oneshots et Sacrifices VF) ou si vous préférez que je traduise mes histoires plus populaires comme « Bonded » ou « Forced to play… almost! ». **J'ai posté un nouveau sondage sur mon profil, donc profitez-en pour vous exprimer.**_

_Un gros merci à : jenny84, Lucie96_

_**To jenny84 :** En fait, ils auront beaucoup trop de pain sur la planche pour se soucier de ça, mais disons que le fait d'habiter tous ensembles va créer certains moments hun… Arrêtons-là! :) Merci encore pour la critique!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nouveaux venus<span>**

_~ 9 avril 2010 ~_

Un mois s'était écoulé et deux professeurs de français aussi.

Le postier avait trouvé Mme Constance Griffith, une Française de 50 ans, devant sa maison, le matin de son deuxième lundi de travail. Elle avait été vidée de son sang et comme M. Leroux, ses doigts avaient été coupés.

M. Siméon Camille, un Haïtien dans la fin trentaine, n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps. Il avait été trouvé en dehors du '_Mystic Grill'_ le soir de son cinquième jour de travail. Encore une fois, tout comme les deux enseignants précédents, il avait été vidé de son sang avec les doigts sectionnés.

Pour le moment, les étudiants étaient à la limite de prier afin que leur nouvelle enseignante survivre l'année. Mademoiselle Odelle St-Amand était la seule qui survie à plus de deux semaines de travail. Mais c'était tout simplement parce que le groupe était plus prudent avec elle. Après trois enseignants, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que ces crimes étaient ciblés pour des raisons inconnues.

Odelle était une enseignante fraîchement graduée. C'était une jeune Québécoise de 28 ans. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les étudiants avaient appris qu'elle était d'origine mixte, sa mère était une Canadienne et caucasienne et son père un afro-américain, donnant ainsi à Odelle une nationalité triple. Elle mesurait environ 1m65, mince, les yeux caramel, et de longs cheveux brun foncé qui est allaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son style vestimentaire était assez simple, et c'était d'ailleurs la blague de l'heure dans la classe, elle portait toujours une paire de leggings avec des bottes aux genoux et une tunique. Elle plaisantait souvent en disant qu'elle possédait plus d'une centaine de tuniques différentes et, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais porté deux fois le même. La plupart des gars de l'école avait le béguin pour elle. Même Tyler avait trouvé un nouvel intérêt pour la langue.

...

Toute la bande, sans Alaric, Damon, et Jeremy, étaient assis dans la classe d'Odelle. Elle avait refusé d'être appelée par n'importe quel titre officiel depuis son arrivée, elle détestait ça.

"Bonjour tout le monde," déclara Odelle en souriant. "Nous Allons continuer là où nous étions rendu la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, je vais rajouter de nouveaux mots. Je commence. _Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Il fait beau dehors, que diriez-vous de faire le prochain cours à l'extérieur?_"

Elle regarda tout le monde dans la classe et a dû faire demi-tour pour ne pas rire de leur expression.

"Ok, peut-être que c'était trop compliqué!" dit-elle en se retournant vers eux.

"Odelle?" dit Stefan en levant la main.

"Oui Stefan?"

"Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? C'est beau dehors, que penseriez-vous de faire le prochain cours là-bas?" répondit-il simplement.

Elle était bouche bée.

"Oui, c'est parfait Stefan!" dit-elle stupéfaite. «Pourrais-tu me dire quelque chose sur toi en français?"

"_Bien sûr. Bonjour Odelle, je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Je voudrais d'ailleurs prendre ce moment pour… mmm_" il s'arrêta, perplexe.

"Un problème Stefan?" demanda Odelle.

"Je ne sais pas si je devrais utiliser _tu_ ou _vous_; je ne veux pas paraître impoli."

Elle rigola, surprenant toute la classe par le fait même.

"Je pense que je viens d'avoir ma réponse!" dit-il en souriant. "_Je voudrais prendre ce moment pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Mystic Fall. J'espère d'ailleurs que Tyler ne te fais pas trop la vie dure!_"

Elle éclata de rire. Tyler réalisa alors que Stefan avait dit quelque chose sur lui et fit un bruit ressemblant à un grognement.

"Hé Salvatore, répète ça pour voir en anglais!"

"Ne t'en fait pas Tyler, Stefan disait seulement ça pour me faire rire." dit-elle en souriant à Tyler. "Il a seulement dit qu'il espérait que tu n'étais pas un trouble-fête pour moi." termina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"D'accord…" répondit-il, l'eau à la bouche.

"Maintenant tout le monde," dit-elle tout en écrivant au tableau noir. "Je veux que vous écriviez une petite dissertation sur vous. Elle doit être d'au moins une page et bien évidemment en français. S'il vous plaît, n'utiliser pas un traducteur en ligne; ces choses-là sont incapables de traduire le français correctement ou toute autre langue d'ailleurs! Donc, voici les questions: vous décrivez, votre style de musique, vos vêtements préférés, etc. Ensuite, ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas, et enfin, si vous pouviez être n'importe qui, qui seriez-vous, ça peut être un personnage fictif ou non."

Elle se retourna et vit Alaric qui la regardait par la fenêtre de la porte. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un coucou de la main. Il sembla surpris d'être pris en flagrant délit et continua son chemin.

"Étrange ..." murmura-t-elle. Elle frappa dans ses mains ensemble. "Bon, je veux que vous travailliez sur la dissertation jusqu'à la fin de la classe. Si vous avez des questions, je serai à l'avant."

Elle s'assit et tout le monde se mit au travail.

...

La journée était finalement terminée. Odelle était à son bureau et révisait son prochain cours, quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la classe.

"Bonjour Odelle."

"Alaric". répondit-elle en souriant. "Tu as finalement décidé de me dire salut après ta fuite?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, tu m'as juste surpris. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te fixer ainsi."

"Ne t'en fais pas… Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée?" demanda-t-elle en rangeant ses dossiers dans son cartable.

Alaric ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant celui-ci. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. C'était un cartable en cuir brun fort simple, mais le graphique sur le devant était hilarant, il s'agissait d'un personnage frustré d'animation japonaise donnant des coups de pied dans un nuage de fumée. Alaric n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait se promener avec un tel objet et espérer être prise au sérieux. Étonnamment, les étudiants l'adoraient; enfin, les filles, les gars eux fantasmait plus sur leur nouvelle enseignante plus qu'autre chose.

"J'ai eu une bonne journée. Toi?"

"Génial! J'étais avec mon groupe préféré pour terminer la journée! Il y a une bonne chimie entre ces élèves que j'adore." Elle ferma son cartable. "Eh! bien, j'ai tout fini!"

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le stationnement de l'école, Odelle vit Stefan parler avec un homme aux cheveux sombres. Elle s'étira le cou dans tous les sens, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

"Alors, vas-tu enfin sortir de ta maison?"

"Mm! Mm!" répondit-elle distraite par quiconque parlait avec Stefan.

Alaric la regarda, et vit où ses yeux fixés.

"C'est Damon Salvatore. Il est le frère aîné de Stefan." répondit-il d'un ton embêté.

Comme s'il avait entendu Alaric, Damon pencha la tête pour les regarder, donnant ainsi une vue complète de lui à la jeune enseignante.

"Wow!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Oh! S'il vous plaît, ne me dis pas que tu vas avoir le béguin pour lui? Ce gars-là n'attire rien d'autre que des ennuis!"

Damon sourit. Il avait des yeux et des lèvres séduisants et charmeurs. D'ailleurs que ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être embrassée.

"Il est magnifique!" dit-elle comme si on lui avait coupé le souffle. "Désolé Alaric, mais c'est un très bel homme."

Ils arrivèrent à sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à entrer, elle vit Alaric froncé des sourcils.

"Bonjour Monsieur le professeur." dit une voix pleine de sarcasme.

"Que veux-tu Damon?" rétorqua Alaric.

"J'adorerais rencontrer la nouvelle enseignante. Elle a quand même survécu plus longtemps que les autres."

"Eh! Bien, c'est qu'il est impoli celui-là!" répondit Odelle en ricanant.

"S'il te plaît Odelle, ne rit pas de ses plaisanteries, ça ne fera que l'encourager." déclara Alaric avec un soupir.

Elle le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule avant de sourire à Damon.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Odelle St-Amand."

"_Bonjour Odelle._" Répondit-il d'une voix sexy.

"Oh français!" dit-elle excitée.

_"Français, English, Italiano, Español ... Tout pour la jolie demoiselle."_

"Oh ..." dit-elle en rougissant.

"Damon!" cria Stefan. "Nous devons partir, et maintenant!"

"Comment gâcher l'ambiance 101, demandez Stefan Salvatore." grogna Damon. "À plus tard Odelle!"

"Bien sûr".

Il l'aida à monter dans son véhicule et ferma la porte, avant de la regarder partir.

"Je peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi le clébard de Lockwood ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler de la nouvelle enseignante de français. Je ne dirais pas non à me la mettre sous la dent."

"Damon, je te préviens ..."

"Détends-toi Monsieur le Professeur, je ne vais pas la mordre... au sens figuratif!" dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois avant de retourner vers son frère.

...

Bonnie se trouvait seul au milieu de la clairière où ils avaient trouvé M. Leroux. Elle était inquiète et ne pouvait pas arrêter de gigoter. Elle regarda à nouveau la note.

_**~ Bonnie. S'il vous plaît, venez me rencontrer seule où vous avez trouvé M. Leroux Vous aurez des réponses. ~**_

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si effrayée Bonnie Bennett? Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morte depuis longtemps." dit une voix grave.

Elle se retourna et vit la même personne, cachée sous un capuchon sombre.

"Montrez-vous!" demanda-t-elle,

Il laissa tomber le capuchon, révélant son visage et regarda la jeune Sorcière dans les yeux. Il avait l'air Grec ou peut-être le Polonais, grand, bien bâti et mi trentaine. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé, longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux gris et une barbe d'un ou deux jours. Il avait l'air fort et en santé.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions Bonnie."

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Mon nom est Cleatus."

"Êtes-vous un Sorcier?"

"Oh! La! La! Les jeunes aujourd'hui c'est qu'ils sont impolis ma foi!" dit-il en riant. "Admettons que je serais un Sorcier, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose?"

"Peut-être ..."

"Je pense que je vais faire parler pour l'instant."

"Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé cette note?" demanda-t-elle.

"Y a-t-il une autre sorcière dans votre groupe Mademoiselle Bennett? Je ne pense pas… Je voulais vous donner quelque chose."

Il ouvrit sa cape et elle vit une sacoche de cuir à l'intérieur. Cleatus sortit de celle-ci deux objets; un livre et un pendentif. Il alla derrière elle et attacha le bijou autour de son cou.

"Et pour la lecture…" dit-il en déposant le livre dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Le livre est un grimoire. Je sais que cela ne ressemble pas à vos grimoires habituels; tous vieux et qui tombent en morceaux, mais c'est tout simplement parce que celui-ci est une version éditée."

"Une version éditée?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Le grimoire original est vraiment vieux et trop dangereux pour une jeune sorcière comme vous, mais je tenais à vous aider dans votre apprentissage. Le pendentif est une protection contre les contrecoups de sortilèges. Il vous protègera de mourir d'épuisement si vous aviez à faire un sort exigeant, mais, et cela est important, il ne vous donnera pas plus de puissance. Donc, faites très attention au genre de sortilèges que vous avez l'intention de faire, vous pourriez finir dans le coma pendant des mois voire des années si vous n'êtes pas prudente."

"Pourquoi m'aidez-vous? J-Je veux dire, je vous remercie Cleatus."

"C'est un plaisir Bonnie. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je le fais, eh! bien, vous êtes une bonne sorcière au grand cœur. Et par-dessus tout cela, votre intention est toujours de protéger ceux que vous aimez. Et ça, c'est quelque chose qui m'est cher. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai édité le grimoire et choisi de transcrire seulement certains sortilèges. Ils sont inoffensifs et ne peuvent être utilisés que pour guérir, traquer ou parler aux morts. Et avant que vous n'essayiez de contacter votre grand-mère, je veux que vous sachiez que plus la personne contacter est puissante, plus il vous sera difficile de les appeler à vous. Je vous conseille donc fortement de vous abstenir d'appeler autre chose qu'un simple humain pour l'instant."

"Pouvez-vous nous aider? Vous avez parlé de Centaure et des ténèbres..."

"Je suis désolé Bonnie, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, pour le moment. J'essaye encore d'en savoir plus. Et pour l'instant, je pense que vous et vos amis seront moins à risque si vous en savez moins."

"Qu'en est-il Damon?"

"Damon?"

"Vous lui avez dit qu'il serait à son tour ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?"

"Damon Salvatore est un homme très spécial Bonnie."

Il leva les yeux vers ciel et elle leva la tête pour regarder avec lui, mais ne vit rien. Ils sentirent une douce brise caresser les visages. Elle le regarda à nouveau, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

"Je sais que vous avez des doutes sur Damon, mais s'il est ainsi, c'est à cause du cœur noir de Katherine qui l'a manipulé, lui et son frère; et qui les a retourné l'un contre l'autre. Il apprend tout doucement à être un meilleur homme."

"Comment connaissez-vous Katherine?"

"Qui ne l'a connait pas? Je devrais être plus précis, n'importe quel être connaissant les Vampires a entendu parler de Katherine Pierce. Bon, je dois y aller. S'il vous plaît soyez prudent avec le grimoire."

"Merci Cleatus."

"Nous allons nous revoir Mademoiselle Bennett, et je tiens à m'excuser."

"Vous excuser de quoi?"

"Ceci." dit-il en levant la main, frappant la jeune Sorcière d'une vague de magie.

Bonnie perdit conscience. Il stoppa sa chute et la plaça assise, dos contre un arbre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le suive. Il savait que rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

...

Jeremy passait devant la porte quand il vit Bonnie entrer.

"Hé, t'étais où?"

"Désolée, j'avais besoin d'être seule un peu. Cette maison est tellement bondée de monde "

"Oui, je comprends." dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, tout en déplacement une mèche que Bonnie avait dans les yeux. Il la vit s'éloigner légèrement de sa main. "Nous avons reçu une autre lettre de la personne qui a envoyé la tête de Katherine. Tout le monde est réuni à la bibliothèque, tu viens?"

"Je vais vous rejoindre là-bas, je veux juste me changer."

"Ok."

Bonnie alla dans sa chambre et cacha le grimoire que lui avait donné Cleatus avant de se changer et d'aller à la bibliothèque.

"Et la Sorcière nous fait finalement grâces de sa présence." dit Damon sur un ton sarcastique.

"Alors Jeremy m'a dit que vous aviez reçu quelque chose de nouveau?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant Damon.

"Oui, ça." déclara Elena qui finissait de lire la note.

_**~ Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez fait quelque chose au sujet de votre maison, messieurs. Par contre, je suis triste de voir que vous n'avez rien fait au sujet des ténèbres. À cette vitesse, vous serez anéanti avant même que celles-ci n'arrivent à vous. C'est navrant.**_

_**Aussi, j'ai eu le plaisir de réaliser que la mort de Katherine ne semblait pas vous déranger et que vous avez finalement évolué. Félicitations! Maintenant, j'ai quelques conseils à vous donner...**_

_**Elena et Jeremy, s'il vous plaît apprenez quelques mouvements dans le livre d'Alaric. Oui, Jeremy, nous savons tous que tu es cool et que tu aimes jouer le mauvais garçon, mais tu en as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur comment botter des fesses. Et Elena, tu commences à devenir lassante dans ton rôle de demoiselle en détresse.**_

_**Bonnie, évidemment, tu n'es pas encore assez fort, et le fait d'avoir peur n'aide pas non plus et vraiment tu as besoin de dégonfler ton ego quand il s'agit de sorcellerie, ça ne te fera pas de mal, promis!**_

_**Alaric, continu de travailler sur tes magnifiques armes. Mais tout comme Bonnie, arrêtes avec tes préjugés sur les Vampires!**_

_**Caroline et Tyler, faire plus qu'emmerder les gens serait une bonne résolution. Entraînez-vous! En ce moment, vous ressemblez plus à des enfants mal élevés qu'autre chose.**_

_**Stefan, bois du sang d'humain! Bon sens, mais quel genre de vampire es-tu? Cela vaut pour toi aussi Caroline! Vous ne gagnerez pas ce combat sans ça. Et Stefan, ait foi en toi-même.**_

_**Et Damon; ne ris pas, tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux. Faites quelque chose de ta vie et de grandi une bonne fois pour toute. Tes amis ont autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin d'eux.**_

_**Nous allons rencontrer avant l'arrivée des ténèbres... Vous devez vraiment commencer à vous entraîner sérieusement. ~**_

"D'accord, la personne qui a envoyé cette lettre est une merde, mais je ne peux pas le dénier, c'est un peu vrai. " dit Tyler, surprenant tout le monde.

"Est-ce que quelque chose d'intelligent vient de sortir de ta bouche Lockwood?" remarqua Damon. "Peu importe, je sors, j'ai besoin de boire un verre."

"Je suggère que nous pensions tous à cette lettre et de commencer à nous entraîner dès demain. Pour l'instant, reposons-nous." suggéra Alaric.

Tout le monde était bien d'accord avec lui.

...

Odelle était souriante alors qu'elle sortait du '_Mystic Grill'_ avec son dîner dans les mains et le son de son lecteur mp3 jouant probablement trop fort dans ses oreilles.

"_I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o! We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow! Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo! __It's gonna be a bumpy ride!_" chanta-t-elle sur la mélodie qui jouait dans ses écouteurs.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa voiture quand quelqu'un l'agrippa par le bras et la jeta au loin vers une ruelle voisine. Elle se releva péniblement et totalement désorientée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal..." dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Je vous donnerai n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît..."

"N'importe quoi? Très bien!" dit une voix gloussante.

Elle se sentit une main pousser sur sa tête, exposant ainsi son cou, puis des dents percer la peau de celui-ci. Elle voulut crier, mais la main qui tenait sa tête se déplaça vers sa bouche.

"Arrête de te tortiller ainsi petite garce!" cria l'homme derrière elle avant de lui mordre le cou plus férocement.

Odelle sentit son corps faiblir et sa vision devenir floue...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Semble-t-il que la chance d'Odelle ne soit pas à l'épreuve de tout... Survivera-t-elle? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Commentez si ça vous chante! :D Ça me fera plaisir de lire et de répondre. Et encore mille excuses pour le délais, j'avais dit un chapitre par semaine et j'ai bien l'intention de garder le rythme à partir de maintenant! Oh et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la prochaine histoire à être traduite en français! :D Merci encore xoxo ~Meye_

_Ps: Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas du tout en anglais et qui se demanaient pourquoi Stefan demande s'il devrai dire tu ou vous... En anglais le mot tu et vous est le même, on dit "You". :D_


	5. Une maison bondée

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!_

_**A/N:** Saluuuut! Ah! Ben lecteurs francophones, soyez heureux que mon blocus d'écriture ne vous affectera pas du tout! Je suis incapable d'écrire depuis quelques temps, donc j'ai plus de temps pour la traduction. Donc n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre au sondage sur mon profil! :) Oh! Petite note, je sais que j'ai mentionné plus tôt que du texte en italique signifierait que cette partie de texte était originellement en français, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de partie en italique qui n'était pas en français, donc, ceux qui voudraient savoir quelles parties étaient en français dans la version VOA, vous devrez aller voir le chapitre concerné. Désolée :(_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une maison bondée<span>**

_[Contrôle de l'esprit]_

_Odelle sentit son corps faiblir et sa vision devenir floue..._

C'en était fait pour elle ... Soudain, elle sentit l'homme derrière elle figé avant de la laisser aller. Elle était sur le point de tomber quand quelqu'un la rattrapa.

"Je te tiens. Bois ça!" déclara Damon en appuyant son poignet sanglant contre sa bouche.

Il lui en donna juste assez pour arrêter le saignement, mais pas assez pour enlever les marques sur son cou. Il vérifia si elle n'avait pas d'autres des blessures, mais elle avait plus l'air d'être saoule à cause de son sang qu'autre chose. Il appela le shérif Forbes pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé.

"Que m'as-tu donné?" murmura-elle.

"Mon sang. Tu as été attaquée par un vampire, je l'ai tué pour te sauver, mais tu ne te souviendras de rien de toute façon." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. _[Un animal t'a attaquée et je t'ai sauvé en le chassant.]_

"Est-ce normal ce que tu fais avec tes yeux?", demanda-t-elle aucunement affectée son pouvoir.

"De quoi te souviens-tu Odelle?" répondit-il soupçonneux.

"J'ai été attaqué par un vampire, tu m'as sauvé en le tuant, puis m'a donné ton sang. Ce qui fait de toi un vampire aussi, enfin, je suppose ..." fini-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Quoi?"

Il était sur le point de recommencer, mais il entendit des pneus grincer au coin de la rue et vit la voiture du shérif Forbes s'immobiliser près d'eux. Il prit de panique, il était dans la merde. Eh bien, toute cette histoire allait sûrement se terminer par un autre voyage pour le shérif dans une des cellules de la maison.

"Professeur St-Amand, êtes-vous ok?" demanda le shérif.

"Oui. Eh bien j'ai des vertiges, sans doute dû à la perte de sang. Je ne sais pas d'où l'animal est sorti, mais j'ai été chanceuse que Damon m'aie trouvée avant que je subisse le même sort que mes collègues . "

"Voulez-vous que je vous escorte à la maison mademoiselle?"

Elle rougit légèrement en regardant Damon puis se retourna vers le shérif.

"C'est correct. Je pense que Damon peut le faire. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus. "

"Si ça va pour toi vous?" répondit Elisabeth en regardant Damon.

"Pas de problème."

"Damon, s'il te plaît viens me voir demain." lui dit-elle avec un regard complice avant de quitter.

Il se tourna vers elle. "Tu as menti, pourquoi?"

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie, le moindre que je puisse faire est de te couvrir les arrières."

"Alors, tu sais à propos des vampires et tu prends évidemment de la verveine."

"Euh ... non aux deux énoncés. C'est quoi de la verveine de toute façon? Une épice, ou une sorte d'herbe? Je pense que l'adrénaline est la seule chose m'empêchant de m'évanouir en ce moment. Des vampires à _Mystic Fall_, j'aurais dû lire sur la place avant de venir ici ... Oh là là! "

"Tu déconnes?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Non." dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

"Pas que je me plains, mais c'était pourquoi ça?"

"Merci!"

"Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi?"

"Peut-être."

Il lui fit son meilleur sourire séduisant tout en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

"Ah! Non, C'est injuste!" dit-elle d'un ton offensé.

"Qu'est-ce qui est injuste?"

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce sourire contre moi."

"Pourquoi pas? Est-ce-que ça te fait de l'effet? "

"Yes." She was fully blushing now.

"Oui." répondit-elle le visage entièrement rouge.

Damon grogna légèrement et s'approcha d'elle, quand son téléphone sonna. Il le regarda et répondit énervé.

"Petit frère, ce n'est pas le temps, je suis occupé!"

"Est-ce que ça va? Le shérif Forbes vient d'appeler Caroline au sujet d'une attaque sur Odelle. Est-elle..."

"Nous sommes tous les deux en parfaite santé Stefan, tu peux arrêter de paniquer maintenant." soupira-t-il et regarda Odelle.

_'Je vais à la maison. Je te remercie.'_ lu Damon sur les lèvres d'Odelle.

Elle lui donna un autre baiser sur la joue caressant son bras doucement avant d'aller à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Elle alluma le moteur et fit un clin d'œil à Damon avant de quitter.

"Petit frère, je te hais. J'étais sur le point de l'emballer. Tu as vraiment le pire des _timings_! "Il a dit en raccrochant avant que Stefan ne puisse dire autre chose.

...

_Damon était dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé d'énergie, torturé, mais quand il regarda l'état de son corps, il y avait rien._

_"Qui est là?" demanda-t-il lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Son visage changea; ses yeux se noircir et des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux. "J'ai dit qui est là nom de Dieu!"Aucune réponse, seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres._

_C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, une panique incontrôlable, le besoin de courir et c'est ce qu'il fit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son corps douloureux de partout, ça lui faisait tellement mal de courir, mais il savait qu'il devait aller plus vite. Il courut, plus vite, et si loin dans l'obscurité..._

…

Damon se réveilla, bondit hors du lit et courut vers sa salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau couler avant d'éclabousser son visage. Il entra dans la douche et posa la tête contre le mur carrelé. S'il avait eu un cœur humain, il aurait été sur le point d'éclater hors sa cage thoracique. Les mêmes rêves hantaient ses rêves depuis quelque temps, mais la panique et l'envi de courir n'avaient jamais été là auparavant.

Il retourna se coucher sur son lit. Quelle façon de commencer une journée après une nuit de merde. Il aurait pu se réveiller dans le lit d'Odelle, mais non, Monsieur j'appelle-aux-mauvais-moments-et-semble-avaoir-un-fetichisme-d'arrêt-mon-frère-de-s'envoyer-en-l'air, alias Stefan, avait ruiné sa chance. Il savait, qu'à un moment de la journée, les autres auraient besoin de savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé ainsi que la résistance d'Odelle à son pouvoir de compulsion.

Mais pas maintenant ... pour le moment, il voulait simplement dormir, enfin, essayer de toute façon!

...

Jeremy était debout, les bras croisés, en regardant Bonnie qui méditait. Il ne voulait rien de plus que l'embrasser, mais elle l'avait déjà rejeté tant de fois. Oui, il était plus jeune et le frère de sa meilleure amie, mais pourquoi nier l'attraction entre eux qui était évidemment là? Elle le regardait toujours comme s'il était un enfant, elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Il était probablement plus expérimenté qu'elle, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Anna. Mais il gardait le silence à ce sujet.  
>"Jeremy, arrête de me fixer!" dit la sorcière ennuyée.<p>

"Je n'ai rien fait!"

"Tu me troubles en ce moment."

"Pourquoi?"

"Jeremy ..." avertit-elle.

"N'évite pas ma question!" il répliqua avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'elle.

"Jeremy, va-t'en!"

"Non."

"Ne joue pas le garçon arrogant avec moi, tu n'es pas Damon!"

"Je ne suis pas arrogant! Pourquoi me repousses-tu si durement Bonnie?" demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue avec ses jointures.

"Arrête..."

"Non." murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il la serra près de lui par la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rendre son baiser.

Il se mit à genoux et utilisa son autre main pour la tirer plus près de lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment, s'arrêtant seulement pour de courtes pauses pour reprendre leur souffle avant de replonger dans le baiser.

Quand enfin ils arrêtèrent, ils avaient tous deux les lèvres gonflées et prenaient de grandes respirations, en se regardant dans les yeux.

"Ça veut rien dire ..." essaya de nier Bonnie.

"Non, ça veut tout dire. Ça signifie que tu commences enfin à m'ouvrir ton cœur. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton cœur Bonnie."

"J-Je ..."

"C'est correct. Je ne vais pas te forcer dans une relation si tu n'es pas prête, mais je veux juste que tu reconnaisses que je suis plus qu'un enfant. "

Elle hocha de la tête et il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

...

Caroline se tenait à côté Tyler et resta silencieuse alors qu'il fixait de nouvelles chaînes aux murs de pierre.

"Ça devrait me tenir cette fois-ci!" il pensa à haute voix.

répondit-elle s'avança et tiré à la difficulté, il a tenu.

"Oui, ça doit sinon ... nous allons être dans le pétrin." Elle regarda vers la sortie. "Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire la même chose pour la porte?"

"Tu as raison."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison."

"Je ne vais pas commenter cela."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Tyler?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix élevée que le loup-garou connaissait trop bien.

Il haussa les épaules, mais se tut.

«Tyler ..." dit-elle en faisant la moue.

"Ne sois pas comme ça, je ne faisais que plaisanter ..." dit-il essayant désespérément de se sortir de cette situation délicate.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui."

Elle le poussa suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber sur le cul.

"T'es un crétin et tu es méchant!" répondit-elle avec une voix enfantine.

Il sourit et la tira vers le bas; elle tomba sur lui.

"S'il y a une seule rayure sur mes nouvelles bottes Tyler, je ne te pardonnerai jamais!"

«Je sais." répondit-il en l'étreignant dans ses bras.

…

Elena était assise sur le comptoir, et essayait misérablement de ne pas regarder Stefan, qui cuisinait le petit déjeuner.

"Elena, tu me connais, si tu veux me demander quelque chose, s'il te plaît, fais-le. Tu sais que je ne me fâcherai pas." dit Stefan doucement, sentant les yeux de la jeune femme fixés sur lui.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

"Est-ce-que tu m'aimes encore Stefan?"

"Bien sûr, Elena." répondit-il se rapprochant d'elle. "D'où vient cette insécurité? Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Rien ne changera jamais ça."

"Je suis tellement désolé Stefan ..." murmura-t-elle, avant que des larmes ne commencent à tomber sur son visage." J'avais peur ... et ... et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé..."

"Elena, c'est correct, je comprends."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas. A quoi bon d'être loin de toi si les gens autour de nous souffrent quand même?" Elle agrippa son t-shirt et le tira plus près d'elle pour qu'il se trouve entre ses cuisses. "Si être avec ou sans toi ne change rien ... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, et faire semblant. Je t'aime, Stefan et je veux être avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'aucun d'entre nous aille à faire face à ces ténèbres seul. J'ai besoin de toi. "

Stefan enroula ses bras autour d'Elena et la tenue près de lui.

"Nous allons passer à travers cette épreuve ..." il leva doucement sa tête et l'embrassa.

Ils s'embrassèrent et serrèrent l'un à l'autre comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur Terre.

...

Alaric était dans la rue, assis dans sa voiture, mangeant un souper pour emporter, tout en regardant Odelle dans sa maison avec ses jumelles. Elle était sur sa machine elliptique déplaçant sur au rythme de la musique jouant de son ses écouteurs. Elle chantait apparemment à haute voix, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle portait une paire de leggings noire avec un débardeur blanc. Alaric pouvait voir la sueur dégouliner sur son menton, puis sur sa poitrine et sentit son pantalon se resserrer.

"Vraiment? Je ne peux pas avoir le béguin pour elle?" murmura-t-il après avoir vu le bombement dans son pantalon.

Mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait nier le '_sex appeal'_ de la jeune professeur de français, et même Damon l'avait remarqué.

Il s'étouffa avec sa nourriture quand il vit Odelle enlever son haut pour révéler son soutien-gorge. Il se lécha les lèvres quand elle but un peu d'eau. Elle était trop chaude pour son propre bien. Il sentit son érection donner des battements contre son pantalon.

Il entendit un son strident et vit un corbeau voler à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre avant de se poser sur le capot de sa voiture. Il le regarda et l'oiseau inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air moqueur.

"Salvatore ..." gronda-t-il.

L'oiseau battit des ailes violemment avant de s'envoler. Alaric cria au vampire, avant de mettre la clé dans le contact, et démarra la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas risquer une confrontation avec le vampire en ce moment.

Il s'en alla.

...

Quand il revint à la maison, Damon était assis près de la cheminée à parler avec son frère, Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy.

"Salut Alaric." dit Elena.

Il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le sourire narquois de Damon. Le vampire seraient probablement garder sa bouche fermée, mais Alaric savait que ce n'était pas à la fin et qu'il allait en entendre parler bientôt.

"De quoi parlez-vous?"

"Damon nous parlait d'Odelle." répondit Jeremy.

"Qu'en est-il?"

"Elle peut apparemment résister au pouvoir de Damon contrôle mental!" s'exclama Bonnie étonnée.

"Alors, elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air..."

"Et tu as tort!" déclara Damon. "Elle ne savait pas ce que la verveine était et par son odeur, je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'en avait pas dans son joli petit corps "

"Damon ..." averti Stefan.

"Oh! Tais-toi donc, Stefan. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité?" Il regarda le professeur. "De toute façon, notre problème est qu'elle sait maintenant que je suis vampire et est probablement en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de trucs sur nous."

"Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas disposé d'elle...» répondit Alaric.

"J'avais une excellente raison!" dit-il en pointant la jeune sorcière. "Madame la juge ici même aurait fait une torche humaine de moi."

"Aye!" confirma-t-elle.

"Donc elle n'est pas humaine, alors?" dit le professeur.

«Elle l'est." répondit Bonnie. " Je l'ai touché à quelques reprises depuis son premier jour à l'école et elle est humaine. La seule chose inhabituelle chez elle, c'est qu'elle a une aura plus forte que la plupart des humains. Je devine que c'est pour cela qu'elle peut résister au pouvoir de Damon."

"Pouvez-vous arrêter de me le rappeler?" chigna Damon.

Bonnie lui sourit innocemment et il grogna.

"Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les ténèbres au lieu d'Odelle." suggéra Stefan. "Damon, Alaric, assurez-vous qu'elle ne raconte pas quelque chose sur nous."

"Merci monsieur je sais tout !"

Stefan soupira aux pitreries de son frère, mais n'en dis pas plus.

Après une autre heure de discussion, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Un autre chapitre! Les mises à jour de Centaure devrait être de plus en plus rapide d'ici les prochaines semaines. Et l'action de l'histoire va commencer assez rapidement de le prochain chapitre! Alors ce chapitre? Alatic et Odelle ou Damon et Odelle? ;) Laissez-moi vos commentaires, il me fera plaisir d'y répondre! Bisous! ~Meye_

_AH! Pour ceux qui lisent mes histoires en anglais, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse d'écrire une histoire avec Klonnie comme couple, mais j'arrive vraiment pas à écrire depuis quelques temps..._


	6. Confrontation

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!_

_**A/N:** SURPRISE! J'ai réussi à traduire un autre chapitre! OUF! C'est du boulot! XD_

_**Concernant Klaus :** Je voudrais seulement préciser que Centaure VOA a été écrit avant que Klaus ne fasse son apparition officielle dans la série. Donc quand j'ai écrit l'histoire, je me suis fiée à la description de Klaus dans les livres (il est un VRAI psychopathe dans ceux-ci) et comme je ne savais pas à ce moment que les Originels étaient une famille et qu'il était un Hybride, j'ai inventé une toute autre mythologie pour lui, les Vampires et Loups-Garous. Donc, ne soyez pas surpris! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confrontation<span>**

_~ 27 avril 2010 ~_

Ses antécédents étaient parfaits. Alaric était frustré. Il manquait quelque chose, il en était certain. Il avait demandé à ses contacts de vérifier, mais rien de plus que ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Odelle enseigner à l'extérieur; ses élèves et elle sur l'herbe. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle avait l'air détendu, ressemble à tout allait bien à '_Mystic Fall'_. Il supposait que c'était parce que Damon lui avait sauvé la vie qu'elle gardait le silence. Elle était intelligente et devait avoir tout compris ce qui se passait, enfin la plupart. Depuis la nuit de son attaque, elle le regardait différemment, ses yeux le questionnant à savoir si lui aussi était un vampire. Il aurait pu lui répondre, mais cela aurait signifié avoir une discussion avec elle qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

Bonnie avait avoué sa rencontre avec Cleatus, la semaine dernière. Peu importe ce que l'homme avait dit, Alaric était sûr qu'il était un sorcier, pourquoi parler à Bonnie si ce n'était pas le cas. Quoique Bonnie cachait encore quelque chose sur cette rencontre, mais quoi? Encore une fois, il avait appelé un de ses contacts au sujet Cleatus, l'un de ses plus proches amis, Emrick, qui s'était spécialisé dans la sorcellerie au cours des deux dernières années. Emrick était toujours à la recherche d'informations sur Cleatus, la seule chose qu'il avait été en mesure de confirmer était qu'il n'était pas un sorcier. Cela avait surpris Alaric, mais Emrick lui avait dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de différents types d'êtres magiques et que les sorciers étaient un seul d'entre eux. Il avait promis de rappeler dès qu'il trouverait quelque chose sur Cleatus.

Avec une main tremblante, Alaric regarda la petite note qu'il avait trouvée sur son bureau ce matin.

_**~ Monsieur Saltzman, les gens peuvent être si maladroits quand ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose. Soyez prudent. – Cleatus ~**_

Il commençait sérieusement à croire que toute cette histoire de ténèbres était une diversion de Cleatus pour tous les tuer. Quoique, en même temps, s'il avait voulu leur mort, il aurait pu le faire dans la clairière où aucun d'eux n'avait pût se défendre. Peut-être que c'était pire que ça. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des pions dans un jeu d'échecs, joué par Cleatus, et seraient sacrifiés l'un après l'autre au fil du temps.

Ce qui était le plus troublant était que l'écriture était identique à la note de Bonnie, mais pas comme celle de la note dans la boîte ou la lettre leur disant quoi faire.

...

Tout le monde était dans le salon à la maison, en train de parler de la note qu'Alaric avait reçue et ce qu'ils pensaient de Cleatus et s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

"Ok, s'il voulait notre mort, il m'aurait tué dans la clairière, et ne m'aiderait pas!" rationalisa Bonnie.

"C'est vrai, mais comme Alaric a déjà dit nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance aveuglément." répondit Elena.

Ils entendirent des applaudissements et se retournèrent pour voir Cleatus, le sourire aux lèvres. "Bien dit, Mlle Gilbert."

"Je ne peux pas vous sentir." dit Caroline.

"C'est ma faute, évidemment!" répondit Cleatus. Il bougea la main d'une manière nonchalante. "Maintenant, vous devriez être capable de le faire."

"Il y a deux vampires à la porte. Qui sont-ils?" demanda Stefan.

"Ce sont mes amies, seriez-vous assez aimable pour les inviter à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît."

"Et se faire tuer? Je ne crois pas!" grogna Tyler.

"Lockwood, espèce d'imbécile, tu ne vois pas qu'il aurait déjà pu nous tuer. Jeremy va ouvrir la porte !" dit Damon agacé.

Jeremy y alla et revint avec deux femmes.

"Maintenant, ça ne vous dérange si je m'assois?" demanda Cleatus en déplaçant un fauteuil avant de asseoir et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre à sa demande.

Les deux vampires vinrent à ses côtés.

"Mon nom est Sapphire."

Celle qui avait parlé la première était une femme égyptienne avec de longs cheveux noirs droits qui allait probablement jusqu'à ses hanches, il était difficile de savoir avec sa queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux tout aussi noirs. C'était une grande femme, peut-être 1m78, et dans la fin de la vingtaine. Elle semblait forte et pourtant mince. Son style ressemblait à une adaptation moderne de l'habillement antique égyptienne.

"Elle, c'est Deena," poursuivi-t-elle en montrant l'autre femme.

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça devant tout le monde." répliqua la femme avec une voix enfantine forcée." Mon nom est Dee." dit-elle en regardant la bande. "Et c'est le seul nom que vous utiliserez. Compris?"

"Dee, ne commence pas." dit Cleatus.

Celle qui s'était référée à elle-même comme Dee était une vampire aux cheveux blond vénitien, petite et qui semblait être dans la jeune vingtaine. Elle portait des vêtements décontractés, une paire de jeans _skinny_ avec un t-shirt noir et une paire de _Converse_. Le seul élément qui sautait au visage était la courte veste en cuir rose qu'elle portait.

"Alors Cleatus est-ce ces deux-là sont tes gardes du corps, ou tes deux salopes?" demanda Damon avec arrogance.

"Tu dois en savoir quelque chose sur être une pute, non?Comment va Katherine au juste? "répondit Sapphire avec un sourire narquois.

"Est-ce vous qui l'avez tuée?" demanda Alaric.

"Non mon joli, ce n'est pas nous. Aucun d'entre nous l'a tuée " déclara Dee. "Quoique, nous sommes ceux qui ont envoyé la tête à Damon. Elle était déjà morte de toute façon."

Bonnie senti Stefan la regarder et elle hocha la tête. Elle regarda leurs auras et, étonnamment, ils ne mentaient pas.

"Ils disent la vérité." dit-elle à haute voix.

"Avez-vous du sang?" demanda Dee hors de nulle part.

Sapphire mis une main sur son visage avant de soupirer de découragement. Tyler ne pouvait plus se retenir et commença à rire. Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda comme s'il était une sorte de maniaque.

"Les gars je suis désolé, mais vous devez voir l'absurdité de la situation non? Ils pourraient probablement nous tuer en une seconde et la seule chose qui sort de leur bouche est; _Avez-vous du sang?_ D-Désolé, je suis juste nerveux." il termina avec un haussement d'épaules.

"D'accord. Je vais être gentil !" dit Damon en allant vers sa réserve personnelle pour récupérer deux sacs. Il revint et donna un à chaque vampire.

"Merci, Damon, tu es un amour!" répondit Dee, toute enthousiasmés avant de commencer à boire. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine devant un sapin de Noël.

Il regarda Sapphire, s'attendant à des remerciements, mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne fit que décoller ses lèvres du sac assez longtemps pour les lécher celles-ci et lui donna, ce qu'il appela, un sourire très subjectif. Intéressant...

"Alors Cleatus, non pas que nous ne t'aimons pas, en fait je ne t'aime pas du tout, mais il serait bon d'en savoir plus sur vous et ce que vous voulez de nous." demanda Damon.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, les vampires ont acquis leur pouvoir des étoiles et les Loups-garous de la lune. Dans les légendes, comme il est dit, au début, un grand coven d'humains avait le ciel comme Dieu. Un jour, une femme fut brutalement violée et assassinée par les hommes du village voisin. Le coven pria d'être en mesure de venger sa mort et le ciel voulant protéger ses enfants leur donna des corps plus forts qui pouvait guérir facilement et de meilleurs sens. Les hommes responsables de ce crime furent vite retrouvés et amenés à l'hôtel du coven pour y être sacrifiés au Dieu. Ce fut magnifique dans sa décadence. Le dieu leur donna un autre cadeau en échange. Il ne prit que les âmes des hommes, mais laissa les corps pour le coven. La moitié d'entre eux burent le sang des hommes et l'autre mangèrent la chair. Ils se réjouirent de leur victoire toute la nuit."

Il fit une pause. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux et très attentif à son histoire.

"S'il vous plaît continuer." dit Stefan poliment.

"Le temps passe et les gens meurent. Le coven diminuait rapidement et ses gens devenaient frénétiques. Une fois de plus ils demandèrent au Dieu de les aider. Il répondit à nouveau, avec un autre cadeau. Il donnera la vie éternelle à ceux qui avaient bu le sang des criminels, mais avec une malédiction, ils ne seraient plus capables de se reproduire. Le coven fut attristé par cette nouvelle, mais quand même reconnaissants. Mais le dieu n'avait pas fini, l'autre moitié serait capable de se reproduire et d'être changé en immortels au fil du temps par leurs amis déjà immortels. En souvenir de la raison derrière leur immortalité, ils auraient besoin de boire du sang de mortels pour survivre. Et ainsi commença le règne des vampires..."

Cleatus regardé Stefan. "Puis-je avoir quelque chose à boire s'il vous plaît?"

"Bien sûr." dit-il avant d'aller à la cuisine et de ramener avec lui une urne remplie d'eau et un verre.

"Je vous remercie." dit Cleatus au vampire.

Il mit son verre sur la table voisine.

"La vie fut paisible pendant très longtemps. Puis vinrent les chasseurs avec leurs bêtes. Je suppose qu'ils devaient être d'énormes chiens. Quoi qu'il en soit ... Les chasseurs tuèrent un groupe de mortels du coven. Ces hommes étaient des adorateurs de quelque chose de mauvais, de mal... et tuaient pour le plaisir. Lorsque le coven vu les cadavres de leurs proches si sauvagement assassiné, ils se tournèrent une fois de plus vers le ciel. Les chasseurs étaient nombreux, autant que la moitié du coven. Le ciel donna la capacité aux mortels de se transformer en êtres mystiques; moitié loup moitié moitié humain. Ainsi naquirent les Loups-garous. Sachant que ces chasseurs étaient excellents, le ciel leur donna à tous le don de la vitesse et de la force surhumaine. Le coven sortit victorieux du combat, mais perdit quelques-uns des siens. Pour en revenir au coven, ils réalisèrent que les Loups-garous ne pouvaient plus reproduire autre chose que des Loups-garous. Alors ils commencèrent à voler des enfants et des bébés pour les éduquer dans leurs croyances. Cela bien fonctionna pour un certain temps..."

Cleatus soupira. Tout portait à croire que la prochaine partie serait difficile à entendre.

"Au fil du temps les vampires plus âgés commencèrent à devenir fou. Voir le monde changer autour d'eux et d'être coincé à un point fixe les poussa à la folie. Un jour, un vampire et loup-garou se disputèrent. Tout le monde tenta de les arrêter, mais le vampire était tout simplement trop enragé pour être s'arrêta. Alors qu'ils se battaient, les deux se retrouvèrent gravement blessés. Mais ce fut seulement lorsque le loup-garou décapita le vampire que le combat s'arrêta. Mais cette victoire fut de courte durée, car il mourut quelques instants plus tard de ses blessures pleurant pour l'ami qu'il avait tué. Le coven pleura leurs deux amis et alors que le ciel veillait sur eux, il leur donna un dernier cadeau, la vulnérabilité afin de leur rappeler leur passé d'humain. Les vampires devinrent allergique à une herbe appelée verveine. Et ils découvriraient un ennemi en la Terre, le bois serait désormais dangereux pour eux comme un couteau le serait pour un d'humain. Les Loups-garous ayant déjà tant de faiblesses comparativement à leurs frères vampires se verraient ainsi plus faibles pendant la journée jusqu'au coucher du soleil..."

Cleatus s'arrêta de nouveau. "Pouvons-nous prendre une pause s'il vous plaît?"

"B-Bien sûr." dit Alaric.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de pisser de toute façon!" répliqua Tyler en se levant.

"TROP D'INFORMATION!" cria Caroline.

Tout le monde fit une pause, d'aller 'pisser', jusqu'à prendre quelque chose à manger, ou tout simplement bouger après avoir été assis pendant si longtemps. Quant à Damon, il se rapprocha de Sapphire.

"Alors ..."

"Alors?" dit-elle en le regardant.

"Fais-tu quelque chose après le discours de Cleatus?"

"Quoi, tu veux que je sois ta pute, Damon?"

«Eh bien, je peux parler cochon si tu aimes ça." dit-il en lui souriant coquinement.

"Mignon et arrogant! Peut-être un autre moment; je ne couche pas le premier soir. "dit-elle en riant.

Damon sourit à sa réponse. Elle était fougueuse ... il aimait ça. Et elle était la pire et la meilleure vampire présomptueuse qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer depuis très longtemps.

Rapidement, tout le monde était de retour à leurs sièges attendant que Cleatus termine son histoire.

"Où en étais-je... ah oui, maintenant je me souviens. Un jour, un groupe de vampires revint au Coven. Ils devaient être vingt, peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Ils parlaient de suprématie vampirique... vous voyez où je veux en venir. Ce groupe était constitué des plus anciens vampires du coven. Aujourd'hui, nous les appelons les Originels. Quel nom ennuyeuse et pathétique si vous me le demandiez. Aussitôt, ils attaquèrent quiconque osait s'opposer à eux. Vampires et Loups-garous combattirent aux côtés des uns et des autres. Sentant l'extermination inévitable de leurs amis mortels, les vampires du coven se divisèrent en deux groupes. Une moitié continuerait le combat tandis que l'autre aiderait à l'évacuation des Loups-garous. Alors que la lutte continuait, le ciel regarda, le cœur brisé, ses enfants s'entretuer. Il faisait nuit et la lune furieuse de voir ses enfants loups mourir aux mains de ces infidèles leur donna en cadeau une morsure mortelle. Une morsure de loup-garou à un vampire les tuerait. Elle sentit une rage incontrôlable envers les vampires et cette rage se transféra aux Loups-garous. Mais elle réalisa trop tard que ses Loups-garous se retournaient désormais contre les vampires plus âgés qui les avaient sauvés. Les étoiles voyant cela, donnèrent un cadeau de dernières minutes aux vampires; voler. Le lendemain matin, les Loups-garous s'étaient calmés, mais ils pouvaient encore sentir la colère qui serait leur malédiction pour l'éternité. Les vampires avait vu l'erreur de la Lune et avaient pardonné leurs frères. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent au coven. Ce qu'ils y virent les fit pleurer et pleurer pendant des années. Aucun membre du coven n'avait survécu et la moitié des attaquants étaient couchés avec les cadavres de leurs proches. C'était un bain de sang. Le temps passa et les vieux Loups-garous moururent. Et l'histoire qui était transmise de génération en génération se perdit dans le temps, les Loups-garous oublièrent le coven et bientôt ils devinrent les ennemis jurés des vampires. Ce combat continua encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où la malédiction du soleil et la lune fut placée sur eux. Depuis ce temps, les Originels tentent de trouver un moyen de rompre la malédiction. "

"Wow." murmura plupart du groupe.

"Mais quel est le lien entre votre histoire et Centaure?" demanda Stefan.

"Eh bien, je suppose que les étoiles font quelque chose pour aider les vampires ou les Loups-garous."

"Qu'en est-il de la pierre de Lune, est-ce-que vous l'avez encore?"

"Nous n'avons pas la pierre de lune" coupa Dee.

"Quoi?" s'écria Stefan. "Qui l'a alors?"

"Je dirais l'assassin de Katherine," répondit Dee.

"Alors nous ne savons pas qui a tué Katherine, les enseignants et qui a attaqué Odelle!" dit Stefan découragé.

"En fait..." Dee a commencé.

"Vous le savez?" demanda Bonnie.

"Je suis celle qui a tué vos professeurs, mais je ne suis pas responsable de l'attaque contre Odelle."

"Pourquoi diable avez-vous tué ces gens?" répondit Bonnie scandalisée.

"Ils étaient des pions d'autres vampires qui essayaient de s'infiltrer dans votre groupe. Nous avons eu vent de cela et j'ai tué M. Leroux, mais il est revenu à la vie. Imaginez ma surprise! C'est alors que Cleatus a vu l'anneau à sa main. Sapphire a coupé son doigt et je l'ai tué. Même schéma s'est produit avec les deux remplacements. Je suppose que, après deux enseignants, ils en ont eu marre d'envoyer des gens à leur mort. Mais cela ne les a apparemment pas arrêté d'attaquer votre Odelle. Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, je peux maintenant vous donner ça!" Elle sortit de sa poche trois anneaux qui ressemblait à ceux qu'Alaric et Jeremy portaient.

Elle donna un à Elena et l'autre à Bonnie.

"C'est trop gros." se plaignit Elena. Elle sentit la bague changer de forme et bientôt elle avait la taille parfaite. Elle regarda Cleatus. "Tu as fait ça?"

Il hocha simplement la tête.

"Merci," dirent les deux filles.

Dee regarda Alaric. "Tu pourrais donner l'anneau à Odelle."

"Ça serait bizarre." répondit-il.

"Je peux le faire. Elle sait que je suis vampire, elle va accepter le cadeau, si je lui dis que c'est pour sa protection." dit Damon.

"Pourquoi le sait-elle?" demanda Sapphire.

"Je lui ai sauvé et je ne peux pas effacer sa mémoire."

"Elle prend de la verveine?"

"Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était la verveine. Elle peut juste me résister."

"Peut-être qu'elle est une sorcière et a annulé mes pouvoirs, comme tu l'as fait Cleatus." Offrit Bonnie.

«Elle est humaine." interrompit Alaric. "J'ai fait une vérification de ces antécédents. Elle est humaine à 100%, je peux tous vous rassurer sur ce point. "

"Alors Tyler, tu aimes la vampire blonde?" dit Sapphire de nulle part.

«Oh, c'est l'heure de jouer avec vos têtes!" S'écria Dee toute enthousiasmés en frappant dans ses mains.  
>"Q-Quoi?" répondit Tyler choqué.<p>

"Bah, tu sais, blonde, vampire agaçante qui pense que tuer un lapin est aussi pire que tuer un humain. Tu es vraiment étrange, Caroline!"

«Tyler, est-ce que tu as le béguin pour moi?" demanda Caroline surprise.

"N-Non! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? " Gronda-t-il furieux à Sapphire.

"Je m'amuse ... évidemment. Ne rit pas, jeune Gilbert, nous savons tous que tu veux coucher avec la sorcière."

«Je crois que ça suffit, Sapphire" avertit le cadet Salvatore.

"Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un vampire frustré sexuellement, Stefan."

Damon éclata de rire. Grand dieu qu'il adorait cette femme. Elle avait son genre d'humour et il aimait ça.

"Eh bien lui au moins n'a pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour que les filles couchent avec lui." Elle répliqua à Damon.

"Toucher!" Répondit-il, toujours souriant.

"Il est temps d'y aller." dit Cleatus donnant deux filles un regard complice.

Les deux acquiescèrent et dirent au revoir à la bande. Cleatus monta sur le dos de Sapphire.

"Cleatus?" demanda Bonnie.

"Oui?"

"Qui était avec vous dans la clairière? Je suis simplement curieuse."

"C'était moi!" répondit Dee pour lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et peu de temps après, coururent dans la nuit.

...

Le trio était debout et parlait. _Mystic Fall_ était deux villes derrière eux et ils savaient que personne ne les entendrait.

"Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de la pierre de lune Cleatus?" demanda Dee.

"Je ne sais pas Deena, nous devrons simplement trouver une façon de la faire fonctionner."

"Je suis juste contente d'être enfin débarrassés de cette salope!" s'exclama Sapphire.

"Tu es vraiment contente de sa mort, n'est-ce pas?" dit Dee.

"Comme si tu le n'étais pas? Cette femme le méritait et l'avait cherché. Bien que si ce n'était pas d'elle, nous n'aurions pas les deux mignons garçons! Les frères Salvatore sont absolument délicieux. "

"Mesdemoiselles! S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi les détails! Soyons heureux que le pouvoir de la sorcière Bennett soit malléable. "

"Eh bien, c'est de leur faute s'ils posaient les mauvaises questions" rit Dee. "Il y a une différence entre posséder quelque chose et savoir où l'objet est."

"Dee peux-tu courir et ramener la voiture?" demanda Sapphire.

"Pas de problème! De de retour dans 5 minutes! "Dit-elle en courant au loin dans une rue déserte et sombre.

"Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant?" demanda Sapphire sérieusement.

"La professeur, Odelle, n'est pas notre problème. S'ils veulent la protéger, c'est leur choix pas le nôtre. "

"Oui, mais si l'un d'eux meurt ..."

"Alors notre plan avec la pierre de lune va échouer. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver. Je ne le permettrai pas!"

"Ne te fâche pas pour ça Cleatus."

"Tu as raison."

Sapphire sourit en entendant une voiture venir à toute vitesse vers eux.

"Notre conducteur est là! Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé reprendre le volant?"

"Parce que tu es folle?" plaisanta Cleatus.

"Ça doit être ça!"

Quand Dee arriva finalement, ils embarquèrent dans l'auto et quittèrent. Un corbeau noir sur une branche à proximité hurla et s'envola à leur poursuite.

Damon était enragé. Ils leur avaient menti. Ils auraient dû être plus prudent, il avait été en mesure de les retrouver en dehors de la ville en forme d'oiseau. Il avait probablement manqué une grosse partie de la conversation, mais il en savait assez pour les confronter à ce sujet.

Il frappa à la porte de la maison où il les avait vus entrer. Un homme d'âge moyen répondit.

_[Vous allez m'inviter à l'intérieur et me laisser entrer.]_ Commanda Damon.

"Cela ne marchera pas Damon" dit Cleatus apparaissant derrière l'homme. "Comment nous as-tu trouvé?"

"Je vous ai suivi. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, sorcier, et je ne vais pas vous laisser jouer avec nous comme des pions!" Grogna Damon en colère.

"Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter?" rit Cleatus. "C'est la deuxième plus chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendu dans les derniers mois."

Il sortit de la maison et Damon ressenti une pression sur tout son corps, le forçant au sol. Il se sentait comme si un camion l'écrasait et ça faisait extrêmement mal. Les attaques de Bonnie étaient comme des coups de poing de bébé comparativement à cela.

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer ..." gémit Damon à l'agonie. "Tu as besoin toute la bande."

"C'est vrai. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te faire souffrir."

"Cleatus! Assez!" dit la voix impérative de Sapphire.

Il se retourna et rentra dans la maison.

"Je vais le dire ..."

"Tais-toi, Damon!" Coupa Sapphire. "Tu vas garder le silence sur tout ce que tu as entendu! Et, sérieusement, faire du chantage à Cleatus? Vraiment? Ce qu'il t'a fait n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il est vraiment capable de faire. Tu es chanceux que je l'aie arrêté. Lèves-toi et bois ceci!" Finit-elle en lui tendant une poche de sang.

Il lui arracha le sac de la main et bu avidement. Il sentit sa force revenir à lui et il la plaqua contre la porte.

"Vraiment Damon?" lui rit elle au nez, avant de le plaquer face contre sol. "Je suis bien plus âgées que toi bébé Vampire. Ta Katherine était une adolescente pour moi. Sois prudent; apprends à connaître tes adversaires avant de les attaquer."

"J'ai compris!"

Elle lui sourit avant de le libérer.

"Tu es magnifique, Damon, mais tu devrais apprendre à utiliser ta cervelle plus souvent! Maintenant, vas voir ta précieuse Odelle et donne-lui la bague. Cleatus l'a enchanté pour qu'elle s'ajuste à son doigt dès qu'elle l'enfilera. Passe une bonne nuit Damon."

Elle retourna à l'intérieur avant que Damon ne puisse dire autre chose. Il poussa un grognement de colère et couru vers _Mystic Fall_. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Cleatus lui avait fait peur et il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps près de l'homme.

...

Alaric était dans la rue, assis dans sa voiture, espionnant la maison d'Odelle. Toutes les lumières étaient déjà fermés lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il l'avait manquée avant qu'elle n'aille au lit. Il faisait cela depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis son attaque, il était venu voir les alentours de temps en temps, surveillant sa maison.

Elle avait une routine la plupart du temps. Quand elle avait des devoirs à corriger, elle posait ses choses dans le salon sur la grande table, et puis allait prendre une douche avant de préparer le souper. Ensuite, elle corrigeait des devoirs jusqu'à 22hres, puis, elle se changeait pour mettre sa chemise de nuit, prenait une petite bouchée (généralement un fruit), et enfin elle était au lit vers 22h15. Les jours où elle était essentiellement libre, elle suivait à peu près la même routine, mais cessait de travailler autour de 21h30, prenait quelque une collation et regardait un film pour ensuite aller au lit. Elle mangeait rarement des mets à emporter, elle semblait plutôt douée pour la cuisine. Elle parlait au téléphone de quatre à cinq fois par semaine, sans doute à sa famille et ses amis. Et en ce qui concernait l'exercice, elle sortait avant le coucher du soleil pour faire de la marche rapide de ou elle travaillerait sur sa machine elliptique quatre fois par semaine. Elle était manifestement célibataire et ne parlait pas vraiment beaucoup aux gens hors du travail. Quoique, Alaric ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'attaque ou si elle avait toujours été comme ça avant.

Il fut surpris quand il vit Damon avancer vers la maison. Il n'osa pas rester et prendre le risque de se faire pincer de nouveau. Alors il quitta en regardant dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer que Damon ne s'était pas retourné vers lui.…

Odelle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et courut pour vérifier qui c'était. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'œil magique et vit Damon. Elle ouvrit la porte.

"Damon, il est deux heures du matin qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?"demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.  
>"Je devais te donner cela." dit-il en ouvrant sa main vers elle.<p>

Elle a pris la bague. "Quelle est cette bague?"

"C'est pour te protéger contre les vampires. S'il vous plaît porte là. "

Elle l'enfila et celle-ci changea de taille comme Sapphire l'avait promis. Elle passe le cadrage de la porte et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il mit sa main autour de sa taille et la tira plus près de lui. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser torride auquel elle répondit volontiers.

"Damon ..." murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

"Je ne peux pas." dit-il en la poussant doucement, ses yeux complètement noirs et des veines protubérantes sur son visage.

"Ton visage...?" dit-elle plus étonnée qu'autre chose.

"Je vais te faire du mal, Odelle, si je reste avec toi cette nuit. Je suis tellement en colère, je peux à peine me contenir en ce moment. S'il te plaît recul à l'intérieur de ta maison."

Elle l'écouta et était de retour derrière la barrière invisible qui empêchait l'entrée à Damon.

"Merci Damon," murmura-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit Odelle." Répondit-il avant de partir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Alors, c'est le chapitre où j'aime demandé la question suivante: Damon/Sapphire ou Damon/Odelle ou Damon/quelqu'un d'autre? J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre! Et bien sûr dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la preuve que l'histoire mérite son statut M :D Ah! Et n'oublié pas d'aller voter dans le sondage sur mon profil! Il reste encore 7 chapitres à Centaure et pour l'instant ce ne sont pas les suites qui sont en tête pour la prochaine histoire à être traduite! MErci encore aux lecteurs et laissez-moi un p'tit mot! Bisous ~Meye_


	7. Eaux chaudes

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_**A/N:** Avant tout, je veux m'excuser de l'énorme délai pour cette mise à jour. Je suis généralement très ponctuelle, mais disons que depuis décembre dernier, il y a eu beaucoup de trucs à gérer et bon ma famille a priorité. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet et vous laisser lire la suite._

_Si je peux me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, le contenu est très… TRÈS CHAUD! Ha ha ha Et plus d'une fois en plus!_

_**Remerciement :** À tout le monde qui lise Centaure et ceux qui lisent aussi mes histoires en anglais et un gros merci cette fois-ci à PopGame_

_** PopGame :** Merci beaucoup de la critique! Ah! Oui Katherine, en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment de rôle pour elle dans l'histoire, donc je l'ai tué LOL Mais j'ADORE Katherine dans la série. LoL Je ne dirai rien au sujet d'Alaric lol, mais je peux te confirmer que dans cette histoire le couple principale est Damon/OCs, donc pas de Bamon (même si je suis fan de Bamon, Klonnie et Kennett et parfois Stefonnie LOL) Donc encore merci et le nouveau chapitre est totalement grâce à toi!_

_**Sur une autre note :** Malgré mon absence j'ai quand même été là, je peux me donner une petite caresse dans le dos pour avoir demandé à de mettre les noms de Finn et Kol dans la liste des persos. Et ça marcher! Quel service! J'étais surprise de voir leur réponse que ce serait fait après moins de 48hres! Donc Merci de ta rapidité!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eaux chaudes<span>**

_~ 29 avril 2010 ~_

Damon n'avait pas été capable de dormir depuis les deux dernières nuits. Ses rêves de courir maudissaient son sommeil. Il descendit à la cuisine pour trouver Bonnie et Stefan parlant tranquillement. Il agita la main en guise de bonjour et s'assit en silence.

"Est-ce que ça va Damon?" demanda Bonnie inquiète.

"Mm! Mm!" Répondit-il, à moitié endormi, la tête sur les avant-bras.

"Dee est venue tôt ce matin." dit Stefan.

"Que voulait-elle?" marmonna Damon.

"Nous dire qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Cleatus pense qu'il peut peut-être trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous être d'utile, mais il a besoin de voir par lui-même si l'information est vraie ou non. Penses-tu que nous pouvons leur faire confiance, Damon?"

"Non. En ce moment nous ne sommes rien, que des pions et jusqu'à ce que nous sachions à quel jeu nous jouons, nous ne pourrons faire un aucun geste. "

"Je vois, eh bien, la bonne chose est que Cleatus a trouvé quelque chose sur la pierre de lune et nous l'apportera avant de partir."

"Donc, elle est venue juste pour nous dire ça?"

"Pas vraiment." rit Bonnie. "Pauvre Alaric, il va passer la journée coincé avec sa nouvelle fan #1."

"J'imagine trop de choses que je ne veux pas voir en ce moment, merci Madame la Juge!" répondit Damon sarcastiquement.

Bonnie et Stefan se mirent à rire.

...

Damon se trouva à nouveau devant la maison du trio. Pourquoi était-il venu chercher l'information sur la pierre de lune lui-même? C'était vraiment une idée stupide.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Sapphire en longue chemise de nuit en linblanc. Eh bien, peut-être pas si stupide finalement.

"Damon, que fais-tu ici?" demanda Sapphire surprise.

"La pierre de lune."

"Je suis désolée, mais Cleatus et Dee sont allés à _Mystic Fall_ avec les informations. Pourquoi venir ici?"

"Je ne voulais pas voir Cleatus à ma maison!"

"Aw! Tu essayes de les protéger." elle lui sourit doucement. "Aucun mal ne leur sera fait, tu devrais déjà le savoir. M. Tennant?"

"Oui Milady?" répondit l'homme d'âge moyen que Damon avait vu quelques nuits plus tôt.

"S'il vous plaît inviter mon ami, Damon."

"Entrez Damon."

Elle se tourna vers l'homme. _[Vous irez dans votre chambre et dormirez jusqu'à demain. Vous ne vous réveillerez pas, peu importe ce que vous entendrez.]_

L'homme répéta sa commande et alla se coucher.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu invité?"

"Vraiment, Damon? Tu me poses cette question... Damon Je peux lire les pensées, je sais à quoi tu penses."

Il la regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'empoigner son cou et l'embrasser agressivement. Elle le poussa assez fort pour le faire tomber. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, il se plaça dans une position accroupie grognant après elle, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

"C'est ça Damon, prends-moi!" Dit-elle séduisante, manifestement excitée par son visage colérique.

Il bondit et la plaqua si fort contre le mur qu'il craqua sous la pression. Elle gémit mettant ses jambes autour de la taille de Damon. Il poussa sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de ses hanches, elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il grogna de nouveau se frottant contre elle.

Elle laissa glisser ses mains entre eux et ouvrit son pantalon, et prit son érection dans une main avant de le caresser. Il poussa sa main de côté et la pénétra en un coup punitif. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui. Ils grognèrent l'un à l'autre avant de s'embrasser et de se mordre alors qu'il commença à faire des vas et viens en elle farouchement.

"Ouiiiii! Damon!"

Il sentit ses ongles contre son dos transperçant son manteau de cuir puis sa chemise avant de s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il fit un gémissement luxurieux. Il eut juste assez de temps pour voir son sourire malicieux, avant elle ne le poussa à nouveau.

"SAPPHIRE!" ragea Damon courant après elle jusqu'en haut de l'escalier.

Il l'épingla le visage au sol, cul en l'air et la pénétra à nouveau; une main tenant ses hanches tandis que l'autre gardait sa tête baissée.

"Tu l'as cherché!" dit-il en déchirant en lambeaux sa chemise de nuit.

Ses poussées auraient brisé les os de n'importe quel être humain normal, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait le supporter. Et par les sons qu'elle faisait, elle aimait chaque instant. Il garda un rythme acharné et rapide.

Elle ouvrit les jambes pour lui donner un plus accès et releva le haut de son corps. Son dos était contre son torse et elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

"Si bon ... Damon!" chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Damon glissa ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps. Il aimait ça, de la baise à la vampire 100% pur, il était en feu. C'était rapide, brutale et il savait que ce serait bientôt fini. Il continua à graffigner sa peau pour le plaisir d'entendre ses gémissements. Puis il laissa sa main droite voyagé vers le bas. Il inséra le long son érection son majeur et son annulaire alors que son pouce commença à jouer avec son clito.

"Mords-moi!" gémit-elle, saisissant l'arrière de sa tête et offrant son cou.

Il le fit et elle eut un double orgasme. Il sentit ses fluides descendre sa queue alors qu'il bougeait toujours en elle, puis son clito donna des spasmes avant qu'il ne sente ses parois se serrer sur lui. Il suça plus fort son cou et vint en elle.

Les deux retombèrent au sol épuisés.

"C'était ..."

"Ouais..." dit-il, comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

"Merde!"

"Quoi?"

"Tu dois partir immédiatement!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je peux entendre la voiture sur la route vers la maison. Cleatus ne sera pas heureux de ce qui vient d'arriver. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être là quand il rentrera à la maison!" finit-elle en se levant et tendant une main vers lui.

Il zippa son pantalon et la tira vers lui, avant de l'embrasser farouchement.

"Nous devrions réessayer une autre fois!" Il sourit.

"Mm! Pour sûr. Allez, vas t'en!"

Il sauta hors de la fenêtre et se transforma en un corbeau. Quelle soirée incroyable. Si se mettre en danger pour la bande aurait pour résultat une baise, il le ferait à nouveau sans aucun doute.

...

"Sapphire, vilaine fille! Tu ne pouvais pas résister hein?" rit Dee lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison qui empestai le sexe.

"Ne me dis pas que tu couché avec Damon?" demanda Cleatus en colère.

"Il est venu ici, je ne l'ai pas cherché. Je suis désolée Cleatus, mais c'est Damon dont nous parlons! "

"Tu auras à faire face aux conséquences de ce choix Sapphire, pas moi!"

"Je sais Cleatus. Je vais affronter mon destin... "

Le corbeau s'envola vers _Mystic Fall_. Il espérait seulement que Sapphire ne serait pas sévèrement punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_~ 6 mai 2010 ~_

Odelle sortait tout juste de sa douche quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elle se tarie rapidement avant de mettre un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Oh! Désolé de vous déranger madame!" dit un adolescent embarrassé.

"Non, non c'est pas grave. Comment puis-je t'aider?"

Il lui montra une boîte de chocolat.

"Aw! Je vois. " dit-elle en souriant. "Combien pour deux?"

"C'est 5$ madame!" dit-il.

"Donne-moi une minute."

Elle alla dans la cuisine et prit l'argent dans sa bourse. Elle revint à l'entrée et tendit l'argent au garçon.

"Et voilà."

"Merci de rendre la tâche aussi facile!" dit-il en la saisissant par la main et en la tirant hors de la maison. "Je pense que je vais garder ce truc bon marché pour un long moment."

Elle vit son visage changer et sa bouche s'ouvrit montrant de longues canines, elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Il la gifla du dos de la main et elle fut projetée près de la route, fracassant le sol avec un bruit de rupture. Elle gémit de douleur, elle arrivait à peine à rester consciente, et à sa grande horreur, elle se souvint qu'elle avait retiré la bague que Damon lui avait donnée, avant de prendre sa douche.

"Je vais avoir du plaisir avec toi." Il s'empara de son bras et le cassa.

Son cri perçant alerta les voisins qui appelèrent la police. Il ouvrit son peignoir avant de lui taillader la peau comme un fouet partout où il pouvait frapper. Après un coup particulièrement dur à la tête, elle s'évanouie. Il continua à jouer avec son corps la tuant lentement.

Finalement se releva et regarda les dégâts qu'il avait faits et sourit. Son cœur battait faiblement et il était excité par ce qu'il voyait. Il sourit, tant pis, elle ne serait pas éveillé pendant qu'il la violerait, ça aurait été merveilleux.

Il baissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais n'y porta pas attention ; trop concentrer sur la vue en face de lui. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose exploser sur son dos et hurla de douleur quand il sentit la verveine faire fondre sa peau. Il n'eut que le temps de faire demi-tour avant qu'un pieu ne traverse son cœur. Il tomba au sol.

"ODELLE? ODELLE? "cria Alaric paniquant.

Il vomit avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec sa manche. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était Odelle, brisée et gisant sur le sol. Il vérifia son pouls, elle respirait à peine. Il la recouvrit et la mit dans sa voiture, conduisant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'hôpital.

Dès leur arrivée, une équipe d'urgences prirent immédiatement Odelle en charge. Il alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Une infirmière était venu le voir plus tôt et lui avait donné un sédatif, car il avait été effréné à son arrivée avec Odelle.

...

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Pendant ce temps, Alaric avait appelé Stefan pour l'informer de l'attaque sur Odelle et qu'il avait reçu la visite du Sheriff Forbes. Il lui avait révélé qu'Odelle avait attaqué par un vampire et qu'il l'avait tué. Elle était partie dans l'espoir de trouver pour trouver une couverture convenable pour l'attaque.

Maintenant, toute la bande était assise dans la salle d'attente. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, trop secoué par l'attaque.

"Nous avons pris trop de chances avec elle en pensant qu'elle était en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons plus faire ça." dit Damon, brisant le silence. "Je vais surveiller sa maison les jours de semaine et je vous laisserai les week-ends. Alaric, pourrais-tu retourner à sa maison pour prendre sa bague, s'il te plaît?"

"Appelez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles?"

Damon hocha la tête.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, un médecin passa par la porte et vint parler avec eux. Odelle avait un bras et une jambe cassés, une commotion cérébrale et perdu beaucoup de sang .Curieusement, à l'exception des nombreuses coupures sur son corps, elle pourrait sortir d'ici un jour ou deux. Ils pouvaient aller trois à la fois à l'intérieur de la chambre pour lui rendre visite.

Damon, Stefan et Jeremy y allèrent en premier. Ils entrèrent la chambre monotone et virent Odelle qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur ses bras, deux yeux pochés et la lèvre inférieure enflée. Elle sauta légèrement quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et se retourna.

"S-Salut." murmura-t-elle, avant de sangloter.

À la surprise de Stefan et de Jeremy; ce fut Damon qui alla à ses côté le premier, enroulant doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'elle pleurait contre son torse.

"Ne t'en fais pas Odelle, laisse-toi aller." dit le frère aîné.

"Nous devrions essayer encore une fois d'effacer sa mémoire," murmura Stefan, en s'assurant qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

"Les gars, j'ai été dans sa situation avant et ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour être, surtout si vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe!"

"Gilbert a un bon point Stefan."

"Quelqu'un est venu me voir avant vous." dit Odelle qui avait cessé de pleurer. "Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et fut très bizarre à ce sujet."

"Le Conseil des fondateurs." répliqua Damon. "Qu'est-ce que le vampire t'a fait Odelle?"

"Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de bien des choses, j'ai perdu conscience."

"Et nous sommes tous soulagés de savoir que tu n'étais pas consciente." dit Jeremy, lui souriant tendrement.

"Merci Jérémy."

"Je vais rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle restera à l'hôpital. Stefan laisse les autres venir et rentre ensuite à la maison avec eux de sorte que vous puissiez dormir un peu. Je vais attendre Alaric. "

"D'accord. Viens, Jeremy! "

"On se revoit à l'école Odelle."

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Damon en souriant.

…

Damon regardait Odelle, profondément endormie. Elle portait la bague et avec l'aide de son sang, elle guérissait rapidement. Alaric lui avait dit ce que le vampire avait été sur le point de faire quand il l'avait sauvée et avait décrit dans quel état elle avait été allongée sur le sol le corps meurtri et ensanglanté. Damon avait été choqué de voir à quel point il avait pris à cœur cette histoire.

Il sourit quand il vit son visage revenir à son bel état original. Il serait obligé d'utiliser son pouvoir de compulsion sur le personnel demain matin afin qu'il laisse Odelle partir. La nuit s'annonçait fort ennuyeuse...

_~ 8 mai 2010 ~_

Odelle était couchée sur le dos, incapable de dormir. Elle sortit du lit et mit la courte robe de chambre de soie jaune clair assortie avec ce qu'elle portait. Elle alla dans la cuisine et bu de l'eau. Puis alla au salon et finalement, se mis à marcher aller-retour entre les deux pièces.

"Ah! Et puis merde, hein? " dit-elle avant de retourner à sa chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre. "Damon, es-tu là?"

"Y a-t-il un problème?" demanda Damon sortant de nulle part à côté d'elle.

"Peux-tu entrer en s'il vous plaît?" répondit-elle en écartant de son chemin.

Il entra par la fenêtre et elle la referma derrière lui.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Damon à nouveau.

"Rien." répondit-elle en caressant son torse, puis ses abdos.

Il la regarda les sourcils bien élevés sur son visage.

"Ferme ton téléphone Damon." murmura-t-elle.

Il fut très surpris, mais l'invitation à dormir avec elle était la très bienvenus. En un clin d'œil, ils étaient tous deux nus et sous les couvertures dans son lit.

"Avons-nous besoin de protection?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il eut un éclat de rire débonnaire. "Non. Tu n'es pas Bella et je ne suis clairement pas Edward. Donc, tu es en sécurité!"

Elle rit à la référence de _Twilight_.

"Damon ..." gémit-elle de plaisir quand il commença à taquiner son entrée avec son érection.

Elle poussa et il la laissa faire, pour l'instant. Il se retrouva sur le dos avec Odelle au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, puis glissant jusqu'à ses épaules et son torse.

"Tu es tellement beau…"

"Merci!"

"Ne sois pas arrogant avec moi." répondit-elle en le frappant amicalement.

"J'adore quand tu parles en français. Ton accent est très différent de celui auquel je suis habitué."

"Bien oui! Je suis moitié Canadienne, pas moitié Française."

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Elle embrassa son cou, suçant la peau juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle continua sa descente, adorant son corps comme s'il était une sorte de dieu. Elle commença le masturber lentement d'une une poignée serrée tout en l'embrassant et léchant sous le nombril.

"Retourne-toi." ordonna Damon.

Et elle s'exécuta. Damon n'attendit pas et inséra deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tout en léchant et suçant à son clito. Elle gémit avant de prendre son érection dans sa bouche. Après deux ou trois essais, elle put le prendre au complet dans sa bouche.

"Oui! C'est ça, suce-moi!" grogna-t-il avant de se perdre dans la luxure.

Il introduit un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt mettant plus de pression. Elle déplaça sa bouche et mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Damonnn!" elle vint secouant du double orgasme.

Il les fit basculer, avec Damon sur les genoux entre ses cuisses. Il prit ses chevilles et les mit sur ses épaules.

"Prête?"

Elle le regarda les yeux remplis de désir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tira les draps de lit. Il le prit comme un oui et la pénétra.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Gémit-elle, son corps s'arquant.

Il garda un rythme très lent avec des coups durs. Odelle était un phénomène. Tout comme Elena, elle avait accepté les Vampires sans préjugés. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, il savait qu'elle avait été choquée les premiers jours. La façon dont elle regardait Alaric avait été hilarante. Il était certain qu'Alaric avait parlé contre lui, mais elle n'avait rien écouté, évidemment. Il la regarda; si fragile, soumettant son corps à lui sans retenue et malgré tout, assez forte pour lui faire face sans crainte. Il se sentait comme s'il se regardait avec Katherine lui donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais cette chienne de Katherine l'avait utilisé. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à Alaric, pas avec Odelle. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, poussant à l'intérieur de son canal étroit et chaud. Avec Sapphire, il avait été presque bestial, mais avec Odelle il pouvait sentir son abandon humain et sa passion. Ça le rendait furieux de vouloir être bon pour elle, maudit soit cette femme!

"Damon ... arrête ... de penser ... juste ... oh mon dieu! Fait juste ressentir!" murmura-t-elle en haussant les hanches pour imiter ses coups.

Il commença à aller plus vite, en grognant de temps à autre, quand il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui. Il écarta les jambes, se penchant vers l'avant pour l'embrasser. Elle lâcha les draps pour lui caresser les cheveux avant de mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille le tirant plus profondément en elle.

"Plus ..." demanda-t-elle de plaisir.

"Je dois ... Je dois ..." dit-il comme un mantra.

"Fais-le ..."

Il émit un grognement victorieux et planta ses dents dans son couse régalant de son sang chaud rempli de désir. Il saisit ses deux mains et les tint de sa forte prise au-dessus de sa tête et continua de boire tout en poussant en et hors d'elle.

"DAMONNN!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vint avant de perdre conscience.

…

Damon était venu peu de temps après Odelle. Il l'avait ensuite emmenée à la douche et lavé tous les deux. Puis retourné au lit avec Odelle dans ses bras. Elle avait été inconscient tout ce temps.

Il caressait sa joue quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

"Rebienvenue!" Il sourit d'un regard taquin.

"C'était incroyable ..." murmura-t-elle avant de le tirer vers le bas pour un baiser.

"Tu devrais dormir. Tu dois être épuisée..."

"Je le suis. Tu vas rester, oui?"

"À moins que tu ne me chasse?"

"Mm! Laissez-moi réfléchir ... naah!"

"Donc, on t'a donné la semaine de congé, que vas-tu faire de celle-ci?"

"Facile, Je vais faire l'amour avec toi toute la semaine..."

"Eh! Merde! J'ai encore une érection!"

Elle eut un petit rire. Mais descendit sous les couvertures et lui donna une pipe, si bonne, qu'il ferait référence à celle-ci comme une arme plus tard.…

…

Damon se réveilla, ses narines dilatant à l'odeur du sang. Il sauta hors du lit vers l'odeur venant de la cuisine. Il était sur le point de s'énerver dangereusement quand il vit Odelle sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, un doigt dans la bouche. Il sourit et s'avança vers elle avant de prendre son doigt dans sa bouche pour sucer son sang.

"Eh bien, ça marché!" sourit-elle. "Bonjour à toi aussi!"

"Tu t'es coupé le doigt volontairement?"

"Oui et je ne le referai jamais. Ça fait trop mal!"

"Tu es incorrigible!"

"Ah oui?"

Il l'assit sur le comptoir et ouvrit sa robe de nuit.

"Et oh! J'ai froid! Tu peux peut-être te promener nu, mais je ne peux pas!"

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle frissonna.

"Tu es si chaud!"

"J'ai bu beaucoup de ton sang la nuit dernière."

"Mm! J'ai envie de toi Damon ... "murmura-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

"Impossible de dire non à ça!" répondit-il, avant de se glisser en elle.

Elle gémit mordant son épaule.

"Je t'ai fait mal?"

"Ça va ... Ne t'arrête pas..."

...

"As-tu eu des nouvelles de Damon?" demanda Elena inquiète.

"Il a dit, et je cite: _'Cesse d'être un bloqueur de sexe'_!" répondit Stefan.

"QUOI? Est-ce qu'il essaie de coucher avec Odelle? " déclara Tyler, en passant proche de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

"Tyler, il m'a dit ça dimanche matin et nous sommes quoi, mercredi? Je ne pense pas qu'il essaie encore, mais plutôt qu'il continu." finit Stefan avec un soupir.

"Je m'en fous si je me fais frapper pour en savoir plus, mais je vais tellement lui demander plus de détails quand je vois Damon!"

"TYLER!" cria Caroline.

"Aw tu restes la plus jolie!" répliqua le loup-garou, en lui souriant.

"Tu crois?"

"Bien sûr! Mais c'est un truc de gars!"

"D'ac-D'accord."

Après la visite de Cleatus, la bande, moins Damon, avait décidé de se diviser en deux groupes, une partie chercherait sur le passé de Cleatus tandis que l'autre rechercherait des informations sur la pierre de lune. Le seul indice que Cleatus leur avait donné avait été très utile:

_"Vous cherchez des informations erronées au sujet de la pierre de lune. Ce que vous recherchez en ce moment est tout simplement appelé 'La clé'. La pierre n'est pas CETTE clé-là. La pierre de lune a été conçu pour autre chose."_

Quand ils avaient demandé comment il pouvait être sûr. Il avait simplement répondu:

_"Quel était son nom déjà, ah oui Lucy Bennett. Elle a réussi à tempérer la pierre pour tromper Katherine. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une pierre contenant une malédiction aussi puissante pourrait être si facile à jouer avec?"_

En y repensant, Stefan se dit que c'était tout à fait logique, mais avec les Originels et Katherine qui voulait à la fois Elena et la pierre, ils n'auraient jamais suspecté quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, que le doute était installé, il était avec Caroline, Tyler et Elena dans cette bibliothèque ancienne cherchant n'importe quoi qu'ils puissent trouver.

"Stefan, je pense que j'ai quelque chose ..." déclara Elena.

Ils vinrent tous derrière elle pour regarder ce qu'elle avait lu.

"C'est une blague j'espère! La pierre serait un GPS?" déclara Tyler, incrédule.

"Att-Attendez! Ça serait un GPS pour quoi ? "demanda Caroline.

"Ça dit que c'est pour trouver le chemin vers les étoiles..." répondit Elena.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres en état de choc.

"CENTAURE!" s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

"Y a-t-il autre chose Elena?"

"Non, mais Stefan, je ne pense pas que nous devrions laisser ce livre ici. Nous avons cherché partout et c'est le premier livre à ce sujet que nous avons trouvé."

"Je sais. Rentrons à la maison. Nous avons une bonne heure de route qui nous attend."

...

Damon et Odelle étaient à la maison familiale Salvatore, assis près de la cheminée.

"Ceci est trop romantique." déclara Damon mal à l'aise.

Odelle rit. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Tu viens?" dit-elle tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Il sourit et se rendit à elle.

"Alors, as-tu apprécié la visite!" Il sourit.

"Encore une fois avec l'impudence! Oui, J'ai particulièrement aimé la visite de ta chambre; le lit est très confortable!"

"Viens ici!" dit-il en la tirant plus près avant de l'embrasser.

"Tu es insatiable!" elle chuchota contre ses lèvres.

"Je sais, mais tu ne sembles pas t'en plaindre!"

Elle caressa la bosse croissante dans son pantalon, lui mordant légèrement le cou. Il émit un long gémissement.

"EH! MERDE!" cria-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Le bloqueur de sexe est arrivé." Il pouvait entendre la voiture se rapprochant de la maison.

Elle s'assura d'être présentable veillant que tout était en place. Ils étaient à ses élèves après tout.

Caroline arriva en tête sautillant gaiment, puis Tyler suivie d'Elena et Stefan main dans la main.

"Hey Dam ... Salut Odelle!" dit Stefan surpris de la voir.

Il y eut un silence très inconfortable. Odelle se leva.

"Je devrais y aller!"

Damon courut et revint avec un petit sac de voyage.

"Embarque sur mon dos!" dit-il à Odelle.

"Odelle tu n'es pas obligé de partir!" répliqua Stefan.

"C'est correct. Bye tout le monde!"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'elle était sur son dos, Damon s'était enfuit avec elle.

"Ça, c'était bizarre!" déclara Elena.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle peut supporter ce con?" pensa Caroline à haute voix.

"Merci de ne pas insulter mon frère Caroline. Damon peut être bon, enfin, parfois..."

...

Alaric avait passé la semaine à la recherche d'informations sur Cleatus avec Bonnie et Jeremy. C'était maintenant dimanche soir et les trois étaient sur le point de retourner à la maison des Salvatore. Ils firent un arrêt rapide au bureau d'Alaric.

"J'ai juste besoin de prendre quelques livres. Ce ne sera pas long."

"Professeur, vous avez des messages sur votre enregistreur." déclara Jeremy.

"Peux-tu appuyer sur _**'Écoutez'**_, s'il te plaît?"

Jeremy le fit.

"Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 09h30." dit une voix enregistrée féminine.

_"Alaric, c'est Emrick. Écoute, je ne sais pas qui est le gars à qui tuas parlé, mais il ne peut pas être ce qu'il prétend être. Je suis terrifié. J'ai cherché partout et la seule chose que j'ai trouvée lié à un certain Cleatus est impossible. Regarde ton télécopieur, je t'ai envoyé les copies les plus importantes. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à cet homme. Cleatus était un druide bien connu et très puissant. Je sais que tu ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose sur les Druides, mais pense à Merlin. C'est ça que Cleatus était. S'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, il aurait plus de 1000 ans Alaric. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que la description que tu m'as donné de lui correspond à ce que j'ai trouvé de mon côté. Donc, cet homme... Je ne sais pas Alaric, s'il te plaît sois juste prudent. Appelle-moi."_

Bonnie avait l'air terrifié. Elle regarda les deux hommes. "Nous devons avertir les autres dès que possible. Alaric, appelle Damon pour s'assurer qu'il est à la maison familiale."

…

Alaric gara la voiture et ils coururent à l'intérieur.

"Les gars, vous n'en croirez pas vos oreilles ! Il s'agit de Cle ..."Jeremy s'arrêta quand il vit Cleatus et Dee dans le salon avec le reste de la bande.

Cleatus leur sourit."Ah! Il vous êtes enfin là, nous vous attendions! Les ténèbres sont si proche... "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Merci d'être resté fidèle! :) Alors ce chapitre? Commentez pour me laisser vos penser ou théories (j'adore lire les théories) Et n'oublié pas d'aller voter dans le sondage sur mon profil! MErci encore aux lecteurs! Bisous ~Meye_


	8. Révélations

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_**A/N:** Est-ce que je vais réussi à me faire pardonner avec un 2e chapitre posté aussi rapidement? Oui? Non? C'est beaucoup de travail que de traduire mes histoires en même de travailler sur mes livres pour enfants! Ha ha ha! Enfin, bonne lecture!_

_**Remerciements :** Encore un gros merci à PopGame!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Révélations<span>**

_**:: texto ::**_

_"Ah! Il vous êtes enfin là, nous vous attendions! Les ténèbres sont si proche... "_

"Allez les gars, asseyez-vous!" déclara en souriant Dee.

"Miss Bennett, je ne ferais pas de mal à une sorcière, en particulier une de lumière comme vous, sinon je ne vous aurais pas aidé. S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous." dit Cleatus, sa voix plus impérieuse.

Alaric alla aussi loin que possible du duo et s'assit.

"Où est Sapphire?" demanda enfin Damon.

"Elle ne sera pas des nôtres, pour l'instant. Sapphire a joué avec le feu et a payé le prix de son erreur. Quoique, je ne pense pas qu'elle a appris sa leçon. Et c'est la seule chose que vous devez savoir, Damon Salvatore. " conclut Cleatus.

"Damon, ne me dites pas que tu as aussi couché avec Sapphire également?" posa Stefan découragé.

"Ça t'étonne? La fille est canon!" déclara Damon.

"On s'en balance de ça, je veux savoir ce que vous êtes!" s'écria Alaric.

"Mon nom est Cleatus. Je suis le dernier descendant d'un clan de Druides." Il vit le visage sceptique d'Alaric. "Et oui Alaric, ce qui me fait plus de 1000 ans."

"C'est impossible!" dit Stefan.

"Oh! Vraiment? Je suis vieux, jeune Salvatore, et j'ai appris et créé tellement de choses au fil du temps. Mon clan cherchait l'immortalité, sans perdre leur humanité. Là où ils ont échoué, j'ai réussi. Tout comme le coven dont je vous ai parlé, nous aussi avions pour divinité le Ciel. Quand les vampires et les Loups-garous cessèrent de prier, le Ciel se tourna vers nous pour l'aider à réparer les torts que ceux-ci avaient créés. A cette époque, nous étions presque disparu, mais j'ai fait un pacte avec le Dieu, si je l'aidais, il m'aiderait à chercher l'immortalité en retour. La réponse vint à moi dans un rêve et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris à voler l'immortalité d'un vampire. Chaque année, je dois sacrifier un vampire au Ciel et voler sa force vitale. Voilà pourquoi je connais Katherine et les Originels. Mais je me suis caché d'eux, c'est pourquoi je voyage avec Deena et Sapphire. Sapphire a le sang d'Elijah dans ses veines. "

"Elle est l'enfant d'un Originale. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si puissante." déclara Elena.

"Et toi?" demanda Caroline en regardant Dee.

"J'ai été changé pendant la Renaissance. Ma transformation ne fut pas agréable. Mes agresseurs m'ont violée et m'ont torturé pendant plusieurs jours. Ils ont continué à me donner leur sang pour que je puisse guérir et puis, ils recommençaient à zéro. Sept jours m'ont-ils torturée. Le huitième jour, l'un d'eux m'a tué par erreur. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais un vampire enragée. Ils m'ont gardée comme leur esclave sexuelle pendant plus de dix ans. J'étais sur le point de perdre la tête quand ils m'ont sauvé..." Elle s'arrêta souriant à Cleatus.

"Tu peux t'arrêter tu sais." Murmura Stefan.

"C'est correct, tout ça est loin derrière moi. Ça ne me blesse plus d'en parler maintenant. C'est comme si je racontais la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Cleatus neutralisa leur pouvoir pendant qu'elle les tenait au sol. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde de ce moment, de les tuer, je veux dire. Depuis lors, je voyage avec eux."

"Si cela peut vous rendre heureux, Elijah est mort." répondit Stefan.

"Nous le savons, mais merci quand même." déclara Dee.

"Alors Cleatus, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" demanda Alaric.

"Presque, j'ai juste besoin de faire en sorte que ce que j'ai est utile et faisable avant de vous en parler. Je ne veux pas que quiconque ait de faux espoirs. Je ne suis pas cruel. "répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Alaric frissonna. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, mais alors là, pas du tout, en moins que Damon. Au moins avec Damon, Alaric avait généralement le dessus, mais avec Cleatus, c'était comme s'il avait toujours dix longueurs d'avance sur lui.

"Alors, comment va votre petite enseignante chérie?"

"Comme tu te souciais d'elle de toute façon, Cleatus!" rétorqua Damon frustrés par l'audace de l'homme.

"Très bien. Je voulais simplement essayer d'être poli. Alors Damon, la petite demoiselle est-elle déjà ta salope?" dit Cleatus en se moquant de Damon. En lui relançant son insulte sur Dee et Sapphire, Cleatus savait très le genre de réaction que Damon aurait et que ça en vaudrait la peine.

Damon grogna et se jeta sur Cleatus. Il était à environ un pied de lui quand l'attaque invisible l'assaillit et il tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Tout le monde regarda avec horreur Damon tandis que Cleatus riait.

"QUE FAITES-VOUS À MON FRÈRE?" hurla Stefan à Cleatus.

"Rien qu'il ne mérite pas!"

Soudain, un vent puissant s'éleva autour de Cleatus et tout le monde pris peur. Dee posa une main sur son bras.

"Tu devrais arrêter», dit-elle calmement. "Tu vas trop loin."

Le vent souffla plus fort autour de lui et puis tout s'arrêta. La seule chose qui pouvait être entendu était les gémissements de Damon. Elena vint à ses côtés.

"Es-tu correct?"

"Qu'est-ce ... que t'en ... pense?" répondit-il clairement en peine. "Je m'en vais chez Odelle. Je ne veux pas rester ici avec ces maniaques dans ma maison."

Il se leva avec difficulté, en refusant l'aide de quiconque. Il prit son manteau, clés de voiture et quitta.

L'émotion émanant du groupe allaient de la colère à la peur. Dee soupira.

"Tu sais clairement comment tuer une ambiance. Cleatus. Tu vas résoudre ce problème, je ne vais pas prendre le blâme cette fois-ci." Elle se tourna vers la bande. "Quelqu'un veut jouer à Twister?"

Tout le monde avait l'air abattu, même Cleatus.

"Je reviendrai un autre jour. Reste si ça te chante Deena, moi, je m'en vais." répondit Cleatus.

Un par un, sans un mot, ils quittèrent la salle, laissant seule Dee.

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire toute seule maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, faisant la moue.

...

Odelle alla répondre à la porte et fut surprise de voir Damon.

"Hey... Je pensais que tu avais une urgence?"

"Ouais." souffla-t-il, avant de tomber vers l'avant.

"DAMON!" elle s'écria horrifiée.

Elle le tira à l'intérieur et le coucha sur le canapé. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée et courut dans la cuisine pour récupérer une poche de sang.

"Bois."

"Merci Odelle." Il but et s'évanouit.

Elle transporta Damon, pas une tâche facile, dans sa chambre et le laissa tomber sur son lit. Puis elle enleva ses vêtements lentement. Même si elle était inquiète, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que son corps avait sur elle. Il avait un corps svelte avec des muscles bien découpés; un torse magnifique et des cheveux aussi doux que la soie. Et ces yeux ... Quand elle eut terminé de le déshabiller, elle retira sa chemise de nuit et alla sous les draps avec lui.

"Bonne nuit, mon Damon." murmura-t-elle affectueusement en lui donnant un baiser.

...

_Damon était dans une partie de la forêt qu'il commençait à que trop bien connaître. Merde, ce rêve à nouveau. Il se sentait vidé et torturé, mais lorsqu'il regarda pour des blessures, rien ne clochait. Il pouvait goûter et sentir le sang sur ses lèvres. Ça c'était nouveau._

_"Qui est là?" demanda-t-il sentant quelqu'un près de lui. Son visage changea; ses yeux noircissant et des veines laides apparurent autour de ses yeux. "J'ai dit qui est là nom de Dieu!"_

_"DÉPÊCHES-TOI! COURS!" cria une voix ni masculine ni féminine._

_Et il les sentit de nouveau; la panique, le besoin de courir et c'est ce qu'il fit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ne sachant pas pourquoi. Son corps tout entier douloureux, mais il ne fit que courir, propulsé vers l'avant par la voix criarde derrière lui. Il a couru ... si loin ... dans les ténèbres..._

...

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec une fine couche de transpiration recouvrant son corps. Il regarda à ses côtés et vit Odelle se blottir contre de lui.

"Comment ai-je atterri ici?" Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Puis il se souvint de la confrontation avec Cleatus et frissonna.

Il se recoucha et tira Odelle à lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle lui sourit nonchalamment.

"Bon matin. Vas-tu mieux? "demanda-t-elle lui donnant des petits baisers sur le torse à plusieurs reprises.

"Mm ... Eh bien, je peux pas me plaindre en ce moment. Mais oui, je me sens mieux. Est-ce que je me suis évanouie? "répondit-il en caressant sa nuque.

"Oui et tu es lourd!" ricana-t-elle.

"Lourd tu dis?" dit-il en la chatouillant.

"Damon!" protesta-t-elle, son ricanement se transformer en fou rire. "Stop!"

Et de nulle part, il la pénétra. Ses rires se changèrent en gémissements. Damon sourit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre résistance, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était déjà très excitée.

"Es-tu toujours aussi prête pour moi Odelle?" il demanda en donnant de dures poussées en elle.

"Ouiiii."

Il tira légèrement ses cheveux et l'entendit haleter.

"Mm ... tu aimes ça Odelle?" dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de refaire le même geste.

"Tout pour toi Damon..." gémit-elle remuant ses hanches pour obtenir un meilleur angle.

Sans aucun avertissement, il la mordit juste au-dessus de la clavicule, suçant lentement. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête avant de les mettre ensemble dans une poignée ferme. Il utilisa ensuite sa main libre pour caresser sa poitrine, puis, lentement, descendit vers son clitoris.

Ils bougèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Odelle vint suivie de Damon pas trop loin derrière. Il mit ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête et la regarda. Il pouvait encore sentir son canal contracter autour de son sexe qui se ramollissait doucement et il adorait la sensation.

"C'est le genre de réveil que j'adore." rétorqua Odelle, promenant ses doigts contre les côtes de Damon.

"Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord." il regarda l'horloge sur sa table de chevet et soupira. "Et tu dois te préparer pour l'école. J'espère que je peux t'y reconduire!"

"Mm ... peut-être."

"Peut-être?"

"À une condition."

"Balance!"

"Tu me refais l'amour dans la douche..." murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il grogna de manière sexy et la tira à la hâte vers la douche.

_~ 17 Mai 2010 ~_

Odelle était dans son bureau regardant les devoirs de ses élèves. Certains d'entre eux étaient plutôt bien. Sans surprise, la dissertation de Stefan était parfaite. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

"Entrez." Alaric entra. "Oh! Salut Alaric! Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle en lui souriant, mais perdit son sourire assez vite lorsqu'elle vit son visage grave. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"J'ai besoin de parler avec toi et c'est important. Peut-on s'asseoir?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Tous deux assirent sur le canapé près de son bureau.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Je ne veux pas sonner comme le mec jaloux, mais plus comme l'ami très inquiet ..." il commença mal à l'aise.

"Tu veux parler de Damon," affirma-t-elle en souriant.

"Écoute Odelle, tu ne connais pas Damon comme le reste d'entre nous. Il est dangereux et va utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il est probablement juste en train de t'utiliser en ce moment et je ne peux pas juste regarder et ne rien dire. Les choses qu'il a faites, tu n'en sais pas la moitié. Odelle, il suffit de demander à Stefan..."

"Tu as raison Alaric."

Il sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle continua.

"Je ne connais pas Damon comme n'importe quel d'entre vous. Je le connais mieux, parce que je vois son cœur à travers les ténèbres. Il est arrogant et la plupart du temps égoïste, mais il m'a sauvé la vie Alaric, tout comme tu l'as fait et il a pris soin de moi. Peu importe ce que tu me dis de lui, il est bon avec moi et c'est ce qui est important."

"Mais Odelle, c'est seulement une façade pour te séduire."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau en regardant en dehors de la fenêtre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu devrais partir."

"Odelle..."

"Alaric." dit-elle en l'arrêtant et en regardant au-dessus de son épaule. "Damon sera toujours le seul pour moi. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je savais juste que ... Nous pouvons retarder le destin, mais nous ne pourrons jamais l'arrêter. Je sais dans mon cœur que Damon et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble."

"Tu parles comme une petite fille amoureuse, Odelle."

"Non, je parle comme une femme qui a foi en l'avenir qui a été déposé devant elle. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un comme Damon m'échapper." Elle se retourna pour regarder dehors.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de la convaincre, peut-être qu'il aurait une meilleure chance avec Damon. Maintenant, le problème était de savoir comment s'assurer d'avoir Damon loin d'Odelle. Il allait devoir être patient.

Il quitta le bureau d'Odelle, confus et en colère face à son entêtement.

…

Damon regrettait sa décision. Elena lui avait demandé de venir pour le dîner. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé que ce serait un truc romantique avec elle, mais non, bien évidemment, c'était un dîner de groupe. Pourquoi avait-il encore des espoirs que quelque chose arriverait, alors qu'il avait mis une croix sur la chose? Au moins, la fillette Dee et le druide Cleatus n'étaient pas là.

C'est en regardant Elena riant de l'autre côté de la table avec Stefan, qu'il se souvint rappeler sa déclaration. Son téléphone vibra et il le regarda.

_**:: Je suis nue dans mon lit... et je pense à toi. xoxo ::**_

Damon gémit, il devenait dur au pire des moments. Odelle allait tellement y goûter lorsqu'il la verrait. Eh bien, au moins, il aurait quelque chose pour se distraire pour le reste de la soirée. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna faire semblant de s'amuser. Il senti quelqu'un le fixer et tourna la tête pour voir Alaric le dévisageant. Il haussa les sourcils.

Alaric détourna les yeux et se mit à parler avec Bonnie. Le téléphone de Damon vibra de nouveau.

"Damon, ferme donc ton téléphone?" demanda Caroline agacée.

"Aux dernières nouvelles Forbes tu étais celle qui recevait les ordres, et non l'inverse!"

"Damon, ne t'énerve pas." averti Stefan.

"Je n'ai rien fait. C'est elle qui a commencé!"

"Il est un peu raison Caroline!" dit Elena.

Caroline souffla et se tourna vers Tyler, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Damon regarda son téléphone.

_**:: Mm! J'adore mes doigts, mais ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville .J'ai envie de toi Damon. ::**_

Il allait tuer Odelle. Elle faisait décidément intentionnellement, elle savait qu'il était coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il lui renvoya un texto.

_**:: Tu vas tellement le regretter. ::**_

_**:: Tu vas me donner la fessée Damon? MDR ::**_

_**:: Ne pas me donne pas des idées! ::**_

_**:: Mm! J'adore quand tu es comme ça! Est-ce que je vais avoir de la difficulté à marcher demain? ::**_

_**:: Oh! que oui Mademoiselle ::**_

**_:: Il me tarde! _:)_ ::_**

"Damon, à qui envois-tu des texto comme ça?" demanda Elena.

"Odelle." répondit-il pas vraiment concentré sur autre chose que son téléphone.

"Elle va bien?" dit Elena inquiète.

"Elle va bien, elle s'ennuie, je suppose."

Personne n'osa demander autre chose à Damon voyant qu'il était manifestement plus intéressé par sa discussion avec Odelle qu'eux. Au moins, il ne causait pas de problèmes.

_**:: Damon... ::**_

_**::Oui? ::**_

_**::C'est si bon! ::**_

_**:: Odelle, je vais te tuer. ::**_

_**:: Vraiment? Damon, as-tu une érection? ::**_

_**:: J't'emmerde! ::**_

_**:: MDR ::**_

_**:: ... ::**_

_**:: Aw! Sois Pas fâché! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ma maison. ::**_

_**:: Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mes pantalons en ce moment si tu veux savoir! ::**_

_**:: Mm! J'aimerais sentir ta queue bien dure en moi en ce moment. Si bon ... Damon ... Je suis sur le point de venir. ::**_

Damon se leva et quitta la salle à manger. Tout le monde regarda bouche bée où il avait été assis il ya quelques secondes.

"C'était bizarre." déclara Jeremy.

Alaric se leva lentement et s'excusa pour quelques minutes.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Damon composa le numéro d'Odelle.

"J'savais ... que tu ... m'appelerais ..." gémit-elle, poussant ses doigts dans et hors d'elle.

Damon gémit faiblement, entendant les bruits qu'elle faisait. Il baissa sa fermeture éclair, sortit son érection et la serra durement avant de la pomper rapidement.

"Tu ferais mieux de te préparer ... Quand je vais mettre mes mains sur toi, je ne vais pas être gentil."

"Oui ... Ooooh ... DAMON!" cria-t-elle venant sur sa main.

"Putain!" il vint juste après elle.

"Je vais attendre ta venue, petit vampire!"

"Tu vas te réveiller avec ma queue en toi si tu t'endors!"

Elle rit et raccrocha. Il se lava les mains et changea son pantalon. Il fut surpris de voir Alaric l'attendre quand il sortit de sa chambre.

"Voulais-tu quelque chose?"

"Je sais que t'ordonner ne servira à rien, donc Damon je vais faire de cette façon."

"Hein?"

"S'il te plaît, laisse Odelle seule Damon. Tu joues avec elle et nous savons tous que tu n'as de soucies que pour Elena. Odelle est une fille merveilleuse et ce que tu fais est mal. "

"Okay ... Primo, je vais faire ce que je veux et je me fiche de ton opinion. E due, es-tu jaloux pour de vrai?" ria-t-il. "Ça, c'est hilarant. Tu es jalouse parce que je l'ai baisé avant toi? "

"Non vampire. Je ne suis pas jaloux, mais Odelle est une bonne amie à moi et je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec elle comme ça. "

"Elle est venue à moi Alaric; toute seule et je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors n'essaie pas de me blâmer. Tu veux savoir comment c'est arrivé?" se moqua-t-il en faisant son truc les yeux qu'il faisait quand il était contrarié.

Alaric était sur le point de partir quand Damon le poussa et le tint contre le mur. Alaric était furieux et regrettait son manque de verveine.

"Je faisais mon quart de surveillance comme un bon garçon et elle m'a appelé à l'intérieur. Elle s'est jetée sur moi parce qu'elle me voulait tellement et elle m'a envoyé un texto plus tôt parce qu'elle s'ennuyait de ma queue à l'intérieur d'elle. Alors professeur, je ne pense pas que je vais la laisser seule. En fait, dès que cette farce de dîner sera fini, je vais accourir chez elle. Et je te jure que c'est la vérité quand je te dis que je vais la baiser toute la nuit et lui faire gémir mon nom pendant que tu pourriras dans ta chambre. "

Alaric était dégoûté et ça se voyait sur son visage.

"Grosso modo, mêles-toi de tes putains d'affaires Saltzman!" il grogna en colère. Il donna l'homme une dernière poussée dur, le plaquant contre le mur et redescendit se joindre au groupe.

Alaric soupira, il avait essayé. Il tuerait Damon s'il blessait Odelle.

…

Lorsque Damon entra dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteints. Il alla à la chambre d'Odelle. Il n'alla pas plus loin que quelques mètres quand il sentit une aiguille percer son cou; de la verveine! Tout disparu et il tomba au sol.

…

Quand il se réveilla, il était nu et attaché au lit à baldaquin d'Odelle avec des cordes qui avaient été trempé dans la verveine.

"Odelle?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle apparut dans son champ de vision un sourire coquin sur son visage. Dès qu'il vit qu'elle était bien et en plein santé, ses yeux se noircissent. Il grogna.

"Aw! Ne sois pas fâché! J'ai fait mes recherches avant de faire cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je voulais avoir du plaisir. J'ai utilisé la plus petite dose de verveine sur toi. Juste assez pour t'assommer pendant quelques minutes. "

Elle vint vers le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

"Odelle, dès que je me libère, je vais te trucider!"

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-telle en saisissant son érection et le masturba.

Elle commença à l'embrasser, le mordre et le lécher jusqu'à sa bouche. Dès que leurs visages étaient suffisamment proches, Damon lui mordit les lèvres assez fort et bu son sang. Elle se frotta contre son sexe en érection avant de reculer le visage.

"D'où t'es venu cette idée?"

"Eh bien ... je dois adapter mon style à toi Damon. Je peux être perverse moi aussi ... parfois. " répondit-elle en rougissant. "Et il est clair que tu l'apprécies." dit-elle avant de mettre son érection dans sa bouche profondément.

"Putain!" gémit-il à haute voix. "Okay, je ne vais pas te tuer ... Juste... te baiser ... et bien comme il le faut! Bordel! Odelle... "

Elle prit ses testicules dans une main jouant avec elles lentement tout en étirant son index afin de caresser son périnée délicatement. Elle sentit sa queue aller plus loin vers sa gorge lorsqu'il commença il a commencé à baiser sa bouche furieusement bougeant ses hanches de haut en bas.

Il vit dans le coin de son œil sa main libre aller plus bas vers son entre-jambes. Il a entendu, plus qu'il vit Odelle se doigter.

Il pouvait sentir ses gémissements réverbérant autour de sa queue et c'était incroyable. Elle ne saurait pas ce qui allait la frappé dès qu'elle le détacherait.

"Odelle ..." il hurla, venant dans sa gorge.

Elle se déplaça un peu et bu tout ce qu'il lui donna. Elle remonta en appuyant ses cuisses contre ses hanches. Elle caressa son torse à deux mains, le graffignant légèrement.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus des vampires! Leur vigueur!" Elle s'empala sur l'érection de Damon.

Elle se pencha vers l'arrière et desserra les cordes autour des pieds de Damon avant de bouger ses hanches de haut en bas. Dès qu'il avait libéré ses chevilles, Damon plia les genoux et posa les pieds sur le lit. Il poussa sa queue vers le haut, la pénétrant profondément.

"Ouiii ..." gémit-elle.

"Détaches-moi ... MAINTENANT!" ordonna-t-il.

Et elle le fit. Aussitôt, il les retourna. Il se pencha sur Odelle, la pliant quasiment en deux et la pénétra de nouveau avec férocité. Il attrapa chaque côté de sa tête et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras sur le lit et continua à la marteler.

Ses jambes tombèrent de chaque côté de lui. Les cris de plaisir d'Odelle, les gémissements de Damon et le claquement de leurs corps se réunissant étaient les seuls bruits dans la chambre.

Odelle ne pouvais plus bouger la tête; la poignée Damon était trop solide, tout comme elle ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme la nuit. Il lécha le sang résiduel sur ses lèvres avant de les sucer encore pour faire couler plus de sang.

"Encore Damon! Mon Dieu ... ne t'arrête pas! Oh ... "

"Oui! C'est ça, serre-moi. "

"DAMON!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme.

Il donna quelques coups de plus avant d'éjaculer à l'intérieur de son canal chaud. Il bougea sa tête sur le côté et la mordit brutalement. Il sentit ses ongles presque briser la peau de son dos. Il continua à boire; bougeant ses hanches en cercle avec sa queue toujours à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent, respirant difficilement avec un air épuisé, mais de toute évidence rassasié.

"C'est de mieux en mieux ..." murmura Damon.

"Mm ..." fut sa seule réponse. Elle était trop fatiguée pour dire autre chose.

"Douche?"

"Je ne peux pas ..."

"Je ne vais pas dormir sur un lit mouillé!"

"La chambre d'amis ..." souffla-t-elle, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Il se retira, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il alla dans l'autre chambre et la déposa sous les couvertures avant de la rejoindre. Ils s'endormirent très rapidement.

…

Damon se réveilla lentement. Ça avait été une de ces nuits rares où son cauchemar l'avait laissé tranquille. Il ouvrit les yeux. Odelle dormait encore dos à lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait un bras autour d'Odelle la gardant tout près de lui. Il blottit son nez contre sa nuque inhalant son parfum. Elle sentait comme les pommes, la sueur et le sexe, elle sentait la perfection.

Il entendit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, elle était éveillée. Elle prit quelque chose sur la table de chevet et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

"Bon matin". dit-elle.

De la menthe. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer cette fille.

"Salut...! Toi, Odelle, t'es une fille vraiment vilaine." lui sourit-il, les sourcils montant et descendant.

"Oh! Tais-toi Damon, tu as adoré chaque minute! " répondit-elle en rougissant.

"Je l'admets, sauf pour la seringue de verveine. C'est tout simplement horrible! "

"Comme si tu m'aurais laissé t'attacher avec des cordes trempées dans la verveine volontairement!"

"Eh bien, manifestement pas, mais maintenant ... l'idée me semble plutôt agréable!"

Elle s'étira paresseusement en lui souriant. Il sourit en retour et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Oh! Avant que j'oublie ... Tu es officiellement invitée à te joindre à nous vendredi pour un souper de groupe! " dit-il nonchalamment.

"Tu ne sembles pas trop chaud à l'idée ..."

"Ne te méprend pas, je serai heureux de t'y voir. Je ne recevrai pas des tas de texto puisque nous serons dans la même pièce. "

"Tu pourrais être surpris!" dit-elle en riant.

"Mais en fait, je déteste ce genre de choses. Pour rendre les choses pire Dee et Cleatus seront là. "

"Ce sont ceux dont tu m'as parlé non? Le sorcier et la vampire. "

"Druide."

"Sans importance. Maintenant, c'est samedi, je veux prendre une douche chaude, un petit-déjeuner et nettoyer mes draps de lit. "

"Tu as une dure journée devant toi."

"Je pense que je peux gérer ma journée et toi, tu ne crois pas?"

Il lui sourit.

_~ 30 Mai 2010 ~_

_**:: ZzzZzzZzz ::**_

_**:: Es-tu vraiment en train de m'envoyer un texto? ::**_

_**:: Damon, si c'est ce que tu appelles un 'souper de groupe', je ne voudrais pas voir ce que tu appelles un enterrement. ::**_

_**:: Tu réalises qu'à un moment donné, ils vont remarquer que nous nous textons mutuellement ! ::**_

_**:: Et puis? Peut-être que ça deviendra plus intéressant ... ::**_

_**:: J'ai une influence épouvantable sur toi Odelle. ::**_

_**:: MDR ::**_

_**:: Je suis sérieux. ::**_

_**:: Oui, je vois ça. Très convaincant avec ce sourire sur ton visage. ::**_

_**:: Ok, j'admets que c'est ennuyeux et je m'amuse bien à t'envoyer des SMS ... Surtout en face de mon emmerdant de petit frère . ::**_

_**:: J'aime être honnête, personne ne vous croit. Caroline m'a demandé qui je textais, j'ai répondu toi et elle m'a dit: 'Si tu ne voulais pas me le dire, t'avais simplement qu'à le spécifier au lieu de mentir!" ::**_

_**:: A propos d'être honnête, Alaric m'a dit de m'éloigner de toi. ::**_

_**:: Tu n'es pas le seul. ::**_

_**:: Il t'a dit de t'éloigner de toi-même? ::**_

_**:: Espèce de p'tit garçon effronté! ::**_

_**:: Je peux t'assurer que je suis tout à fait viril. : D ::**_

Elle allait répondre quand Elena lui demanda de les aider à la cuisine. Elle la suivit.

Damon s'appuya contre le comptoir, regardant les filles laver la vaisselle. Tout le monde aidait, à l'exception de Damon, évidemment. Odelle était de l'autre côté de la cuisine avec Dee pas trop loin d'elle, ce qu'il trouvait bizarre. Dee avait évité Odelle toute la soirée et maintenant elle essuyait la vaisselle avec elle.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Cleatus se rapprocher également d'Odelle. Il avait regardé le druide pour une bonne partie de la soirée et il ne pouvait pas expliquer le sentiment qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Cleatus avait lancé des regards à Odelle à plusieurs reprises et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui attendait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il vit le druide venir entre les deux jeunes femmes et doucement poussé Odelle sur le côté. Elle le regarda, l'incertitude dans son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle regardait yeux écarquillés Cleatus. Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver?

"Hey Odelle, pourrais-tu me donner le plateau là-bas?" demanda Bonnie pointant un plateau de verre pas trop loin d'Odelle.

Odelle s'exécuta. Leurs mains entrèrent en contact lorsque Bonnie était sur le point de prendre le plateau. La sorcière sursauta et le plateau tomba au sol se cassant. Damon se redressa brusquement voyant sa réaction, et automatiquement il se tint sur ses gardes.

"Bonnie, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda d'un ton inquiet Elena.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" s'exclama Bonnie terrifiée en regardant Odelle.

"Bonjour Bonnie." Sourit Odelle, mais ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle entendit. Mais plutôt celle de Sapphire qui sortit de sa bouche.

"ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS LES GARS, ET VITE!" hurla Bonnie en panique.

Tout le monde l'écouta et alla derrière Bonnie, sauf pour Stefan et Damon qui vinrent à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bonnie?" demanda Stefan.

"S-Son aura ... Elle n'est pas ..." dit Bonnie le doigt pointant Odelle.

"Tu voudrais bien nous expliquer la situation?" exigea Damon en regardant Odelle.

Odelle regarda Cleatus une dernière fois, puis elle se retourna vers la bande. Elle ne fit que les fixer du regard en souriant.

Et sous leurs yeux; Odelle se transforma en Sapphire.

Tout l'enfer se déchaîna ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** Oh! La la! Vous avez aimé? Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver selon vous? Est-ce que Odelle est morte? Est-ce que Sapphire prétendait être Odelle depuis le début? Comment Damon et Alaric vont-ils réagir? Vous aurez toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre! Merci encore de commenter! Xoxo ~Meye_


	9. Athéna

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise La Grande Ourse créée par Frédéric Ouellet. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit._

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_**A/N:** WOUAH! Je suis en feu! Ha! Ha! Ha! Quand même, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'essaye pas de me faire pardonner! :) J'aime bien ce chapitre-ci, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on voit un côté différent de Damon vers la fin et j'aime écrire Damon dans ce genre de conflit intérieur! Enfin, Bonne lecture!_

_**Remerciements : **Encore une fois, merci à PopGame de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est vachement apprécié! :) Et malgré, merci à vous tous, lecteurs anonymes! :p_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Athéna<span>**

_Et sous leurs yeux; Odelle se transforma en Sapphire._

_Tout l'enfer se déchaîna ..._

"Tu l'as tuée!" cria Bonnie en crise de panique.

Damon grogna et essaya de sauter à la gorge de Sapphire, mais comme dans la clairière, il fut arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. En fait, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait bouger.

"Je vais sceller la cuisine afin qu'aucun de vous ne puisse sortir. Je vais relâchez le sort qui vous maintient en place, mais je vais mettre une protection autour de nous. Damon tu as déjà goûté mes pouvoirs, ne me teste pas à nouveau. Maintenant, vous allez écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. "

Ils se sentirent la pression se soulever de leurs épaules. Damon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait commencé à se soucier plus qu'il ne le pensait d'elle ... Odelle était morte.

"Non, elle ne l'est pas." dit Sapphire en lisant dans ses pensées.

Elle sembla soudainement incertaine d'elle-même.

"QU'EST-CE-QUE TU ATTENDS, PARLE ! OÙ EST ODELLE? " hurla Tyler.

"Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle ... Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps" déclara Dee en lui souriant.

Elle regarda Damon et changea à nouveau.

"HEIN?" s'exclama tout le monde bouche bée.

Ils virent une nouvelle femme. Elle ressemblait à Odelle, mais elle était plus grande, peut-être 1m70 ou plus et voluptueuse. Là où Odelle avait été maigre, cette femme avait des courbes, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'Odelle. Elle avait les cheveux brun foncé légèrement ondulés qui descendait sous ses épaules avec une belle peau dorée et de doux yeux bruns. Puis elle se transforma à nouveau en Odelle.

"Je suis Odelle." Puis elle se transforma en Sapphire. "Mais je suis aussi Sapphire." Puis de nouveau en la nouvelle femme. "Mais mon vrai nom est Athéna."

"T-Tu es ..." commença Damon.

"Une métamorphe." finit-elle en se transformant en Damon.

"Oooookay. C'est tout simplement trop bizarre! " s'exclama Tyler.

Elle se retransforma elle-même, en celle qu'elle avait appelé Athéna.

"Ceci est ma véritable apparence."

"Tu peux te changer en n'importe qui?" demanda à Alaric ébahie.

"Oui, mais j'ai besoin de digérer leur sang avant. Mais nous parlerons moi plus tard. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité. Je suis l'assassin de Katherine et celle qui a écrit la note à Damon. Mais avant Katherine, Cleatus et moi avions traqué les Originels cherchant à mettre la main sur leur chef, Klaus. C'était le créateur de Katherine. Lorsque vous avez sauvé Elena, vous n'avez pas tué Elijah, les Originels sont plus forts et ne peuvent pas être facilement détruits. Ils ont le même genre de protection que vos bagues, mais elle est beaucoup plus puissante car elle peut les protéger contre le soleil, mais aussi le bois. Ils ont également vécu pendant des milliers d'années, de sorte que leur résistance à la verveine est tout à fait remarquable. Cleatus et moi avons pris soin de nous débarrasser d'Elijah. "

"Comment pouvons-nous les tuer alors?" demanda Stefan.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous casser la tête avec ça. Nous avons trouvé le dernier Originel un mois après que nous avions tué Elijah. Il reste uniquement Klaus. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés Mystic Fall, nous avons réalisé que quelqu'un avait déjà infiltré votre école et nous avons dû nous avons dû nous occuper de ces enseignants. "

"Mais pourquoi les tuer? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser votre pouvoir de compulsion sur eux? " demanda Elena.

"Je ne peux contredire un ordre donné par un Originel puisque j'ai bu le sang d'Elijah avant de le tué. J'ai essayé de les forcer, mais c'était probablement Klaus qui avait donné les ordres, donc je ne pouvais pas les utiliser mon pouvoir de compulsion sur eux. Si nous les avions laissé agir, ils auraient tué la plupart d'entre vous avant de kidnapper Elena pour Klaus. Quant à la pierre de lune, je l'ai caché. Je sais que vous avez trouvé ce qu'elle fait. La pierre de lune est la clé pour trouver le Centaure et celui-ci est quelque part dans la forêt de Mystic Fall. "

"Qu'est-ce que Centaure?" demanda Jeremy.

"C'est notre vengeance, en fait, c'est une prison." répondit-elle en regardant Cleatus.

"Le Centaure est une constellation, comme vous le savez, mais c'est également le nom du sortilège pour vaincre Klaus. Je vous ai dit que le Ciel s'était tourné vers mon clan pour l'aider. Ensemble nous avons créé un puissant sortilège qui aurait besoin de onze personnes pour l'activer. Chacun d'entre eux serait liés à Klaus pour une raison spécifique. Nous sommes ces onze personnes. Toi, Elena Gilbert, êtes vraiment la clé pour briser la malédiction du soleil et la lune puisque vous êtes le sosie Petrova. Nous avons dû duper les Originels et Klaus alors les druides firent le tour du monde pour répandre des rumeurs sur la pierre de lune. La vraie clé pour briser la malédiction est bien cachée et je vous assure, elle ne sera pas trouvée. Athéna a envoyé le collier de Katherine à Klaus hier. Il sera furieux, mais nous savons qu'il va essayer de retrouver tous les Originels avant de venir ici. Cela nous donnera plus de temps pour nous préparer. Il faudra entre un mois ou deux avant qu'il attaque." finit Cleatus.

"Avant de continuer, je voudrais poser une question." Demanda Alaric en regardant Athéna.

"Vas-y."

"La nuit où Damon a couché avec toi, en tant que Sapphire, je surveillais ta maison et je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir. Comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force-là? "

"Comme ça." elle disparut.

Ils sentirent une brise chaude autour d'eux. Et puis elle réapparut, où elle était.

"Je suis une très ancienne Métamorphe. J'ai appris à maîtriser deux éléments, l'eau et l'air. Je ne vieilli pas parce que mon habilité à changer de forme me donne la capacité de régénérer mes cellules. "

"À l'exception du bien commun, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Klaus?" demanda Damon, sa voix teintée de sarcasme.

"Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails de ma triste vie. Mais il y a longtemps, et je dis bien TRÈS longtemps, Les Métamorphes étaient plus que des légendes et les Vampires commencèrent à nous pourchasser afin de créer des hybrides, mais leur plan échoua puisque nous, Métamorphes, sommes à la tête de la chaîne alimentaire et nous ne pouvons pas être changés en d'autres créatures, puisque nous nous pouvons imiter toutes les autres. Klaus et les Originels furent enragés de cette constatation et décidèrent d'aller avec la politique 'Servez-nous ou mourez'. Il existe encore des Métamorphes à travers le monde, mais ils vivent comme n'importe quel autre humain ou prétendent être des vampires ou toutes autres créatures. Vous êtes les premiers à voir mon apparence réelle, sauf pour ma famille décédée, Cleatus et Dee. Donc oui, avant que quiconque nous le demande, nous avions tout prévu. Nous sommes eux qui ont mis les livres et documents où nous savions que vous les trouverez. Nous savions aussi que tu écoutais notre conversation sous forme de corbeau ce soir-là, Damon. " répondit Athéna.

"Notre seul problème maintenant est que nous ne savons pas comment Centaure est supposé fonctionner et ce que le sortilège fera à Klaus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons tous besoin d'être là et que le destin nous guidera à travers ce moment. Klaus aura besoin d'être avec nous, bien sûr." déclara Cleatus.

"Bon, attendez une minute! Les attaques sur Odelle ... je veux dire Athéna? "demanda Alaric.

"La première fois était pour vous faire croire que j'étais innocente. J'ai forcé le vampire en tant que Sapphire de m'attaquer lorsque je serais changé en Odelle. Bonnie n'a pas détecté le mensonge, car c'était Dee qui avait répondu à sa question et qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette attaque. " dit Athéna. "Par contre, pour la deuxième fois, c'était ma punition pour avoir couché avec Damon, et le vampire fut cette fois-ci contrôlé par Dee. Mais nous n'avions pas vérifié ses antécédents donc nous ne savions pas qu'il jouissait en torturant ses victimes à mort et l'oubli de la bague à l'intérieur ne faisait pas partie du plan non plus. Mais Ça m'était égal, et quand j'ai eu l'occasion d'être avec Damon à nouveau, je l'ai prise." finit-elle en rougissant.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment intéressé par Damon?" demanda Tyler incrédule.

"Fais attention ce que tu dis, Lockwood!" gronda Damon au loup-garou.

"Depuis son époque." répondit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'son époque'_?" répliqua Tyler.

"C'est à Damon de le savoir." Elle s'approcha lentement du vampire en question. "Damon, j'ai besoin te parler seul à seul. S'il te plaît, Je sais que tu penses que je suis pire que Katherine en ce moment, mais de grâce, je t'en prie, donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer. " supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fut tenté de lui faire du mal et de la faire souffrir comme il l'souffrait, mais il voulait savoir, alors il ne fit que hoché la tête. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus à couper le souffle qu'il n'avait jamais vu en guise de réponse.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle.

"Puis-je faire une suggestion? Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question pour Athéna, elle et Damon pourrait quitter afin de discuter en privé. Damon, Stefan, il serait mieux si Dee et moi dormions ici. Athéna continuera à jouer son rôle d'Odelle jusqu'à ce que le problème avec Klaus ne soit réglé. Est-ce que ça vous va vous, jeunes hommes? "demanda Cleatus calmement.

"Damon?" Stefan se tourna vers lui.

"Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est le moyen le plus sécuritaire." Il regarda Athéna. "Allons-y."

"Avant que ne l'oublie, je vais tous vous inviter dans ma maison par précaution demain soir." déclara Athéna en regardant les vampires.

Elle rejoignit Damon devant la porte. Ils prirent sa voiture et partirent en direction de sa maison.

…

Une fois sur place, elle lui offrit un sac de sang.

"Merci de boire à ta faim. Tu en auras besoin plus tard. "

Il était confus, mais n'argumenta pas avec elle. Au final, il but deux sacs.

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre et elle ferma les rideaux avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur son lit.

"Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu voudras. Je vais y répondre. Aucun secret entre nous maintenant! " lui dit-elle.

"Tu as quel âge? Ton vrai âge, je veux dire. "

"Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même, mais je suis une descendante direct du coven du Ciel. Cleatus a sauté une partie de l'histoire. La vérité est que quelques Loups-garous, pas beaucoup, mais certains d'entre eux commencèrent un nouveau Coven du Ciel au Canada. C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé cette partie de ma vie comme origines pour Odelle. Le Coven était caché dans la partie nord de la province du Québec. De toute évidence, personne ne serait intéressé à y aller. Au fil des ans, le Ciel leur donna un dernier cadeau; être métamorphe. Contrairement à ce que les légendes disent, plus nous changeons souvent de forme et plus fort nous devenons. C'est comme un athlète qui s'entraîne. Mon corps travaille toujours à devenir plus fort. C'est pourquoi, même si je peux t'imiter, mes pouvoirs de vampire sont ceux d'Elijah. J'ai appris à me transformer en eau et en air comme mécanisme de défense. "Elle le regarda et rougit. "Désolée, tu m'avais seulement demandé mon âge, je me suis laissée emporter. Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre parce que nous ne vieillissons de la même façon. Pour la première étape de notre vie, nous vieillissons très rapidement pour être en mesure de puiser dans nos aptitudes, enfin ça c'est si nous sommes en guerre. Dans le cas contraire, nous vieillissons à peu près de la même manière, je pense. J'étais très jeune lorsque le Coven fut attaqué. Peut-être dix d'entre nous s'échappèrent, mais pas mes parents. Ceux avec qui j'étais me montrèrent les bases, mais ils étaient de jeunes Métamorphes ".

"Ça ne me dérange pas, plus d'informations signifie plus de chantage. Est-ce coven toujours là? "

"Les ruines oui. Comme je l'ai dit avant, Klaus est arrivé... "

"Pourquoi tu as tué Katherine?"

"Elle a tué le métamorphe avec qui je voyageais." Elle vit le visage renfrogné de Damon. "C'était une fille. Elle ne faisait pas attention quand elle se transformait. Katherine l'a aperçue et l'a tuée. Je voulais venger cet enfant, mais également toi. "

"Tu ne me connaissais même pas ... Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'as-tu voulu dire quand tu as parlé à Tyler?"

"Je t'ai rencontré quand tu étais encore un être humain."

"Quoi?" Il était surpris.

"Il y avait une mascarade. Cleatus et moi étions venus à Mystic Fall pour rechercher la pierre de lune. Si nous avions su que Katherine l'avait en sa possession et allait la donner au Lockwood, nous aurions foutu le bordel dans la ville. Mais la chasse aux Vampires était déjà en mouvement et nous ne pouvions pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes allés à la mascarade. Plus tôt cette semaine, je t'avais vu dans la rue marchant avec ton frère. J'étais fasciné par toi. Puis, à la mascarade, j'ai dansé avec toi sous les traits d'Odelle et bien sûr, masquée. Mais tu ne me regardais même pas, constamment à regarder par-dessus mon épaule et c'est alors que j'ai reconnu Katherine. A cette époque, nous ne savions pas qu'elle avait de la descendance, de sorte que Cleatus et moi pensions qu'elle faisait partie des onze. Lorsque j'ai compris le jeu qu'elle jouait avec vous deux, je eu le cœur brisé. Mais Cleatus décida qu'il était trop dangereux pour notre plan de rester à Mystic Fall, alors nous sommes partis. Plus tard, le nom de Salvatore est devenu célèbre comme étant le nom des garçons de Katherine. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que toi et ton frère feriez partie de des onze. "

"Si Cleatus est si puissant, pourquoi ne peut-il pas tuer Klaus?"

"Klaus fut le premier homme du Coven du Ciel à devenir un vampire. Il est le plus fort Vampire qui soit... Certaines légendes disent même qu'il a fait un pacte avec un démon pour devenir plus puissant. C'est pourquoi Centaure fut créé. Vous êtes les premières personnes à qui nous parlons du Centaure. Cleatus était le gardien du secret. Il l'a dit à Dee et moi et maintenant vous le savez également. "

"As-tu l'intention de boire le sang de Klaus avant qu'il ne meure?"

"Non. Cela voudrait dire avoir en moi le truc tordu qu'il a en lui, à l'intérieur de moi. D'autres questions?"

"Qui est la véritable toi?"

"Toutes mes formes sont moi, mais pour que les formes puissent être crédible, certains aspects de ma personnalité se renforcent quand je me transforme en eux. Mais Odelle est celle qui me ressemble le plus. "

"Pourquoi as-tu été puni pour avoir couché avec moi?"

"Je ne suivais pas le plan et me compromettais émotionnellement. Et nous savions tous que tu serais furieux une fois que tu apprendrais la vérité. "

"Alors pourquoi as-tu tout risqué?"

"C'est très simple, je ne peux pas te résister Damon." Elle rougit à nouveau.

"Qui peut?"

"Et l'impudence est de retour!" Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva et se déshabilla devant lui.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je t'avais pardonné !"

"Ceci est mon cadeau pour toi Damon. S'il te plaît, déshabille-toi. "

"Non"

"Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher si reste habillé !" Répondit-elle, insultée.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher."

"Oh, mais tu ne pourras pas résister, Damon." Dit-elle avec conviction.

"Que m'as-tu fait ?" demanda-t-il, se fâchant.

"Rien. Mais je vais t'offrir quelque chose que tu ne seras pas en mesure de résister. "

"Qu'est-ce? Tu es magnifique, mais je peux te résister. "

"Damon, si personne n'a vu ce corps, sauf pour Dee, Cleatus et ta bande, qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela signifie?"

"T-Tu es ... "

"Oui. Ce corps n'a jamais été touché avant. Tu serais le premier. "

"Ne change rien."

Elle lui sourit. Elle se transforma en Sapphire, alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un flacon minuscule scellé. Elle rompit le sceau et l'ouvrit. Les narines de Damon s'évasèrent à l'odeur, ses yeux se noircissent.

"Donne-moi ça." ordonna-t-il.

Et elle le fit avant de retransformer en elle-même. Il avait l'air en transe et elle s'assit attendant qu'il ne sorte de sa bulle. La quantité de liquide dans le flacon était l'équivalent d'une cuillère à thé.

"Que diable, c'était quoi ce truc?"

"Déshabille-toi Damon, et je te répondrai."

Il se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en la regardant. Elle ferma la lumière. La lune, qui sera bientôt pleine, brillait dans la chambre à travers des rideaux de lin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est l'un des aphrodisiaque inconnus des plus efficace. Il est puissant et c'est comme de l'alcool pour de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles. C'est mon sang." Elle pencha le cou, s'offrant à lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes seulement avant qu'elle ne sente ses dents briser la peau de son cou. Il grogna de plaisir quand il goûta à son sang chaud, c'était hallucinant. Elle bondit dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"J-Je sais que tu peux encore m'entendre. Résiste de boire Damon, ou tu vas bientôt t'évanouir. "

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait boire plus tôt. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

"Allons au lit."

Lorsqu'il fut finalement en elle, tous deux haletaient. Ce fut court et rapide, mais Damon était trop intoxiqué par sa soif sanguinaire, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait continuer à baiser pendant des jours.

"Je t'ai fait mal?"

"Ouais, mais ça valait le coup. Assis-toi dans le milieu du lit. "

Et il le fit. Elle se plaça en face de lui et s'assit s'empalant sur son érection et mit ses jambes autour de lui.

"Regarde-moi Damon. Un jour, tu ressentiras peut-être ou pas la même chose, mais je vais te le dire quand même. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. "

"Athéna ..." frémit-il avant de lentement pousser le bassin vers le haut.

"Oooooh ... Damon ..."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lent, mais féroce. Il retourna à son cou et but. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses instincts animaliers et maintenir le rythme. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger plus durement en elle.

"Oh mon Dieu ..." gémit-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit son orgasme, mouillant les cuisses de Damon et le lit.

Il revint à sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent farouchement. Ses yeux étaient complètement noir et il pouvait sentir ses veines saillantes descendre jusqu'au bas de ses joues.

"Est-ce-que tu me trouve encore beau," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda et gémit.

"OUIII!" elle cria, venant à nouveau. "Tu ... oh mon dieu ...magnifique ..."

Il la fit venir trois fois de plus avant de finalement venir en elle, à la limite du hurlement. Ils s'accrochèrent un à l'autre tremblant à cause de leurs orgasmes, leurs corps scintillant de sueur.

...

Elena, Caroline et Bonnie étaient assises dans la cuisine. Lorsque Damon était parti avec Athéna, la bande avait décidé de finir la vaisselle. Étonnamment, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient énervés d'avoir été dupé, il avait été facile de parler de tout et de rien maintenant que Cleatus n'avait pas plus de secrets.

"Comment pensez-vous que ça s'est passé?" demanda Elena inquiète. "Je sais qu'elle est cette autre personne, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore Odelle. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. "

"Je comprends." déclara Bonnie.

"Pas de soucis mesdemoiselles!" répondit Dee en se joignant aux filles. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et sourit. "Aw! J'adore potiner ! "

Elena trouvait que Dee ressemblait à Caroline parfois, c'était effrayant. Mais elle était seule ainsi sur certains sujets. Le reste du temps, elle était vraiment sérieuse et calme. Il était évident qu'elle avait le béguin pour Alaric, ce qu'elle trouvait mignon; et celui-ci ne savais pas comment gérer l'attention de la vampire, le pauvre.

"Mais sans blague, je suis certaine qu'en ce moment même qu'ils sont épuisé après tout leur baise de réconciliation!" dit-elle en riant

"TROP D'INFORMATION!" cria Caroline.

"Franchement, tu exagères! Dire que je me masturbe en pensant à Alaric, ÇA c'est trop d'information! " conclu-t-elle en riant de plus belle riait.

Elles rirent toute en voyant le visage horrifié de Caroline.

...

"Mm ..." murmura Athéna pendant que Damon glissait ses mains sur son corps. "Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une grande baignoire en ce moment."

"Je me demande pourquoi?" déclara Damon contre son oreille. "Tu devrais dormir, tu as classe demain."

Elle pleurnicha à basse voix. Ils s'essuyèrent et changèrent les draps et le duvet avant d'aller sous les couvertures.

"Tu es vilaine..." murmura-t-il, ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. "Me séduire dans le but que je te pardonne en m'offrant du sexe et du sang ... vilaine, très vilaine fille!"

Elle leva la tête et le regarda. "Je suis désolée Damon. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon égoïsme passer devant toi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que tu aimes sans doute encore Elena ... " Elle détourna les yeux incapables de terminer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La vérité était qu'elle savait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, Damon aimerait toujours Elena. Elle était ce que Katherine aurait été si ça n'avait pas été de Klaus. Damon lui avait souri et il l'avait touchée, mais elle avait été à ses côtés assez longtemps pour voir son dévouement envers Elena, la façon dont il la regardait ou la façon dont il était prêt à sauter pour sauver sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une mémoire. Damon était traversé les années, toujours poussé par son amour, et Elena ne faisait qu'alimenter ce sentiment chaque jour par sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer quiconque de cette situation-là, mais le destin de l'avoir fait tomber en amour avec Damon Salvatore.

Mais son égoïsme la retenait ici, près de lui; prenant n'importe quelle chance qu'elle pouvait pour être avec lui, même si son cœur risquait d'être réduit en mille morceaux à jamais. Elle reteint ses larmes, elle pleurerait dans les bras de Cleatus demain.

"Athéna ..."

"C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où m'en …" Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit avant de coucher sa tête sur son torse.

Damon se sentait mal et il détestait se sentir ainsi. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment. La culpabilité. Il se souvenait encore d'avoir dit à Elena qu'il l'aimait avant d'effacer sa mémoire. Cette femme, Athéna, était comme lui. Elle essayait d'atteindre le cœur de quelqu'un qui ne la regarderais jamais comme elle le regardait. Elena avait remplacé Katherine dans son cœur, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de la façon dont elle aimait son frère. Mais elle, elle était là, Athéna, amoureuse de lui et pire encore elle l'aimait pour l'homme qu'il était. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était un monstre, d'autre un enfant stupide, un meurtrier ou un homme objet. Et pourtant elle disait toujours la même chose de lui; qu'il était magnifique.

Il avait une énorme remise en question à faire.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Damon et les remises en question ne font généralement pas bon ménage… Alors selon vous, qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Est-ce que vous avez été surpris d'apprendre que Odelle et Sapphire était la même personne? Laissez-moi un commentaire ou vos théories! Ça me fait plaisir de les lire et surtout d'y répondre! GROS bisous ~Meye_

_**IMPORTANT : **J'ai une question importante à vous poser qui ne concerne pas vraiment Centaure. Je m'explique, j'ai l'intention de traduire toutes mes histoires de TVD à un moment ou un autre et j'ai réalisé que de demander quelle histoire les gens aimeraient lire en français s'ils ne connaissent pas mes histoires n'était pas vraiment la meilleure de mes idées! Ha ha ha! Donc, voici ma question : Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que je traduise le premier chapitre de toutes mes histoires et que ensuite vous pourriez choisir dans quel ordre je les traduirais? (Prenez en considération que je vais finir Centaure en premier, et que si vous voulez lire les suites, il vous faudra votez pour celle-ci dans le sondage)_


	10. Te connaître

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série _Vampire Diaries_ créée par _L.J. Smith_ et développé par _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise _La Grande Ourse_ créée par _Frédéric Ouellet_. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit.

**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!

_**A/N:** Bon je crois que c'est officiel, après Centaure, ce sera au tour de 'Contraint de jouer, ou presque!' d'être traduite en français. La décision était unanime. Ha! Ha! Ha! Pour tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires hors , je vais vous répondre lorsque je posterai un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire où vous avez commenté. Ça me rassure de voir que mes lecteurs francophones sont aussi pervers que les anglophones! :D J'adore mes lecteurs pervers! ;p Et pour ceux qui ne lisent pas du tout l'anglais, vous serez sûrement content d'apprendre que présentement je poste une 2e version de 'Contraint de jouer, ou presque!', mais cette fois-ci mon 'endgame' est Bonnie/Kol (Parce que après si peu de temps à Mystic Fall, Kol est de loin le personnage le plus palpitant depuis la fin de la saison 1)_

_**À noter :** Dans ce chapitre, les lignes marquent un saut de temps indéterminé, donc quand il y a des dates d'afficher, profitez-en! :)_

**Remerciements :**_PopGame, Jenny84_

_**À Jenny84 :** Merci! La suite s'en vient! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Te connaître<span>**_

_~1e Juin 2010 ~_

Damon était sans voix, frustré et incapable de bouger. Merde! Cleatus le faisait exprès!

Damon avait chuté 'Odelle 'ce matin à l'école recevant du même coup beaucoup d'attention des étudiants et personnel enseignant. Elle lui avait souri, mais il avait su que quelque chose clochait avec elle.

Maintenant, il savait quoi.

Il était revenu plus tard dans la journée pendant sa période libre. Mais elle était déjà avec quelqu'un dans sa classe; Cleatus.

Elle pleurait et Cleatus voulait qu'il entende. Il était coincé à côté de la fenêtre sous forme de corbeau, contraint par les pouvoirs du druide.

"Il va te détruire Athéna. Tu dois être plus prudente. "

"Je ne peux pas arrêter mon cœur de battre Cleatus. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. "

"Alors tu vas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Regarde où ça l'amené. Tu aurais dû m'écouté et ne venir à Mystic Fall que lorsque Centaure serait prêt à être activé. Mais non, tu devais le voir. Maudit soit ces Salvatore! Leur nom n'apporte que la malchance. "

Elle sanglota plus fort.

"Je vais le tuer Athéna. Lorsque Klaus sera mort, Damon ne nous sera plus utile. "

Elle le repoussa enragée.

"Si tu oses Cleatus... Nous savons tous les deux comment nous entretuer, et je te promets que tu mourras avec moi, si tu oses mettre un doigt sur Damon. "

"Et c'est pour cela qu'il est si dangereux. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle? Il ne se fou pas mal de savoir si tu meurs pour lui. C'est pour cela que je le hais tellement, tu donnerais ta vie pour lui et il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Oh, oui, il serait triste, mais son obsession avec Elena ne tarderait pas à remplacer sa tristesse face à ta mort. "

"Ne dis pas ça!"

"Tu sais que c'est VRAI!" lui cria-t-il. "Regarde tous les hommes que tu as laissé passer parce que tu ne pouvais pas oublier l'homme masqué à une mascarade. Tu suis le même chemin qu'il a suivi, Athéna. "

"Non, je ne le suis pas." Répondit-elle avec conviction. "Il y a une grande différence, je connais ma position dans son cœur."

"Sais-tu comment il m'est difficile de te voir comme ça?"

"Alors tu sais ce que je ressens quand je te vois refusez de lui ouvrir ton cœur à elle aussi!"

Il soupira, il savait que la discussion était terminée. Cela finissait toujours de la façon. Il regarda Damon avec un regard menaçant avant de relâcher le sort.

"Juste ... Fais attention, d'accord?"

"Je vais essayer Cleatus."

Il partit et elle se prépara pour son prochain cours.

...

Il était environ 20 heures, Stefan et Elena étaient assis tout seul dans le salon lorsque Damon entra Ils le regardèrent. Il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air abattu.

"Ça va ?" demanda Stefan.

"J'ai besoin de parler de vous, mais seul. S'il vous plaît. "

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Répondit Elena inquiète.

"Je vais parler avec toi en premier," dit Stefan, voyant le malaise de son frère. "Allons en bas."

En un éclair, ils étaient disparus.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"J'ai été forcé de voir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Et Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis forcé à m'empêcher de ressentir, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé au cours des derniers mois, je ... je ne peux pas continuer ... "

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

"Moi."

"Était-ce un sort?"

"Oui et non. Le sort m'à forcé à rester en place, mais j'ai vu Athéna s'effondrer devant Cleatus. Et j'étais la cause de ses larmes. Ce qu'elle a dit ... C'était comme me regarder quand je parle de Katherine et d'Elena. Et pourtant, elle n'a pas essayé de blâmer Elena ou Katherine pour sa situation, comme je t'ai si souvent blâmé, et passé mon temps à te haïr pour la même chose. Je pense qu'elle se blâme. Cette culpabilité me tue, Stefan, je ne veux pas me sentir comme toi. "

"Damon ..." Stefan ne savait pas quoi dire. "Q-Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

"C'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas. Mais vers qui puis-je me tourner à part toi et Elena?" Damon eut un rire sans enthousiasme. "La chose est, je ne mérite pas Elena, mais je ne peux pas l'effacer de mon cœur. Mais Athéna ... "

"Tu n'as pas besoin de l'effacer, Damon. Mais Athéna, émotionnellement parlant, t'as tellement aidé au cours des derniers mois. Je suis sûr que pour une fraction de seconde tu as réussi à oublier complètement Katherine et Elena avec elle. Oui elle a menti, mais il est évident que son affection pour toi est réel. "

"Elle croit que je suis beau ..."

"Eh bien, tu l'es."

"Non, pas comme ça. Quand elle me regarde, je sais qu'elle voit les meurtres, les cœurs brisés, les ténèbres ... Pourtant elle me trouve magnifique, qu'elle dit." dit-il, incrédule. "J'ai bu son sang; Stefan je ne peux même pas décrire comment c'était divin. Elle s'est offerte à moi comme si elle était une sorte de sacrifice. Elle s'est abandonné à moi sans retenu, tout en sachant que je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour elle, et ce geste, elle l'a qualifié d'égoïsme de sa part. "

" C'est une femme remarquable."

"Lorsque nous avons couché ensemble la seconde fois... la première fois, c'était juste de la luxure et la nécessité de conquérir. Mais ensuite elle s'est assise sur moi et nous avons fait l'amour à nouveau. L'intensité de ce moment Stefan ... Elle m'a donné tout ce qu'elle était à cet instant. "Damon leva les yeux. "Nous étions de retour dans le lit quand j'ai finalement réalisé ce qu'elle m'avait donné et que je ne lui avais pas retourné. Pour elle, ce moment avait été doux-amer et la culpabilité s'est emparé de moi. "

Stefan sans mots. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été mortels que Damon lui avait avoué quelque chose de si important et de sentimentale comme ça. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des décennies, il prit son frère dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage Damon."

Stefan fut surpris lorsque son frère aîné retourna l'étreinte.

"Merci."

"Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Elena?"

"Ouais ... merci."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elena se rendit en bas et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Dis-moi Elena, même si tu aimes mon frère à mort, tu as eu la force de le repousser pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Comment as-tu gérer la douleur? "

"Je ne l'ai pas géré. J'ai pleuré tous les soirs après l'école, mais je savais que l'un de nous se serait fait tuer à un moment donné, si nous avions continué. Mais ça a changé quand j'ai réalisé que peu importe ce que je faisais, les gens se feraient blesser de toute façon. "

"Si Stefan n'avait pas été là, penses-tu que ça aurait été possible entre toi et moi? Sois honnête. "

"Au début, probablement, mais à long terme, non. Damon, tu peux être un homme si bon, mais il y aura toujours cette obscurité à l'intérieur de toi. Tout comme je pourrais être vraiment méchante, mais cette lumière sera toujours là en moi. Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi dans le sens que je suis meilleure, mais trop bien comme dans le bien versus le mal. Damon, tu as un grand cœur comme Stefan, mais lui c'est le bon flic et toi le mauvais. Je suis un bon flic également; nous travaillons bien ensemble au début, mais au fil du temps nos convictions se heurtent. Damon, tu es vraiment attrayant, tu es comme la pomme dans le Jardin d'Éden. Je sais que je vais me brûler si je m'approche trop. "

Elle le regarda, il pleurait en silence.

"Damon, je suis désol ..."

"Non. Tu as raison. J'ai parfois l'impression que si je lâche prise, je vais retomber dans les ténèbres. Et ça me fait tellement peur. "

"Odelle, enfin, je veux dire, Athéna t'attend là-bas. Elle t'empêchera de tomber. Damon, tu dois lui donner une chance. Elle ne peut pas être si différente de Sapphire et d'Odelle. Sapphire était aussi impudente que toi, et Odelle, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Elle est une femme formidable. Et Damon, la façon dont elle a réagi quand tu as accepté de lui donner une chance s'expliquer, elle était tellement heureuse. Tu as, sous ton nez, une femme qui t'aime comme tu es, mais tu ne peux pas être avec elle si tu ne laisses pas le passé derrière toi et que tu te laisses tomber dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer, mais il est évident que tu as des sentiments pour elle, ou tu n'aurais pas réagis aussi mal face ses mensonges. Et Damon, tu n'as pas vu ta tête quand tu pensais que Sapphire avait tué Odelle, tu avais l'air d'une bête enragée. "

Il la saisit par le cou et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il était venu à réaliser qu'aimer Elena avait été le chemin le plus facile pour lui. C'était un visage familier et qui le réconfortait. Mais avec Athéna, c'était de recommencer à la case départ et ça lui faisait peur. Mais écouter Elena, qu'il aimait, parler d'Athéna d'une telle manière ... Il savait qu'il devait essayer. C'était à son tour cette fois, Cleatus lui-même le lui avait dit. Il devait commencer à vivre pour de vrai. Ceci était la seconde chance qu'il attendait et il n'allait pas la gâcher.

"Je devrais aller la voir."

"C'est une bonne idée. Elle doit flipper en ce moment. Je sais que je flipperais si j'étais elle. "

"Merci Elena."

"Y'a pas de quoi Damon. Tu mérites d'être heureux. "

Ils retournèrent à l'étage et surprirent Stefan qui parlait d'Alaric avec Dee .

"T'as qu'à embrasse le mec et arrêter de nous emmerder avec cette histoire. Tu es pire que Caroline!" s'exclama Damon.

"Et il est de retour!" dit Elena en riant.

Il haussa des sourcils puis fit un sourire à son frère et partit.

...

Il frappa et après un certain temps Odelle ouvrit la porte.

"Damon ..."

"S'il te plaît, laissez-moi parler." coupa-t-il. "Athéna, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, je te mentirais. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais je veux que tu saches, que je vais cesser de fuir mes sentiments et apprendre à avancer dans la vie avec toi parce que je te désire Athéna. "

Elle alla dans ses bras et il la tint près de lui. À cet instant, il savait qu'il allait tomber en amour avec elle rapidement. Un jour, Katherine et Elena ne serait qu'une petite bosse sur sa route.

* * *

><p><em>C'était ce rêve à nouveau. Damon était dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et pourtant elle semblait si familière. Il se sentait vidé, torturé, il pencha la tête afin de voir son corps, et à sa surprise, il avait l'air d'une épave. C'était nouveau.<em>

_"Qui est là?" demanda-t-il sentant quelqu'un derrière lui. Son visage se changea, ses yeux se noircissant et des veines apparaissant sur son visage. "J'ai dit qui est là nom de Dieu!"_

_"Tu dois te dépêcher, Damon" dit une femme qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque part._

_C'est à ce moment qu'il la sentit; la panique, la nécessité de courir et il le fit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son corps était douloureux de partout, ça lui était pénible de courir, mais il savait qu'il devait aller plus vite. Il continua de courir, plus vite, si loin et dans les ténèbres... Il devait sauver ... Devait sauver ..._

"ATHÉNA!" cria-t-il se réveillant en sursaut.

Il regarda autour en panique et vit Athéna accourir dans la chambre, l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de caresser ses cheveux.

Il la tira vers lui dans le lit et la serra dans ses bras.

"Je fais le même cauchemar la nuit depuis deux mois maintenant."

"Tu réalises que ce cauchemar pourrait être une prémonition? Raconte-moi de quoi il s'agit…" dit-elle doucement.

"C'est toujours la même chose… Je suis dans une clairière que je ne reconnais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a torturé, mais quand je regarde mon corps, mais je n'ai rien et semble être en parfaite santé. Il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde, je demande qui mais sans réponse. Je commence à paniquer et j'enrage. Ensuite je commence à courir… "

"Continue…"

"Mais ils ne font qu'empirer. Cette fois, lorsque j'ai regardé mon corps; j'étais dans un sale état. La personne qui était près de moi était une femme et elle m'a dit de me dépêcher. Je reconnais cette voix, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai déjà entendu auparavant. Et puis la crise de panique m'a frappé une fois de plus et j'ai commencé à courir, comme je devais me rendre à quelque part. Mais, cette fois-ci, je t'ai senti. Je veux dire que je courais pour te rejoindre. "

"Je sais que ces rêves te font peur, mais tu dois les utiliser à ton avantage. La prochaine fois, essais de courir dans une autre direction. Si tu fais cela à chaque fois que tu fais ce rêve, tu finiras par trouver le chemin qui te fait sentir le mieux. Donc si cet événement devait venir à passer, tu seras préparé. "

"Je vais essayer."

* * *

><p>Damon gémit. Ceci était ridicule ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire une soirée de gars? Ah, oui! Parce que les filles avaient décidé de se faire une 'ladies night'. Il était donc coincé avec Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler et étonnamment, Alaric. Ils attendaient en ligne devant un club nommé 'Saoul-tif'. Habituellement, il aimait ce genre d'endroit; les proies les plus faciles dans le monde se retrouvaient dans les boîtes de nuit, mais ce qu'il voulait en ce moment était Athéna. Il était sexuellement frustré. Elle avait été surchargée de travail au cours des deux derniers jours et ils avaient passé moins de trois heures ensemble et ces heures n'avait pas inclus de sexe. Il était sur le point de devenir fou.<p>

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la boîte. Ça n'aurait pas été si long s'ils avaient juste laissé Damon utilisé son pouvoir de compulsion sur le portier. L'odeur de la place : la luxure et l'argent. La musique venait de partout.

'_And now they tell me I'm a bad boy. All the time they look at me and mad boy. I just like putting my hands up in the air. I want a bad girl dancing over there…'_

Stefan lui pointa quelque chose sur la piste de danse. Il la vit le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses lèvres bougeant sur les paroles de la chanson.

'_Looking, look up on the dance floor. She's amazing, on the dance floor. When she moves, God I want more. Keep it going girl cause you are the best star. I gotta stay, Go little bad girl, little bad girl…'_

Elle portait une robe bustier à paillettes argentés et une paire de petites bottes avec des ceintures.

Il alla derrière elle, mettant ses bras autour de ses hanches, et plaçant ses mains sur son ventre, la caressant légèrement. Il suivit ses mouvements, ondulant avec elle au rythme de la musique.

"T'es bandante…" Dit-il dans son oreille. "J'aime ton genre de 'ladies night'!"

Athéna sourit, se retourna et l'embrassa férocement tout en frottant son bassin contre lui; elle sentit son érection grandissante.

"Si tu continues ainsi…" avertit-il.

"Dis-moi!"

"Équation Simple : toi, moi et une voiture."

"La voiture de qui?"

"La mienne."

Elle le prit complétement par surprise en lui sautant dans les bras, mettant ses jambes autour de lui, sa robe couvrant à peine ses fesses, se foutant totalement des gens dans la boîte.

"Baise-moi!" Rugit-elle excitée contre ses lèvres.

Ils marchaient hâtivement vers l'arrière du club et Damon utilisa son pouvoir de compulsion sur le gardien afin qu'il les laisse passer. À l'extérieur, il la prit dans ses bras et couru à sa voiture qui se trouvait au bout du stationnement. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager, avança le siège et poussa Athéna à l'arrière. Il baissa la fenêtre un peu, puis fit de même avec sa fermeture à glissière et la suivit à l'arrière en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle était couché sur le dos, ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Il arracha sa petite culotte noire en dentelle, avant de prendre son érection en main et de la pénétrer. C'était trop bon… la sensation de pilonner son canal serré.

Elle essaya autant qu'elle le pu de mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"OH MON DIEU… OUIIII…" gémit-elle, ses yeux roulant à l'arrière de sa tête et son corps entier s'arquant.

"Athéna! Athéna! Athéna! " Dit-il comme s'il était en transe.

"Encore… Plus fort… Damon… " supplia-t-elle.

Il hurla avant de lui mordre.

La bouche d'Athéna s'ouvrit d'un cri silencieux, son corps entier vibrant, lorsqu'elle atteignit son orgasme.

Damon se retira. Il approcha la tête de la Métamorphe plus près de son érection et éjacula à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle but tout. Il tomba sur elle, respirant profondément en écoutant son rythme cardiaque rapide.

"Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir amené une seconde petite culotte et des bonbons à la menthe!". Murmura-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement.

"Suis-je le seul à se sentir beaucoup plus relax et satisfait en ce moment?" dit-il.

"Tu es tellement obsédé sexuel!"

"Je me souviens de toi frottant ton bassin contre moi dans le club " dit-il le sourire taquin aux lèvres et ses sourcils s'élevant.

"Peut-être que nous devrions y retourner… "

"Bonne idée. Si nous restons ici, je ne m'arrêterai avant que la bande ne nous retrouve en train de baiser dans la voiture. "

Elle rit de tout son cœur.

Il sortit de la voiture, ferma son pantalon et alla chercher une petite serviette propre dans le coffre de la voiture. Il revint et la lui offrit. Athéna essuya l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le siège arrière. Elle replaça sa robe et sortit de l'auto.

Damon rit à haute voix quand il la vit sortir une autre culotte de dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle l'enfila et ils retournèrent à la porte arrière de la boîte. L'homme, toujours sous l'emprise de Damon, les laissa passer et Damon effaça la mémoire de celui-ci.

Ils rejoignirent enfin la bande.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Vous puez le sexe!" s'exclama Dee en pinçant son nez, totalement dégoûtée.

"D'accord! Damon, allons danser, je veux voir tes mouvements, bel étalon!" dit Athéna, tout flirteuse, en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

"On ne peut faire autre chose qu'adorer cette femme!" sourit Damon avant de la suivre.

'_I've got to touch you right now. Try to keep it down, so nobody ears. You need to whisper gently in my ears. Everything you'll say, will show me the way… I've got to touch you right now…'_

Ils dansaient en synergie sur la musique leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre, ne pas préoccupant plus du reste du monde.

Stefan sourit en regardant son frère. Damon avait encore à regarder Elena ce soir. Il était certain que s'il demandait à son frère aîné ce qu'elle avait porté demain matin, il ne serait pas capable de répondre. Damon ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais son attention se déplaçait déjà de Elena à Athéna.

"Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il lui faudra pour tomber amoureux d'elle?" demanda Jeremy.

"Il a déjà un pied dans la porte." répondit Elena, souriante.

Elle était tellement heureuse pour Damon et Athéna. Il commençait enfin à passer à autre chose. Même si Klaus s'approchait d'eux afin de tous les détruire, Damon aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>La pluie avait pris la classe par surprise et lorsqu'ils avaient finalement atteint l'école, Odelle et ses élèves avaient détrempés.<p>

Tout le long de leur course vers l'école, Odelle avait ri avec Bonnie et Elena. Caroline avait été trop occupée à se plaindre que ses cheveux seraient mouiller pour rire avec elles. De retour à l'intérieur dans la chaleur de la classe, Odelle avait terminé la journée avec ses élèves en leur apprenant davantage sur les conditions météorologiques en français.

Le soleil était de retour dans le ciel à la fin des cours.

Elena marchait dehors main dans la main avec Stefan tout en parlant avec Odelle de leurs devoirs. Elle demanda quelque chose qui fit rire les deux femmes.

Toujours en riant, Odelle senti quelqu'un la faire tourbillonner et vit Damon. Il la pencha vers l'arrière et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

"Bonjour mon Athéna. J'adore t'entendre rire. Ai-je mentionné comment tu es magnifique lorsque tu cours sous la pluie? " murmura-t-il contre son oreille mielleusement.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et y frotta son nez affectueusement. Il lui tourna la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement. Résultat : certains élèves sifflèrent pour les encourager.

Ils étaient retournés à la maison et fait l'amour jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

><p>"Damon, je sais que tu es là!" déclara Odelle ne levant pas de son bureau.<p>

La corbeau poser sur le rempart vola à l'intérieur se transforma en Damon. Elle le regarda et il sourit.

"Comment savais-tu que j'étais là?

"Je le sens, c'est tout." Répondit-elle en souriant. "Maintenant, laisse moi finir, j'ai presque terminé. "

Il soupira. "C'est tellement ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous amuser?" demanda-t-il, en faisant ce truc sexy avec ses yeux sexy qu'elle aimait tant.

"Je ne peux pas me transformer à l'école, tu le sais! "

"Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai entendu, je fréquentais une certaine professeur d'école. Sauf si cela t'ennuie…" il se rapprocha. "Dans toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de m'amuser sur le bureau du prof et surtout avec la professeur en question."

"Tu es incorrigible. " dit-elle, mais se leva et l'embrassa malgré tout.

"Mm! Mm! " répondit-il, se foutant totalement de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il baissa son leggings et string et les enleva avant de se placer entre ses cuisses. Il frotta son nez affectueusement dans son cou, la mordillant gentiment.

"Oh! La! La! C'est que quelqu'un est désireux aujourd'hui! " dit Odelle en riant.

"Désolé, mais au cas où tu ne le savais pas encore, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été monogame…"

"Et? Oooh! Tu t'ennuyais de moi? " dit-elle en le taquinant.

"Maintenant qui est prétentieux? "

"La ferme et embrasse-moi Damon! "

"Je ne peux pas attendre…" dit-il en la pénétrant.

"Damon!" gémit-elle presque douloureusement.

"Est-ce-que je t'ai blessé?"

"Espèce d'obsédé sexuel!"

Il rit, puis se mit à bouger le bassin rapidement. Ce fut rapide et désordonné. À peine avait-il commencé, que c'était déjà fini.

"Désolé." dit Damon, ressemblant à un garçon que l'on venait tout juste de gronder.

"Tu es adorable. Tu es mieux de te reprendre à la maison. C'est le moins que tu puisse faire après être venu en moi! " Elle lui sourit.

Il la serra fort contre lui.

"Oh! Non, on ne mord pas Monsieur!" Elle le poussa doucement, puis se transforma en elle-même très vite avant de se rechanger en Odelle.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? "

Elle pointa vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"Tu peux faire ça!" dit-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait plus de sperme coulant sur ses cuisses.

"Apparemment… Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi finir ceci pour que nous puissions enfin partir."

"Tu n'as pas l'air confortable?"

"J'ai chaud et je suis 100% excitée Damon!" dit-elle le réprimandant.

Il ne fit que rire.

* * *

><p><em>~ 4 Juillet 2010 ~<em>

Environ un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Damon était retourné à la maison d'Athéna lui disant qu'il essaierait d'être avec elle. La bande savait que les ténèbres allaient bientôt arriver et profitait à max de ce qui serait probablement leurs derniers moments de bonheur avec un barbecue pour célébrer la _Fête de l'Indépendance_ chez les Salvatore.

Ils étaient à l'extérieur sur la terrasse ; à cuisiner, parler et rire. Il y avait de musique qui jouait en arrière-plan provenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Damon parlait avec Jeremy quand il vit Athéna du coin de l' œil. Il se tourna un peu afin de la regarder et sourit. Elle faisait un concours de danse _quétaine_ avec les filles. À un moment donné, Dee fit la danse des _Muppets_ si bien que les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Elena se tenait à côté d'Athéna, et c'était bizarre pour lui d'avoir le réflexe de regarder d'abord Athéna. C'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait, quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé? Il regarda Elena et la trouvait aussi belle que d'habitude, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent posé sur Athéna, il sentit une pièce du puzzle enfin se placer.

'_Je t'aime.'_ Articula-t-elle en silence quand elle le vit la regarder.

Et quelque chose décliqua en lui. Il courut vers elle et la tint près de lui.

"Je t'aime aussi, Athéna." Murmura-t-il de tout son cœur dans son oreille.

Elle haleta avant de jeter ses bras autour de lui le serrant fermement. Il prit de chaque côté de son visage dans ses mains et la rapprocha avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le baiser était lent, intense et sensuel.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il ou elle faisait pour les regarda. Le couple leur donnait tout un spectacle et personne n'osait les interrompre.

Athéna recula enfin son visage rougissant de plus belle. Elle regarda Damon, les larmes aux yeux et ils se sourirent tendrement.

"Commencez sans nous!" s'exclama Damon avant de prendre Athéna dans ses bras et de courir à l'intérieur de la maison vers sa chambre à coucher.

Ils regardèrent tous la place vide où le couple avait été il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

"Quiconque a entendu ce que Damon a dit?" demanda curieusement Caroline.

"Il y avait trop de bruit autour, je ne pouvais pas entendre quoi que ce soit et j'étais la plus près d'eux…" répondit Dee en boudant.

"Je suis à mettre ma main au feu pour _'J__e t'aime'_" répondit Jeremy. "J'étais avec lui et il ressemblait clairement à un homme en amour. "

Toutes les filles soupirèrent joyeusement et les hommes rirent de leur réaction.

…

Dans sa chambre à coucher, Damon commença à l'embrasser se serrant l'un à l'autres comme si leur vie en dépendait. Damon enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pendant qu'Athéna jeta au loin ses sandales.

Ils allèrent à la salle de bain de sa chambre et ouvrirent la champelure la douche avant d'y entrer entièrement vêtu.

Leur baiser recommença de nouveau. Lentement, ils enlevèrent chaque pièce couvrant leur corps, se caressant mutuellement. Quand ils étaient tous deux nus, il la souleva dans ses bras et tint dos contre le mur de tuiles. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, mordillant ses lèvres.

Il la pénétra finalement d'une ferme poussée.

"J'ai tellement envi de toi!" dit Damon désespérément.

"Tu m'as. Je t'appartiens pour toujours…"

Il la mordit et il vit des feux d'artifices. Il ne pouvait sentir qu'elle. Ça le rendit dingue et la lenteur de sa pénétration devint erratique, touchant à maintes et maintes fois cet endroit qui la faisait voir des étoiles.

Elle trembla jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en elle, la mordant plus durement. Il lécha sa marque de morsure, lorsqu'il fut satisfait et la regarda.

"Ça va? " demanda-t-il en faisant de petites rotations avec ses hanches.

"Damooon!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'il eu un autre orgasme. "Arrête… Je n'en peux plus… c'est trop bon…"

Il se retira lentement, en la tenant toujours contre le mur. Il pouvait voir qu'elle résistait à la tentation de s'évanouir. Il sortirent de la douche.

Après s'être essuyés, ils s'allongèrent sur lit de Damon. Athéna était sur le dos tandis que Damon, appuyé sur le côté, caressait sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la douche?" demanda-t-il concerné.

"Tu vas rire de moi."

"S'il te plait, dis-moi. Tu m'as presque fait peur pendant une seconde."

"C'était la première fois que j'avais autant d'orgasmes en une si courte période."

"Oh… Combien en as-tu eu? "

"J'ai arrêté de compter à six ou peut-être sept… Je ne sais plus."

Il ne fit que lui sourire fièrement avant de l'embrasser.

Ils ne retournèrent jamais sur la terrasse.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous deux allongés nus dans le lit d'Athéna. Elle était sur le ventre, la tête couchée sur ses avant-bras, regardant Damon. Quant à lui, il était sur le côté presque collé sur elle, dessinant des formes abstraites sur son dos avec ses doigts.<p>

"À quoi penses-tu?" murmura Athéna.

"J'aime le contraste de ta peau contre la mien et à quel point tu es magnifique." dit-il doucement.

"Mm… Arrives-tu à bien dormir ces derniers jours?" demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

"Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon chemin. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes crises de panique la moitié du temps, alors ça n'aide pas."

"Ne t'en fait pas Damon. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu le trouveras à temps. "

"Parfois… "

"Oui…?"

"Parfois, j'aimerais que tu sois rester à _Mystic Fall_ quand j'étais encore humain. Mais je crois bien que je t'aurait brisé le cœur."

"Probablement. Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant… "

"Tu as raison." Il lui fit un de ses rares sourires.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es à couper le souffle lorsque tu le fais. "

"Et tu devrais parler avec ton bel accent plus souvent." répondit-il, en la chatouillant un peu.

Elle rit, puis se rapprocha de lui.

"Damon?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que tu peux laisser ton côté vampirique ressortir…"

"Mm… " et il fit comme elle lui avait demandé, son visage changeant : ses yeux s'obscurcirent et des veines noires apparurent tout autour de ceux-ci.

Elle caressait son visage tendrement ; ses pouces allant sur ses sourcils avant de laisser ses doigts redécouvrirent le reste de son visage. Il ferma les yeux s'exaltant de son toucher. Elle lui donna un baiser de plume sur les paupières.

"Ouvre les yeux Damon." dit-elle frottant ses lèvres contre les sienne et il s'exécuta. "Tu es tellement beau n'en doute jamais. Tu es le plus bel homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux. "

"Merci…" il dit, la voix pleine d'émotion, avant de la tenir fermement contre son torse.

Elle leva la tête.

"Garder les noirs…" dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il graffigna sa langue avec ses canines et bu le peu de sang qui s'écoula. Puis, il descendit le long de son corps an laissant une lignée de baisers sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit entre ses cuisses.

Il mit son bras autour de l'une d'elles la tenant en place et plongea sa langue en elle. Il l'entendit gémir son nom et sourit. Il suça son clitoris doucement avant de bouger sa langues rapidement sur celui-ci

"Oh mon dieu… Damon… la langue… et la bouche… que tu as… tu me rends folle… merde… Ouiiiii! " gémit-elle les mains dans ses cheveux.

Il bougea un bras pour ensuite d'insérer deux doigts en elle, il les courba afin de toucher son point G. Il continua ses caresses avec sa bouche en bougeant ses doigts, la rendant incohérente. Il aimait ça, la faire craque de plaisir, elle était incroyable quand elle s'oubliait.

Il tourna la tête et mordit l'intérieur de sa cuisse, suçant son sang.

"Damon…" gémit-elle avant de venir sur le lit et sa main.

Il se mit à genoux et la pénétra férocement en pompant durement en elle. Il sentit ses ongles transpercer la peau de son dos, mais celle-ci guérit aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime…" grogna-t-il avec désire contre ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Damon." Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il continua de plonger en elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. C'est fut un orgasme époustouflant pour chacun d'eux. Ils perdirent connaissance, Damon encore profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine… Alors, vous avez aimez? Laissez-moi un commentaire, ça me fera plaisir d'y répondre! Ah! Et pendant que j'ai votre attention, est-ce que vous aimeriez que je poste un nouveau chapitre pour 'Contraint de jouer, ou presque!' ? Bisous ~Meye_


	11. Il ne manquait plus que ça!

**Avertissement:**Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série _Vampire Diaries_ créée par _L.J. Smith_ et développé par _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise _La Grande Ourse_ créée par _Frédéric Ouellet_. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit.

**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!

_**A/N:** Salut tout le monde, puisque que j'ai un blanc et que je me retrouve incapable d'écrire plus de 10 lignes à la fois, je me suis dite que j'allais utiliser ce temps-là pour continuer la traduction de Centaure! :) C'est bien le cas, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres! Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un que 2 après celui-ci et ensuite au grand bonheur de beaucoup, je vais continuer à traduire en français « Forced to play, almost! », ça s'en vient, ça s'en vient! Je verrai par la suite qu'elle histoire je vais traduire… mais selon les vote « 7 days » était assez populaire aussi, mais bon, on verra d'ici-là! Pour le moment, amusez-vous bien à lire le nouveau chapitre de Centaure._

_Ah! Avant que j'oublie, pour tous ceux qui ont commenté sur mes autres histoires, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais répondre à tout le monde quand je vais continuer ces histoires. Je réponds TOUJOURS à ceux qui m'écrivent sans exception! xoxo ~Meye_

**À noter sur ce chapitre :** Puisque mon histoire à été écrite avant que Klaus n'arrive dans la série TV, je voulais prendre le temps de spécifier un truc. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu les livres de la série, vous allez trouver Klaus TRÈS différent de la série télévisée, mais je vous assure que « mon » Klaus est plus près de la version du livre que de la TV. (personnellement, j'aurais voulu que Klaus soit plus comme le livre que comme à la TV)

_**Remerciements :** PopGame, Anonyme, (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ou j'ai oublié de répondre à un commentaire, dites-le moi!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Il ne manquait plus que ça!<strong>

Caroline marchait hors du Mystic Grill quand quelqu'un saisit ses cheveux, la tirant vers une ruelle sombre.

"Qu'est ce que ..."elle cria avant d'être lancer contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle sentit une main se fermer autour de son cou et ouvrit les yeux sur un vampire en colère.

"Dites à vos amis que si je trouve aucun de mes compagnons, vous aurez affaire à moi! Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre, Caroline Forbes? "la menaça-t-il .

"O-Oui !" Répondit-elle pris de panique.

Le vampire se recula. "Bon!" il se planta un pieu dans le cœur, mourant en face de Caroline terrifiée.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes de vampire pouvaient la propulser et entra dans la maison des Salvatore, en criant à tout le monde.

Les vampires, Tyler et Athéna furent en bas les premiers. Caroline pouvait entendre le reste de la bande qui descendait les rejoindre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé Caroline? Tu es en sécurité, détends-toi " dit Athéna enveloppant la vampire effrayée dans ses bras.

"Un vampire m'a attaqué alors que je sortait du Grill. Il m'a dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas trouver ses compagnons et il s'est tué juste après. "

"Du calme Caroline, nous en reparlerons plus tard." Sourit Athéna pour la réconforter. Elle se tourna vers la bande. "Klaus doit avoir commencé à chercher les Originels. Cela signifie que quand il découvrira qu' aucun d'entre eux a survécu, il sera furieux et il va venir ici. "

"C'est finalement le temps ..." dit Cleatus.…

…

Chaque fois que Klaus trouvait un autre Originel morts, il envoyait un messager au groupe. Tous les messagers se donnaient la mort après avoir livré leur message.

Ça avait été une semaine traumatisante et les filles avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique dans le parc pour se détendre, tandis que les gars, sans Cleatus, rencontraient Emrick hors de la ville. Ilsseraient de retour au coucher du soleil.

"Oh, nous avons oublié les fruits!" dit Elena.

"Je vais aller les chercher!" Répondit Odelle en se levant.

Elle alla à la voiture et ramassa le sac. Soudainement, elle eut le vertige et ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration.

"Tu va bien ?" demanda Dee.

"Ouais, Ça va. Ça doit être le soleil. "

Elle revint vers eux. Elle était à quelques mètres des filles lorsqu'elle sentit le monde aller à l'envers. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle sentit une douleur intense traversant son corps.

"Odelle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" dit Caroline la regardant avec anxiété.

"je ne ..." elle tomba au sol, inconsciente .

Les filles crièrent et coururent vers elle. Dee la retourna et elles haletèrent quand elles vient qu'elle s'était retransformée en elle-même.

"Je vais l'apporter à Cleatus." Dee la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit.

Bonnie appela Cleatus pour l'avertir tandis que Elena texta Damon pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elles remballèrent tout et retournèrent à la maison .

...

Athéna était endormi dans le lit de Damon, encore fiévreuses, mais au moins sa température descendait. Cleatus la regarda les yeux inquiets.

"Eh bien, c'était inattendu. C'est manifestement problématique. " il entendit des cris en bas, et sourit. "Ton homme est ici."

Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit avant que Damon puisse le faire.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle?" Il était de toute évidence pris de panique.

"Du calme Damon, elle sera très bien. Heureusement pour nous, l'école est fini. "

Un gémissement doux vint de l'intérieur de la chambre.

"Va la voir."

Damon entra et Cleatus ferma la porte les laissant seuls.

"Damon!" Murmura Athéna.

"Hey." dit Damon doucement assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Je me suis évanoui. Tu as parlé à Cleatus? "

"Pas vraiment. Tu t'es réveillée avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quelque chose d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? "

"S'il vous plaît ne sois pas fâché..."

"Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Je ... je suis enceinte."

Damon était trop choqué pour répondre. Elle l'avait trompé!

"Ne vas pas supposé le pire Damon." Répondit-elle voyant le froncement de sourcils sur son visage. "Cet enfant est le nôtre."

"Quoi?" Dit-il surpris. "M-Mais c'est impossible!"

"Apparemment pas. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu à mon bureau et je me suis transformée après que tu sois venu en moi ... eh bien Cleatus dit qu'en le faisant, j'ai probablement forcé notre ADN à se combiner, créant, ainsi, un enfant. Donc, je me suis auto-enfantée avec ton sperme. "

Damon poussa vers le bas les draps la couvrant et remonta la chemise qu'elle portait. Il appuya son oreille contre le bas de son ventre. C'est là qu'il l'entendit, le rythme cardiaque rapide d'une nouvelle vie grandissante à l'intérieur Athéna.

"Comment puis-je déjà entendre son cœur?"

"Parce que mon corps sait que nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, il est passé en mode survie. Il accélèrent la grossesse. "

"À quelle vitesse?"

"je devrais accoucher dans environ un mois, deux tous au plus."

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse?"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, mon corps changera pour faire place à l'enfant. Notre principale préoccupation maintenant est que je ne peux plus me transformer du tout, je suis coincée comme moi-même. Cleatus ne veut pas de moi autour jusqu'à ce que Klaus soità Mystic Fall. "  
>"Tu es à combien de semaines ?"<p>

"Officiellement, pas beaucoup, mais Cleatus dit que de ce qu'il pouvait voir; 3-4 mois." Elle lui caressa la tête. "Tu n'as pas rien à dire?"

"Je suis sans voix, pour une fois!" Il la regarda et sourit. "Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré Athéna."

"Vous n'êtes pas fâché?"

"Comment puis-je être en colère? Oui, je suis terrifié en ce moment, je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais père. Je ne suis vraiment pas profil papa, mais ... je veux dire le moment n'est vraiment pas le meilleur, mais je vais vous protéger de ma vie, Athéna. Ce bébé va naître et nous allons l'élever ensemb ... "

"C'est un garçon." coupa-t-elle.

"Un garçon?"

"Oui."

Elle haleta, quand il la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle retourna l'étreinte et il embrassa ses cheveux.

"Je suppose que tu es heureux? Oui? "Dit-elle pas sûr.

"Damon Jr!" Dit-il en gloussant.

"Nous n'appelons pas notre fils après toi!"

"Bien sûr que non, Damon est un mauvais nom."

"Non" Elle recula le visage avant de caresser sa joue. "Damon est un nom incroyable, mais je vais bientôt avoir deux hommes très importants dans ma vie et un Damon est assez." Sourit-elle.

Ils rirent.

"Très bien! Maintenant, supposons que je ne suis pas en train de flipper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

"Cleatus m'a dit que j'aurais dû être au lit depuis la conception, mais puisque je ne savais pas, eh bien ... enfin! Je dois rester au lit pour la semaine prochaine, mais Cleatus veut aussi me voir partie aussi vite que possible. Donc dès que j'aurai repris des forces, il va me chasser. "

"Tu ne vas pas nulle part sans moi."

"Mm ..."

"Je suppose que tout le monde va le savoir maintenant!"

"Non, Cleatus ne dira rien. Damon, je voudrais annoncer la. nouvelle à Stefan avant tout le monde. "

"Tout ce que tu voudras. Combien de temps avant que ton ventre commence à grossir? "

"À peine quelques jours".

"Je ne peux pas attendre. A propos du sexe ... "il détourna les yeux en rougissant.

"Est-ce que tu rougis? Mais Oui! Damon tu es si adorable. "Elle l'embrassa. "Cleatus m'a dit que aussi difficile que ce le sera, nous devrions éviter la pénétration car il ne sait pas ce que cela fera. Il ne veut pas prendre de risques. "

"Mais, nous pouvons faire autre chose?" Répondit-il avec espoir soulevant les sourcils en connaissance de cause.

"Oui." elle gifla son épaule doucement.

...

Damon avait laissé Athéna dormir un peu plus avant d'aller chercher son frère. Quand ils revinrent dans sa chambre, Athéna était assis dans un des fauteuils.

"Tu es sûr que tu es prête à parler?" demanda Stefan inquiet .

"Oui, viens t'asseoir."

"Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Athéna et moi voulions que tu sois le premier à savoir."

"Savoir quoi?"

"Je suis enceinte du fils de Damon," répondit Athéna avec un sourire aveuglant. "Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais écoute attentivement et vous devrais être capable d'entendre son battement de cœur. Damon? "

"Oui?"

"Peux-tu nous laisser seuls pendant quelques minutes s'il te plaît?"

Damon hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt était-il sortit, ,que Athéna prit les mains de Stefan alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

"Stefan, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu as essayé si fort d'être bon et pas Damon ... C'est normal d'être jaloux Stefan, je comprends, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais de grâce, Je t'en supplie, ne le montre pas à Damon, ça lui briserait le cœur. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je sais qu'au fond tu es furieux qu'il reçoive un si beau cadeau ... mais il a tant souffert Stefan. Je ne dis pas tu n'as pas souffert, parce que tu as et tu souffres encore aujourd'hui parfois, mais tu ne peux pas lui enlever cette joie , s'il te plaît."

"Est-ce que je peux l'entendre?" Sa voix tremblait.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha. Il poussa son oreille contre son ventre et se concentra. Il l'entendit, le rythme cardiaque rapide de son futur neveu , il sourit et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

Il tourna son visage et embrassa son ventre la surprenant. "Ceci est une bénédiction pour nous tous."

"Je te remercie Stefan," murmura-t-elle, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Comment se fait-il que je puisse l'entendre?"

"Je vais laisser Cleatus faire les explications. Je suis fatiguée. "

"Laisse..." dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la ramenant au lit.

Elle dormait quand Damon revient dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé de dire la nouvelle au reste de la bande tandis que Athéna parlait avec Stefan. Ils avaient été choqués par la nouvelle, puis terrifiés pour Athéna, mais par-dessus tout, ils étaient heureux pour eux.

…

Athéna n'avait pas menti au sujet de son ventre . Moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée et c'était maintenant évident qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était l'équivalent d'une femme enceinte de six mois. Elle pouvait maintenant se promener sans se fatiguer, mais elle mangeait comme cinq hommes affamés. Étonnamment, le seul poids qu'elle avait pris était allé à son estomac.

Elle était assoupi sur le lit de Damon quand il entra. Il alla sur le lit, s'allongea près d'elle, caressant son ventre protubérant, et souriant comme un fou.

"Salut bébé! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? " murmura-t-il.

"Il se porte très bien. Bonjour mon Damon. "

"Hey." Il l'embrassa tendrement. "Tu es magnifique."

"Merci" Elle sourit, puis fit la moue.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je suis un peu en colère."

"Pourquoi?"

"Damon ..."

"Quoi? Dis-moi! "

"Je vais devenir folle ... Je suis tellement en chaleur en ce moment!"Répondit-elle rougissant furieusement.

Damon ne pu se retenir et il rit plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais ri auparavant. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes, qu'il se trouva au sol, grâce à la poussée dure d'Athéna.

"Allez, c'est drôle!" Dit-il, se défendant.

"Peut-être. Mais j'ai tellement envi de toi. "

Il sauta sur le lit et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent le front l'un sur l'autre .

"J'ai peur Damon ... tellement peur." Elle murmura contre ses lèvres tremblant.

Il fut choqué par son brusque changement de sujet, mais il devinait que la grossesse était en cause. Bien que, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était terrifié de ce qui était à venir, il faisait seulement de son mieux pour ne pas y penser.

"Nous allons passer à travers cela Athéna. Je te promets. Okay? "

"Je t'aime." Répondit-elle en pleurs.

"Athéna ... ne pleure pas, tu sais que je deviens nerveux quand tu es comme ça et je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire."

Elle fit un petit rire et lui sourit.

"Ne change jamais Damon ..."

…

Le dernier message avait failli être fatal pour Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler. Klaus était allé balistique et avait envoyé cinq vampires forts pour livrer son message, il arriverait à Mystic Fall et très bientôt.

Il était environ 21 heures; la bande était à l'entrée de la maison , disant au revoir à Athéna et Damon. Cleatus s'était rendu compte que plus stressée elle était, et plus rapide sa grossesse progressait. Il avait présumé qu'elle aurait seulement jours avant la naissance de son fils. Il avait promis de retenir Klaus aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle puisse être en mesure de lui faire face avec ses capacités de métamorphose.

"Maintenant, écoute Damon, j'ai fait en sorte que quelqu'un puisse être garder un œil sur vous deux dans cette maison sécuritaire. Voici l'adresse. "dit Cleatus donnant une note à Damon. "Vous aurez douze heures pour s'y rendre. Si quelque chose devait arriver, votre gardien va m'appeler et nous nous occuperons du problème . Restez sur la route et ne vous arrêtez pas, sauf pour le gaz. "

Damon hocha la tête. Il alla vers son frère et surprit tout le monde quand il l'étreignit.

"Sois prudent petit frère ."

"Toi aussi."

"Il est temps pour vous d'y aller." dit Cleatus. "Soyez prudent." Sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.

* * *

><p><em>~ 23 juillet 2010 ~<em>

La nuit avait été longue et stressante pour Damon. Seulement quelques heures et ils seraient en mesure de se détendre un peu. Le soleil était levé et Athéna commença à s'éveiller à côté de lui.

"Tu as bien dormi?" demanda-t-il.

"Mm! Quelle heure est-il? "

"Un peu plus de cinq heures du mat."

Elle sourit et regarda dehors les champs de blé.

"Quelque chose ne va pas!" dit Damon anxieusement en regardant la route devant lui.

"Quoi?"

"Il y a trois hommes debout au milieu de la route."

"Sont-ils loin?"

"Nous allons les atteindre dans environ 5-10 minutes à cette vitesse."

"Décris-les moi."

"Je vais faire demi-tour."

"Non Damon!" Répondit-elle fermement. "À quoi ressemblent-ils? Sont-ils tous debout les uns à côté des autres? "

"L'un d'entre eux est un peu plus avancé."

"Décris-le moi VITE! "

"Il me rappelle Cleatus, mais avec des cheveux blond platine, sa peau est très pâle et il a des yeux bleus perçants."

"Clair ou foncé?"

"Les yeux?"

"Mais Oui. Plus vite Damon, réponds-moi. "Elle tremblait maintenant.

"Bleu très clair."

"Regarde dans ses yeux Damon!"

"Pourquoi? Ils n'ont rien de spécial. "

"Non, regarde mieux, que vois-tu?"

Damon prit le temps de regarder le tremblement d'Athéna commençait à le rendre nerveux . Il se concentra.

"Je vois ... de la... démence ..." Il haleta.

"Arrête la voiture!"

"Mais Athéna ..."

"MAINTENANT!" hurla-t-elle.

Il fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle sortit et alla se placer à l'avant. Il la suivit et fut surpris quand elle lui donna un baiser profond des larmes dans les yeux.

"Sois fort mon Damon. Je t'aime ... " chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Damon se retourna et vit trois hommes, non, des vampires, à peine trois mètres en face d'eux. Athéna se plaça devant lui. Visiblement, elle savait qui ils étaient, au moins l'un d'entre eux.

"Damon Salvatore, nous nous rencontrons finalement." déclara le jeune homme blond, souriant.  
>Le sourire était laid sur son visage. Le vampire semblait être constamment en guerre avec ses émotions, son visage ne cessait de changer de angélique à une rage pure chaque minute.<p>

"Donc, vous utilisez une femme enceinte pour vous défendre? Vous êtes pire que je pensais. "Il rit. "Attrapez-la !"

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi!" dit Athéna confiante.

"Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'arrêter?" dit le leader de toute évidence amusé.  
>"Non." elle regarda et sourit Damon, puis se tourna vers l'homme."J'ai entendu tant d'histoires quand j'étais un enfant sur le vampire nordique qui avait détruis notre coven, je n'ai jamais pensé que je te rencontrerais comme cela. Tu ne me tueras pas, l'enfant que je porte est beaucoup trop important pour toi. "<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiote? N'abusez pas de ma patience, je n'en ai pas du tout! Maintenant, attrapez-la ! "

"Je suis une métamorphe."

"Attendez!" hurla-t-il la regardant choqué . "Vous ne pouvez pas être ..." il sentit l'air plus profondément et il haleta. "Impossible ..."

"Je sais qui tu es Klaus. Je sais aussi l'importance de cet enfant pour toi, si je le perds, tu n'auras plus une autre chance. "

"Après tout ce temps, j'ai enfin trouvé une métamorphe. Éric, Steven, vous ne ferez aucun mal à cette femme, en ce qui vous concerne Damon ... "

"S'il te plaît, n'utilise pas ton pouvoir de compulsion, il suivra sans faire d'histoires." supplia Athéna.

"Très bien, je ne vais pas le forcer." Répondit-il avant de frapper Damon, l'assommant.

"DAMON!" elle cria essayant d'aller vers lui, mais Klaus la retenu.

"Prendre son véhicule! Nous partons. "Il la regarda. "Quant à vous, je vous y emporterez."

Athéna ferma les yeux, sachant que toute résistance mettrait la vie de Damon en danger. Elle sentit Klaus la prendre dans ses bras et le vent frappant son visage lorsqu'il courut.

...

Le téléphone de Cleatus sonna, il décrocha.

"Oui."

"Tout comme tu l'avait pressenti, ils n'y sont pas arriver." dit une voix de femme calmement .

"Tu sais quoi faire. Je vais m'occuper de lui. "

"Cleatus?"

"Oui ma chère?"

"Je le suis, tu le sais."

"Oui, je sais, mais nous savons tous les deux comment cela va probablement finir, alors, tu ne peux pas. Mais merci quand même. Tu devrais rester dans le coin quand tout sera terminé. "

"Peut-être. Bye! "

"Adieu." il raccrocha et alla voir la bande pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

...

Ils ont été tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, liés à leur chaise. De toute évidence, ils avaient utilisé des cordes imbibées de verveine pour retenir son vampire. Il était toujours inconscient. Elle entendit des pas venir vers eux et essaya de se calmer, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de perdre ses eaux.

La porte s'ouvrit; Klaus et ses deux sbires entrèrent.

Maintenant, la survie de Damon dépendait sur une seule chose; ses mensonges à venir ...

…

_'Non, pas encore! Rêve de merde!' pensa-t-il . Damon était dans une partie de la forêt qu'il commençait à connaissent que trop bien à son goût. Il se sentait vidé, torturé, regarda son corps et sans surprise, il avait l'air d'une épave._

_"S'il vous plaît, dites-moi, qui vous êtes?" demanda-t-il sentant quelqu'un derrière lui. Son visage changea d'expression, les yeux devant noirs et des veines apparaissant sur son visage. "Merde, dites quelque chose!"_

_"Je ne peux pas aller plus loin Damon, c'est à toi maintenant. Tu devras te dépêcher! " dit une femme dont il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix quelque part._

_Ce fut dix fois pires que les fois précédentes lorsque l'attaque de panique le frappa. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa peur. Il était terrifié. Il courut en avant comme un taureau qui charge, son corps endolori. Il ne fit que courir, vite, si loin et dans les ténèbres ... Il devait les sauver ... devait sauver ..._

"_Athéna__!_" cria-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

La chaise bascula vers l'arrière et il tomba au sol, heurtant sa tête en gémissant. Il fut assailli par l'odeur de verveine. La chaise fut remise en place.

"Bienvenue parmi les vivants, M. Salvatore ... Mm ... Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix de mots!" dit Klaus.

Damon eut les yeux grands ouverts en un instant. Athéna était assise en face de lui avec Klaus juste derrière elle.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il grimaçant alors qu'un douleur atroce lui transperça le torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit plusieurs pieux planter en lui.

"Elle va bien. N'êtes-vous pas, belle Athéna? "Répondit Klaus, lui caressant la joue.

"Ne vous avisez pas de la toucher!" Gronda Damon.

Klaus se moquaient de lui et tira la tête d'Athéna sur le côté avant de mordre fortement son cou. Elle cria et pleura pendant que Klaus bu son sang. Damon avait le cœur brisé, il était impuissant et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder . Il rugit en voyant Klaus commencer à caresser sa poitrine. Le vampire fou continua d'émettre des gémissements profonds tout en buvant.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-la tranquille!" supplia Damon.

"Non!" Sourit Klaus ses yeux cramoisis. "Je pense que je vais la prendre droit devant vous. Voyons voir combien de plaisir je peux lui donner. "

"N-Non! Non! Non! ATHÉNAAA! "

"K-Klaus, je vais perdre le bébé si vous le faites." dit-elle la voix tremblante.

L'Originel regarda Damon. _[Dis-moi la vérité Salvatore. Est-ce que ça va tuer le bébé si je la prends?]_

"Cleatus nous a dit que c'était une possibilité. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas été intime depuis que nous avons appris pour la grossesse. Il a dit que tout stress inutile pourrait être dangereux." répondit Damon, des larmes tombant sur ses joues.

En entendant le nom du druide, Klaus regarda brusquement Athéna, elle souriait. Il la gifla.

"Espèce de petite garce! Si ce n'était pas enceinte ... Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre cet enfant. Où est Cleatus? "

"Je ne sais pas!"

"Athéna, arrête, réponds-lui !" plaida Damon.

"Vous devriez écouter votre vampire!"

Il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone en provenance de sa veste. Il sortit le téléphone, il quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui et répondit.

"j'ai la fille ."

"Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas Klaus?" répondit calmement Cleatus. "J'ai l'avantage ici Klaus je serrai donc celui qui dictera le jeu!"

"Ils sont tout les deux entre mes mais et je lei tuerai dès que le bébé sera né" avertit-il.

"Vraiment? Alors je crois que je vais garder la pierre de lune, le loup-garou, le vampire, la sorcière et ... oh! Regarde ça, j'ai un sosie Petrova! "

"Quoi?" s'écria-il furieux.

"Eliasz ou l'un de tes animaux de compagnie ne t'as pas raconté à propos de la descendante de Katarzyna? Tu peux remercier Rosemary pour cela. Ta petite Katarzyna le nom du frère cadet Salvatore lorsque Athéna l'a tuée, c'était magnifique. "

Klaus gronda dangereusement.

"Oups! Ai-je touché une corde sensible? Désolé tu n'as pas eu la chance de la tuer toi-même. "

"Je vais te tuer, Cleatus. Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu aussi longtemps, mais je vais te trouver. "

"Des promesses. Des promesses. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose que tu veux et tu as quelque chose que je veux. "

"Si tu penses que je vais tomber dans le panneau..."

"Dis-moi Klaus, que feras-tu si je transformais par malheur la jeune fille Petrova en vampire?"

"Tu n'oserais pas!"

"Tu crois? Klaus, je ferai n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que je veux et en ce moment, je veux ravoir Athéna. "

"Tu auras ta petite armée avec toi, je présume?"

"Bien sûr, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te faire confiance. Ils ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. Je veux juste la fille . Je peux enlever le bébé de son ventre et tu peux tuer Salvatore, il est une nuisance plus que tout! "

"Très bien."

"Trouves-toi un GPS, Je t'enverrai le point de rencontre par sms. Et Klaus, nous nous connaissons très bien mutuellement , évitons de faire quelque chose d'imprudent. "

"Je te verrai dans trois jours."

"Non, après-demain."

"Pourquoi si tôt?"

"La pleine lune est dans trois jours."

"Mm! Cela pourrait être un problème. Après-demain, dans la nuit alors." il raccrocha et retourna à ses prisonniers.

Damon et Athéna se turent quand il entra .

"Athéna, vous et moi avons rendez-vous avec Cleatus après-demain. D'ici là, amusons-nous. "Il se tourna vers la porte. Messieurs? "

Les deux vampires qui avaient été avec Klaus entrèrent.

"Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, mais ne le tuez pas." dit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Athéna.

"D-Damon ..." elle sanglota.

"C'est correct ... Ferme les yeux." dit-il en lui souriant avant de rugir de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un pieu transpercer sa cuisse gauche.

"Mm ...", sourit Klaus. "Regardez-la, Damon!" ordonna-t-il

Damon fit de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour le voir sombrer ses canines dans le cou de la métamorphe .

"ATHÉNA! Je vais te tuer, KLAUS! "

L'Originel ricana avant de lécher la marque laissée par ses dents. Et la séance de torture continua, ça s'annonçait pour être une longue nuit ...

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** un autre chapitre qui se termine… Qu'est-ce que manigance Cleatus? Damon et Athéna vont-ils survivre à toute cette histoire? Qui était la femme au bon du fil? Laissez-moi un commentaire si ça vous chante, parce que y'a rien qui dit « J'adore ton histoire! » comme un commentaire! 3 Bisous ~Meye_

_Ps : Je suis sur une lancée, donc je vais continuer de traduire jusqu'à épuisement ou jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration me revienne! Hé hé hé_


	12. Centaure

**Avertissement:**Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série _Vampire Diaries_ créée par _L.J. Smith_ et développé par _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise _La Grande Ourse_ créée par _Frédéric Ouellet_. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit.

**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!

_**A/N:**__Un gros merci à _**PopGame**_ qui me soutient depuis le début et toujours là pour commenter. Ce chapitre-ci est posté d'avance juste pour toi! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Centaure<span>**

~ _Le jour suivant_ ~

"Je l'ai trouvé!" s'écria Cleatus en courant dans la pièce. "J'ai trouvé Centaure."

"Qu'en est-il de mon frère et Athéna?" demanda Stefan inquiet.

"Klaus va l'amener à nous, en ce qui concerne ton frère, prie pour que l'aide arrive à temps. Je ne pense pas que nous serons en mesure de soutenir la cage pendant longtemps sans lui. "

"Pouvons-nous te faire confiance, Cleatus?"

"Oui Stefan, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer autant que nous le pouvons. Lutter contre Klaus, c'est comme combattre une armée de vampires. La première règle que vous devez savoir, c'est de garder le silence. Klaus est un vampire très puissant, mais par-dessus tout, il aime torturer ses proies à la fois physiquement et mentalement. "

"Est-il si fort ..." dit Caroline terrifiée.

"Oui il l'est. Sous aucune circonstance l'un de vous devrait l'attaquer. Demain, nous irons où Centaure se trouve avant le coucher du soleil. Je vais mettre un dôme autour de la zone ainsi seul Klaus et nous pourrons y avoir accès, je ne peux pas mettre en péril notre seule chance de l'attraper. Je ferai de mon mieux pour tous vous protéger, et puisque ce sera exigeant , s'il vous plaît éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide. Bonnie? "

"Oui?"

"Quand Klaus prendra la pierre de lune, j'aurai besoin que tu chantes ceci: _'Liga infidelium, reuocare datum.'_"

"Je vais l'apprendre pour demain."

"Merci. Une fois que Athéna , je commencerai l'incantation; à ce point, je veux que tu cesses ou tu risques de te vider de toute ton énergie. ".

"D'accord." Elle hocha la tête.

"Préparons-nous !" s'écria Dee.

…

Athéna ne se sentait pas bien; Klaus avait bu trop de sang et elle savait que sa pression diminuait rapidement. Damon était dans un tel état qu'elle avait vomi tout ce qui restait dans son estomac plus tôt. La bile lui brûlait encore la gorge.

"Elle a besoin de manger ..." murmura Damon sa voix à peine compréhensible.

Klaus se coupa le poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Elle paniqua.

"N-Non, je ne boirai ton sang."

Damon savait qu'elle ne voulait pas du sang Klaus en elle, elle avait tellement peur et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il détourna les yeux quand le vampire l'obligea à boire.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si mal que ça."

Ce qui arriva par la suite était inattendu. Elle hurla à l'agonie avant que du sang ne sorte de sa bouche et continua à s'écouler au point que même Klaus commença à flipper.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Klaus à Damon.

"Je ne sais pas!" Répondit Damon en panique .

Puis tout s'arrêta.

"D-Damon ..." pleura-t-elle "J-j'ai besoin ... toi ... le bébé ..."

Klaus déplaça Damon près d'elle, levant le vampire Salvatore facilement, même s'il était encore lié à sa chaise.

"DONNEZ-LUI VOTRE SANG!" hurla Klaus.

Damon se mordit la langue et il mit ses lèvres contre celles d'Athéna, la nourrissant de son sang.

"Bois! C'est ça mon amour, continue de boire. "Murmura-t-il l'encourageant.

Il eut juste assez de temps pour caresser leur joues ensemble avant qu'il ne soit remis à sa place. Son sang était tout étalé sur sa joue.

"Eh bien, j'ai besoin de me se nourrir et mes compagnons aussi. Profitez de votre temps ensemble. "

Ils furent laissés seuls.

"Athéna ... "

"Ne parle pas Damon. Dors. "

"Je ne peux pas."

"Tu dois le faire, Damon. S'il te plaît ... "

Le vampire ferma les yeux. Il fallut un certain temps, mais à la fin, l'épuisement le conquit et il s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em>~ 25 juillet 2010 ~<em>

"Bon après-midi." dit Klaus au couple. "C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui!" il regarda Athéna. "Vous devez prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Nous ne voudrions pas traumatiser Cleatus avec votre l'apparence. "

Il retira les cordes et l'emmena dans ses bras comme de jeunes mariée . Il ricana en regardant Damon.

"Oh, vous allez apprécier ça!"

Il emporta Athéna dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il laissait l'eau chaude couler dans le bain, il lui ordonna de se déshabiller.

"Allons, allons, ne soyez pas timide." Dit-il sourire en coin.

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se couvrir, elle haletait, se rendant compte qu'il était nu lui aussi.

"Non ..."

"Oh oui ma chère!"

...

La nuit avait été calme sous le regard d'Athéna, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui se passait. Le salaud , il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait, des gémissements d'Athéna plaidant pour être libérée aux encouragements de Klaus de se laisser aller et de profiter du moment.

Puis vint ses sanglots et Damon ne put plus se contenir , il pleura.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, ils revinrent tous deux dans la salle, de nouveaux vêtements sur eux. Athéna tremblait comme une feuille et était incapable d'arrêter de pleurer.

"Damon ... Je suis ..."

"Non, ce n'était pas ta faute. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. "Il sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la rassurer.

"C'est si attachant!" Répondit Klaus avant de jalonner Damon dans l'estomac.

...

La bande était debout au milieu de la forêt. Centaure était un petit pré avec onze arbres formant un anneau autour de celui-ci.

"Cleatus, est-ce normal que je me sens contraints d'aller vers cet arbre?" demanda Tyler pointant vers l'un des onze arbres .

"Chacun d'entre vous, fermez les yeux et suivez votre instinct." répondit Cleatus.

Ils firent comme il leurs avait été dit et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, chacun d'eux touchait un arbre différent avec leur main gauche. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sentirent le bourdonnement des arbres, un pouvoir les traversant jusque dans le milieu de la prairie où la pierre de lune était posée.

"Tout le monde est prêt?"

"Oui." Répondit Stefan pour le groupe.

"Il faudra au maximum une heure à Klaus pour nous rejoindre. Je veux que vous vous teniez de l'autre côté. Dès qu'il atteindra la pierre de lune, Bonnie, tu sais quoi faire. Vous devrez agir vite et retourner à votre arbre. Les ténèbres sont enfin arrivées Centaure est à nos portes. "il regarda Dee et sourit . "Nous aurons notre vengeance."

...

"Éric, amène la fille en bas!" ordonna Klaus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Steven lorsque Athéna et son ravisseur étaient partis. _[Vous allez le tuer, mais lentement, très lentement. Gardez-le en vie jusqu'à ce que je revienne.]_

"Oui Klaus."

"Bon. Je vous verrai plus tard, Damon Salvatore." Et il partit prenant avec lui Athéna qui lui criait par la tête.

…

"Il est ici!" dit Dee.

Bientôt toute la bande vit beau jeune homme habillés de façon décontractée qui venait vers eux avec Athéna dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta en face de Cleatus et parut hypnotisé par celui-ci.

"Jusqu'à la dernière minute, je ne croyais pas que c'était toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as réussi cela. "il regarda la bande de l'autre côté du pré et il ricana de Elena. "Eh bien, vous êtes le sosie, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus."

"Klaus ..." avertit Cleatus.

"Où est ma pierre de lune?"

"Athéna, tu vas bien?" demanda le druide.

"non." répondit-elle la voix tremblante, et se tut.

"La pierre est dans le pré." répondit Cleatus.

Klaus se tourna et regarda autour repérant finalement sa clé au centre. Il courut vers elle et laissa tomber Athéna, mais tint son poignet avant de prendre la pierre dans sa main libre.

"_Liga infidelium, reuocare datum._" commança à chanter Bonnie.

"Cleatus, sâle menteur qu'as-tu fait?" Grogna Klaus incapable de bouger.

"Tout le monde mettez-vous en place. Quant à toi, Klaus, je veux ma part de notre accord. "Il leva le bras et ferma la main serrant si fort qu'il perça la peau de celle-ci.

"Clea ..." gémit de douleur Klaus quand il sentit une pression massive sur son cœur.

La pression continua d'augmenter et bientôt lâcha Athéna et la pierre de lune. Le métamorphe utilisa la diversion pour s'éloigner du vampire. Dès que Athéna était debout contre l'un des onze arbres, Cleatus commença à chanter comme il l'avait promis.

"T-Tu ne seras ... pas... être en mesure ... de me retenir ... pour toujours ..." déclara Klaus dangereusement.

"Je sais."

…

Damon avait le cœur brisé, mais par-dessus tout il était furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Klaus était parti avec son Athéna depuis une dizaine de minutes les deux vampires étaient de retour dans la salle, prêt à le torturer un peu plus. Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Connaissant Cleatus comme il le connaissait, il avait probablement su dès le début qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la maison en toute sécurité. Il souhaitait que le sauver faisait également parti de son plan. Il devait être là pour Centaure, Cleatus n'aurait pas menti à ce sujet à Athéna. Il se souvenait encore de sa réaction quand le druide avait menacé de le tuer, elle avait été meurtrière.

"Donc, nous avons le grand Salvatore ici à remercier pour notre emprisonnement" déclara le vampire du nom d'Éric.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda Damon confus.

"Tu es chanceux que nous soyons contraints de te tuer à petit feu." lui grogna Steven .

Damon se moqua d'eux . "Ainsi donc, les bébés ne sont pas ici par choix. Klaus vous tuera aussi. Au moins, je sais que je ne serai pas le seul à mourir. "

Il hurla de douleur quand il reçu dans le visage avec un verre d'eau mélangé avec de la verveine.

"Alors comment aimes-tu le rafraîchissement petit con?" Rétorqua Steven.

"Délicieux.." Répondit-il à peine audible.

Ils entendirent une voiture se garer à l'extérieur.

"Il est déjà de retour?" demanda Éric un peu suspect .

"C'est impossible." dit son compagnon regardant à l'extérieur. "Oh! C'est trop beau, nous avons de la compagnie. De la viande fraîche. Prenons une pause!"

Ils coururent tous les deux hors de la salle. Damon entendit à peine entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer avant d'entendre les hurlements des vampires. Le bruit se transforma rapidement en gargouillis, puis, plus rien.

Quelqu'un montait l'escalier, un humain. La porte s'ouvrit et il fut choqué de voir qui était son sauveur.

"Damon Salvatore, heureuse de voir que tu es encore en vie" dit la femme à la peau basanée .

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais bon Dieu que je vous aime les sorcières Bennett . Comment vas-tu Lucy? "

"Clairement mieux que toi! Maintenant, pas de temps pour les mots doux . je dois t'emmener au pré ".

Elle retira les cordes et l'aida à s'asseoir dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et quitta. Elle conduisit droit devant vers la forêt et le plus rapidement possible. Damon sentit sa magie s'écoulant d'elle leur frayant un chemin vers leur destination.

"Regarde à l'arrière, j'ai apporté deux sacs de sang pour toi. Désolé je n'en ai pas plus. "

"C'est correct. Je te remercie, sorcière. "il saisit les deux poches et but goulûment.

Elle conduisit pendant quarante-cinq minutes, peut-être un peu plus, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

"Sors!" ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne posa pas de question et sursauta lorsqu' il regarda autour de lui. Cette partie de la forêt; son cauchemar ...

"Damon, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, Cleatus a mis un dôme autour de Centaure pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans celui-ci outre que toi et tes amis . Tu dois te dépêcher, Klaus sera bientôt en mesure de briser le sortilège le retenant et il ne sera pas heureux d'avoir été doublé ainsi. "

"Je ne peux pas courir ..." dit-il. Il pouvait sentir la panique croissante au fond de son estomac.

"Tu devras le faire.."

Damon regarda autour, si il courait tout droit, il devrait atteindre le pré assez vite. Il alla de l'avant un peu incertain.

"Damon?"

"Oui!"

"Peux-tu me faire une faveur?"

"A ce stade, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te remercier."

"Cela peut sembler fou, mais pourrais-tu dire Cleatus que je l'aime? S'il te plaît assures-toi de lui dire, parce qu'il ne voudra pas l'entendre et je veux qu'il le sache. "

"Okay..."

"Vas-y!"

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses jambes criant au meurtre, mais il continua d'avancer. Il essaya d'aller plus vite, mais passa proche de s'évanouir, alors il choisi de continuer de courir à vitesse humaine.

...

Le sortilège l'affaiblissait , Klaus et Cleatus le savaient .

"Est-ce que c'était ça ton plan Cleatus?" se moqua-t-il du druide."Eh bien, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais c'est voué à l'échec. Une chose est sûre, si je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé, elle ne l'aura pas non plus." conclut-il en frappant la barrière suffisamment fort pour la faire craquer. Ce fut assez pour propulser Athéna au loin.

"NON! ATHÉNA! "cria Cleatus forçant plus de son énergie sur Klaus qui fut repoussé au milieu.

Athéna gémit de douleur, mais elle releva son corps malgré tout et revint très lentement à son arbre. Elle continua de sangloter de douleur tout au long. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin , elle haleta.

"Non... Pas maintenant ... "

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Le bébé ... Je sens mon corps ... Il essaie de changer, mais je ne peux pas laisser cela se produise. "

"Cleatus!" s'écria Dee joyeusement.

"Quoi?"

"Damon s'approche de nous, je peux le sentir."

"DAMON, DÉPÊCHES-TOI, ATHÉNA EST SUR LE POINT D'ACCOUCHER ET NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE TOI MAINTENANT!" hurla Cleatus.

...

* * *

><p><em>"DAMON, DÉPÊCHES-TOI, ATHÉNA EST SUR LE POINT D'ACCOUCHER ET NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE TOI MAINTENANT!"<em> ! hurla Cleatus.

Il était si près, il pouvait le faire, quel que soit le prix. Il poussa son corps à pleine vitesse, luttant contre la perte de conscience .

Quand il arriva finalement à destination, il pouvait voir le sortilège autour de Klaus sur le point de rompre, il donna tout ce qu'il avait et mit sa main sur l'arbre entre Dee et Athéna. La métamorphe était clairement dans le même sale état que lui .

Dès que sa main toucha l'arbre, une empreinte dorée apparut sur celui-ci et la même empreinte doré se mit à briller sur chaque arbre représentant les points de la constellation; . Ils sentirent tous une énergie curative et réconfortante les traverser.

Klaus poussa un hurlement lorsque des chaînes dorées venues de nulle part lui lia le cou, les poignets et les chevilles.

"Croyais-tu vraiment que le Ciel allait pardonner tes transgressions! Nous avons tué tous les Originels et tu es le dernier. Ceci est ton jugement Klaus , Tu passera l'éternité à l'intérieur du Centaure ".

"NON!"

Il eut une lumière aveuglante dans le pré.

...

Jeremy ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il flottait au-dessus de Mystic Fall . Il était sur le point de paniquer quand il l'entendit.

"Tout va bien jeune enfant , vous ne tomberez pas." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis le Ciel, la Lune et le Soleil, je suis les étoiles qui vous guident dans la nuit."

"Suis-je mort?"

"Non. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

"Oui."

"Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous..."

Et il fut submergé par des visions de lui et auprès de Bonnie vieillissant et de la bande. Jusqu'au qu'au point où il s'arrêta de vieillir et se vit des décennies plus tard avec ses amis et sa famille, des enfants les entourant.

La lumière aveuglante revint et il ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Tyler ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il flottait au-dessus de ruines inconnues, mais qui lui semblaient si familière. Il flippait.

"Tout va bien jeune enfant , vous ne tomberez pas." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Où diable suis-je?"

" Vous êtes dans la maison de vos ancêtres. C'est ce qui reste de mon Coven du ciel. "

" Suis-je mort?"

"Non. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que Caroline, ma mère et mes amis seront okay?"

" Oui."

" Alors, oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et il fut submergé par des visions de Caroline, la bande et lui-même à travers le temps. Des enfants courant partout autour d'eux. C'était beau ...

La lumière aveuglante revint et il ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en face de la maison de son ancêtre à Salem. Elle se retourna en se demandant ce qui se passait.

" Tout va bien jeune enfant , je t'ai amené ici." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Êtes-vous ..." "Je suis le Ciel, la Lune et le Soleil, je suis les étoiles qui vous guident dans la nuit."

" Avons-nous tous péris?"

"Non. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Bien sûr, je le ferais."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et elle fut submergé par des visions d'elle et Jeremy et de la bande. Jusqu'au qu'au point où elle s'arrêta de vieillir et se vit des décennies plus tard avec toute la bande et des enfants les entourant.

La lumière aveuglante revint et elle ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Elena ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle flottait au-dessus Mystic Fall. Elle était sur le point de paniquer quand elle l'entendit."Tout va bien jeune enfant , vous ne tomberez pas." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis le Ciel, la Lune et le Soleil, je suis les étoiles qui vous guident dans la nuit."

" Est-ce-que tout le monde va bien?"

"Oui. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Si vous me promettez que mes amis et ma famille seront en sécurité, alors oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et elle fut submergé par des visions d'elle et Stefan passant l'éternité ensemble avec des enfants les entourant.

La lumière aveuglante revint et elle ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle flottait au-dessus de ruines inconnues, mais qui lui semblaient si familière. Elle commença à crier à l'aide.

"Tout va bien jeune enfant , vous ne tomberez pas." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Quel est cet endroit?"

"C'est la maison de vos ancêtres. C'est ce qui reste de mon Coven du ciel. "

" Sont-ils morts avec moi, mes amis je veux dire?"

"Non. Aucun d'entre vous n'est mort. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que ceux que j'aime seront okay?"

" Oui."

" Alors, oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et elle fut submergé par des visions de Tyler et elle se mariant, et faisant le tour du monde après avoir quitté Mystic Fall derrière eux jusqu'à ce qu'il serait suffisamment sécuritaire d'y revenir. Elle se vit avec lui, rencontrant toute la bande et des enfants courant autour d'eux. Elle pleura, c'était parfait ...

La lumière aveuglante revint et elle ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Alaric ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il flottait au-dessus Mystic Fall . Ilregarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qui se passait.

"Tout va bien jeune enfant." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis le Ciel, la Lune et le Soleil, je suis les étoiles qui vous guident dans la nuit."

" Suis-je mort?"

"Non. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Je n'ai rien à perdre, donc, oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Mais vous avez tort si vous croyez qu'il n'y a rien pour vous dans votre futur. Ceci est mon cadeau ... "

Et il fut submergé par des visions de Deena nue et gémissant sous lui dans son lit. Puis, la vampire petite riant avec lui, puis en jouant avec un jeune enfant qui ressemblait à Damon et Athéna. Puis Isobel lui souriant joyeusement à l'arrière d'une église à cause de son union avec Deena. Il avait cessé de vieillir, il pouvait maintenant se voir lui et la bande des décennies plus tard avec des enfants autour d'eux. Il sourit.

La lumière aveuglante revint et il ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Dee ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans les ruines du Coven du ciel. Elle soupira.

"Tout va bien jeune enfant , vous n'êtes pas morte." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

"Pourquoi ai-je été amené ici?"

"Je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que Athéna et Cleatus seront okay? Et Alaric ... "

" Oui."

" Est-ce que Cleatus trouvera l'amour?"

" Oui."

" Ma réponse est oui, alors.

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et elle fut submergé par des visions où elle se mariait avec Alaric, Cleatus et Athéna à ses côtés. Puis transformant Alaric en vampire et prenant soin de l'enfant d'Athéna, non ... des enfants. Elle sourit, des larmes coulant sur son visage, c'était si parfait ...

La lumière aveuglante revint et elle ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Stefan ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il flottait au-dessus de ruines inconnues, elle semblaient familière. Il essaya de redescendre, mais en vain.

" Tout va bien jeune enfant , je t'ai amené ici." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Où suis-je?"

" Vous êtes dans la maison de vos ancêtres. Ceci est ce qui reste de mon Coven du ciel. "

" Est-ce-que tout le monde va bien? "

"Oui. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que Elena est en sécurité?"

" Oui."

" Alors, oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et il fut submergé par des visions d'Elena avec un homme inconnu vieillissant et avoir des enfants. Il vit son frère quittant avec le reste de la bande pour trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre, laissant la maison familiale à Bonnie et Jeremy. C'était si paisible.

" Je vous remercie, " murmura-t-il.

La lumière aveuglante revint et il ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

...

Athéna ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était dans les ruines du Coven des métamorphes. Elle paniqua.  
>" Tout va bien jeune enfant, tu n'es pas morte et ton fils va bien ." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.<br>" Est-ce-que Cleatus savait ce qui allait se passer ?"

"Oui, tu devras lui pardonner. Je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que mon fils et Damon survivront?"

" ..."

" Répondez-moi!"

" Votre fils sera en bonne santé et heureux, mais Damon ne sera plus jamais capable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, mais il aimera son fils. Cleatus et Dee seront là afin de s'assurer qu'ils seront bien. "

" Prenez-moi alors.

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et elle fut submergé par des visions d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Damon. Leur amour grandissant chaque jour. Ses amis heureux ensemble. Un petit sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit Damon lui demandant de se marier avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais cela maintenant, son cœur se brisa ...

" S'il vous plaît protéger-le ..."

La lumière aveuglante revint et elle ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Damon ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il flottait au-dessus de ruines inconnues, mais qui lui semblaient si familière. Il crut halluciner et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

" Je vous ai amené ici," dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle.

" Où suis-je?"

" Vous êtes dans la maison de vos ancêtres. Ceci est ce qui reste de mon Coven du ciel. "

" Où est Athéna?"

"Elle va bien. Mais je suis sur le point de vous demander quelque chose d'une grande importance." La voix s'arrêta un instant. "Klaus aura besoin d'un gardien avec lui, afin de s'assurer que personne ne tente jamais de rouvrir sa cage. Seul l'une des onze pointes de Centaure peut le faire. Êtes-vous prêt à faire le sacrifice? Perdre votre vie pour sauver celle des autres? "

" Est-ce que mon fils sera en sécurité?"

" Oui, lui et sa mère le seront."

" Alors, oui."

" Merci jeune enfant. Ceci est mon cadeau pour vous ... "

Et il fut submergé par des visions de son fils courant avec sa mèreriant. Il vit ensuite Athéna assise à côté de leur jeune fils sur son lit, tenant un album photo et parlant de lui. Il la vit essayer de passer à autre chose, mais incapable d'effacer son seul véritable amour etson âme sœur. Il savait que la vie ne serait pas parfaite pour eux,mais qu'ils survivraient, chacun d'eux le feraient et c'était ça, la chose la plus importante.

" Je t'aime mon Athéna. Prends soin de notre fils ... "

La lumière aveuglante revint et il ferma les yeux acceptant sa destinée ...

…

Cleatus ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se tenait au beau milieu deStone Edge. Il sourit en regardant autour.

" Donc, le temps est venu ..."

" Oui." Dit une voix ni mâle ni femelle. " Vous avez bien fait mon enfant. Je vous remercie. "

" Prenez-moi, laissez-les autres en paix. Je suis l'aînée. Je suis trop vieux, j'ai vu tant de choses, et il est temps pour moi de mourir. "

" Vous ne serez pas là pour les protéger."

" Jadis, quand j'ai accepté cette quête, je savais quel serait le prix final à payer pour se débarrasser de Klaus. J'ai eu toutes ces années pour accepter cette fin . Athéna peut apprendre à être une meilleure druide. "

" Permettez-moi de vous montrer quelque chose, le passé, le présent et l'avenir."

Le ciel se déforma et des images commencèrent à apparaître comme un film.

"Damon?" demanda Lucy.

"Oui!"

"Peux-tu me faire une faveur?"

"A ce stade, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te remercier."

"Cela peut sembler fou, mais pourrais-tu dire Cleatus que je l'aime? S'il te plaît assures-toi de lui dire, parce qu'il ne voudra pas l'entendre et je veux qu'il le sache. "

" Lucy, ma belle Lucy."

Le ciel changea à nouveau.

Il vit tout le monde acceptant de se sacrifier ainsi que les visions que le Ciel leur avait montrées.

Encore une fois, le ciel changea.

Des Loups-garous, des vampires, des sorciers, des démons ... Leur lutte contre Klaus n'était que le début. Tellement d'obstacles les attendaient . Et il était encore incertain s'ils allaient tous survivre à ces épreuves. Puis, il vit un bébé ...

" Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Je veux faire un dernier pacte avec vous. "

Il sentit un bourdonnement dans son esprit.

" Je vois. Je peux réaliser une partie aujourd'hui, mais la seconde partie ... S'ils vainquent ce qui les attend je leur donnerai cette dernière bénédiction. Merci pour tout jeune druide pour tout ce que vous avez fait. "

"C'était mon devoir."

"Alors j'accepte votre sacrifice. L'enfant sera bien protégé ... "

"Prenez soin de vous mes amis."

La lumière aveuglante est revenue et il ferma les yeux d'accepter sa foi ...

...

Lorsque la lumière disparut, la bande vit Klaus dans une cage dorée avec Cleatus à ses côté, tenant la pierre de lune dans une main.

"CLEATUS SALE MENTEUR!" cria Athéna. "TU SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT CE QUI ALLAIT SE PASSER !"

"Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas pris ta chance avec Damon, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Je suis tellement désolé Athéna, mais il fallait le faire. " Il regarda autour de lui et sourit à tout le monde. "Je vous remercie tous d'avoir accepté de sacrifier votre vie, mais ce n'est pas votre destinée, c'est la mienne. Prenez soin les uns des autres . Je vous ai laissé beaucoup de choses dans ma chambre à la maison des Salvatore, soyez prudent avec ces choses-là. "

"Cleatus?" dit Damon.

"Pas besoin de me dire, je sais déjà. Le ciel m'a montré le message que tu portais. Mais je te remercie. S'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'elle doit continuer, mais que je ressentais la même chose. "  
>Damon hocha simplement la tête.<p>

"Il est temps." déclara Cleatus en regardant vers le haut. "Je vous surveillerez tous et chacun . Faites attention ... " Il sourit avant de disparaître avec Klaus qui hurlait.  
>Ils levèrent tous la tête et vit une étoile rouge clignotant au milieu de la constellation du Centaure avant de disparaître. Ils sourirent, c'était fini.<p>

Puis, ils entendirent un gémissement perçant et se retournèrent pour voir Athéna tomber au sol, se transformant en eau avant de retourner à sa vraie apparence . Damon fut le premier à s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Elle était inconsciente. La bande voulut l'aider, mais il les regarda, les yeux noirs comme la nuit et gronda sombrement.

"RECULEZ-VOUS!" avertit Dee.

Damon se retourna vers Athéna et fut choqué de voir un nouveau né gémissements au sol sous la protection du corps de sa mère.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Eh! Bien, après plus d'un mois d'absence, je suis bien contente (et vous aussi je l'espère) de pouvoir poster un autre chapitre aussi rapidement. Merci beaucoup de lire et de commenter! xoxo ~Meye_

**Traduction:**  
><em>Liga infidelium, reuocare datum.<em> – **Liez l'infidèle, révoquez son don. (du Latin à son plus nul)**


	13. Épilogue

**Avertissement:**Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série _Vampire Diaries_ créée par _L.J. Smith_ et développé par _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise _La Grande Ourse_ créée par _Frédéric Ouellet_. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. Tous les OCs m'appartiennent, s'il vous plaît demandez-moi l'autorisation avant de les utiliser où que ce soit.

**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!

_**A/N:** Bon, j'ai rien à dire! Ha ha ha_

_**Remerciements :** Tout le monde qui a lu l'histoire, particulière ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Je vous adore! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Épilogue<span>**

_~ 12 août 2010 ~_

Damon regardait Athéna qui dormait avec leur fils et sourit. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il trouverait le bonheur avec une autre femme que Katherine ou Elena, il les aurait traité de fous. Mais c'est en plein là qu'il était, avec la femme la plus remarquable qui lui avait offert son propre miracle, une vraie bénédiction, un fils. Damon aurait choisi Stefan en tant que figure paternelle de l'année, mais en voyant son fils dormir paisiblement, il savait qu'il n'échangerait pas sa place pour rien au monde.

Un frisson passa à travers lui lorsqu'il pensa à la nuit dans le pré. Klaus était parti pour de bon, mais Cleatus s'était sacrifié pour les sauver et afin de s'assurer que le vampire fou ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Même si il n'avait jamais aimé Cleatus, Damon serait toujours reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Athéna aurait sans doute été le meilleur choix après le druide pour le sacrifice et il ne pouvait pas imaginer les perdre, elle et son fils ou seulement la perdre elle et ne jamais pourvoir voir son propre enfant grandir.

Il avait été si effrayé quand Athéna s'était écroulée au sol, inconsciente, son corps protégeant leur nouveau-né. Il avait forcé son sang dans sa gorge pour l'aider à se rétablir de l'accouchement. Heureusement, leur fils avait été en bonne santé. Il avait pris une semaine à Athéna pour enfin ouvrir les yeux et lui revenir . Il avait refusé de laisser quiconque dans sa chambre.

Deux semaines et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit-là et personne n'avait vu Damon, Athéna ou le bébé. Son beau petit garçon, Rain Cleatus Salvatore. Ils avaient choisi son nom pour deux raisons: premièrement parce Athéna aimait tellement la pluie ,mais aussi parce que le nom signifiait : _Abondantes bénédictions du ciel_. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus reconnaissants pour ce don précieux du Ciel et de Cleatus, pour son sacrifice. Il avait des cheveux, tant de cheveux , tout comme son père, sa peau était un mélange de ses parents et ses yeux étaient un reflet de combien il était spécial. L'un était brun comme sa mère et l'autre, le même bleu profond de son père. Il avait un sourire édenté et craquant comme son papa, et il aimait l'attention. Étonnamment, il n'était pas un enfant difficile, il se lamentait seulement quand il avait faim. Damon savait qu'il serait un enfant bavard, il pouvait déjà faire des _'discussions de bulles'_ (c'est comme ça que Athéna les appelaient )pour une durée de trente minutes. Damon se mettait généralement à rire ou faisait semblant de comprendre et répondait au petit garçon.  
>Son amour pour Athéna n'avait fait qu'augmenté exponentiellement depuis la grossesse et depuis ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Klaus. Il était tout simplement tombé en amour avec elle de nouveau la première fois qu'il l'avait vue allaiter Rain.<p>

Quelqu'un cogna doucement et Damon grogna avant d'aller à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit Stefan avec un air penaud .

"Que veux-tu, cher frère ?" il demanda ennuyé.

"Allons Damon! Ça fait plus de 2 semaines! Je serais ravi de voir mon neveu. S'il te plaît? " supplia Stephan.

"Seulement toi ou toute la bande tentant misérablement de se cacher au fond du couloir!"

Ils entendirent Dee rires.

"On s'est fait prendre les gars , retournons en bas." dit-elle en riant.

Tout le monde sauf Stefan suivi. Damon le regarda levant les sourcils, mais Stefan ne bougea pas et ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Un rire doux vint de l'intérieur de la chambre, et bientôt, Stefan vit Athéna enveloppée dans un drap couleur crème qui venait vers eux avec un bébé dormant dans ses bras. Stefan était tout souriant et Damon était manifestement agacé.

"Vraiment, Athéna! Ne l'encourage pas! "dit-il frustré.

"Aw! Sois gentil avec ton frère pour une fois! "elle tourna le petit enfant de telle sorte que Stefan puisse le voir.

De petites bulles s'échappaient sa bouche lentement.

"Il est si beau."

"Je sais." répondit fièrement Damon.

"Puis-je le prendre juste pour un instant! S'il vous plaît. "supplia Stefan à nouveau.

Athéna regarda Damon, le laissant décider. Il acquiesça et Stefan prit son neveu dans ses bras le réveillant par le fait même. Le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et cligna des yeux en regardant le nouveau venu. Stefan fut surpris de voir leurs couleurs.

"C'est normal, il est un métamorphe après tout , il est né avec ces yeux, ils ne changeront pas de couleur." Répondit Athéna voyant sa réaction.

"Comment es-tu certaine qu'il est un métamorphe?"

"Eh bien d'abord, Cleatus me l'a confirmé quand il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, mais je sais aussi de l'histoire de mes ancêtres, que le gène de métamorphe est le plus fort. Si je devine correctement, les premières choses qu'il sera en mesure d'imiter seront soit un humain ou un vampire, en théorie. "

"Je vois." Il regarda le bébé qui lui souriait. "Eh bien, bonjour mon neveu! Oui, oui, tu es le bébé le plus mignon au monde. "

Il caressait l'une des joues dodues du bébé avec son doigt et se mit à rire quand son index fut saisi par l'enfant.

"Son nom est Rain Cleatus Salvatore." dit Damon.

"J'adore le nom!" Il sourit une dernière fois à l'enfant et le rendit à Athéna.

"Nous devrions nous habiller et aller voir les autres" suggéra Athéna. "Je pense que c'est la fin dont ils ont besoin, me voir à nouveau en plaine forme et notre fils en bonne santé"

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Il se tourna vers son frère. "Nous serons avec vous pour le souper."  
>"Tout le monde sera très heureux." répondit Stefan avant de quitter.<p>

Damon verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers Athéna.

"Tu devrais rester au lit."

"Damon, je vais bien, c'est promis. J'ai réussi à me transformer sans problème au cours des trois derniers jours. Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais je me sens bien." Elle déposa Rain dans son berceau, car il s'était rendormi. "À présent, ça fait plus de deux semaines que nous n'avons pas fait plus que nous embrasser et j'ai VRAIMENT envie de toi en ce moment."

Il lui fit un sourire coquin.

"J'aime mon Damon pervers," dit-elle en riant.

"Je vais te montrer c'est quoi être pervers."

_~ Dix mois plus tard – 5 juin 2011 ~_

Elle était assise sur l'herbe regardant Damon et Rain jouant dans le jardin. Le bambin était déjà capable de marcher quelques mètres par lui-même. Habituellement ses petites promenades finissaient dans les bras de quelqu'un ou sur ses fesses recouvertes d'une couche. Mais quel que soit le cas, il en riait toujours .

Damon faisait semblant d'avoir peur et de fuir Rain qui avait un plaisir fou en poursuivant son 'Dada'. Il était un père incroyable et ce qui surprenait tout le monde, sauf Elena et Athéna. Stefan pensait que Damon compensait pour l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu de leur père puisque Stefan avait toujours été le fils préféré.

Lorsque Rain vit sa maman sur l'herbe, il essaya de courir vers elle, mais tomba sur ses fesses et fit la moue. Athéna rit et se rapprocha de lui.

"Allez petit homme ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. " Dit-elle l'encourageant.

Rain lui sourit et se leva de nouveau sur ses petites jambes potelées et instables. Damon s'assit aux côtés d'Athéna alors qu'ils regardèrent leur fils marcher vers eux .

"Il est incroyable." murmura Damon.

"Oui et tu es magnifique." dit Athéna en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Ils sentirent quelque chose toucher leurs jambes et regardèrent vers le bas pour voir Rain leur souriant et les regardant avec de grands yeux remplis tendresse.

"Il va briser tant de cœurs!" dit Damon en riant.

"Oh! Oui il l'est! Viens ici mon amour! "rit Athéna bougeant son fils de haut en bas en l'embrassant à chaque fois.

Damon mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira plus près appréciant sa petite famille.

* * *

><p>Les hommes jouaient avec Rain dans le salon. Au fil des mois, Rain avait été donné différents types de sang. Ils avaient appris d'Athéna que plus un métamorphe recevait du sang différent à un jeune âge et plus facile, il serait pour lui ou elle de transformer en grandissant. Cleatus avait, apparemment, toujours su qu'il allait mourir ce soir-làet avait laissé dans sa chambre plusieurs choses pour aider la bande, y compris une douzaine de flacons contenant son sang. Rain avait reçu le sang de Cleatus, Dee ainsi que de Tyler. Ils avaient demandé à Athéna à donner du sang , mais elle avait expliqué que, même si elle avait tous ces traits de différentes espèces en elle, , elle ne pouvait pas les transmettre.<p>

À la surprise générale, la première transformation réussite de Rain fut celle de sa personne préférée après que ses parents, Tyler. Damon et Athéna s'était réveillés au son du gémissement d'un louveteau dans le lit de Rain. Dire que Damon avait mal réagi et attaqué Tyler était peu dire. Heureusement pour eux, Cleatus avait laissé derrière lui un antidote pour les morsures de loup-garou.

Mais Rain était un bourreau des cœurs et il était tellement adorable dans sa forme de louveteau, que même Damon ne pouvait résister à son charme et de jouer avec lui. Par contre, tous les vampires restaient prudents et faisaient attention de ne pas se faire mordre.

Et c'est ce que les hommes faisaient dans le salon; jouant avec Rain dans sa forme de louveteau. Tandis que les filles étaient dans la cuisine en train de bavarder.

"Alors, Athéna, je me demandais ..." commença Bonnie mal à l'aise.

"Allez, demande , elle ne va par te mordre!" répondit Dee amusée.

"Peux-tu avoir d'autres enfants avec Damon ou était-ce un coup de chance cette fois-ci ?"

"J'ai demandé à Cleatus et il a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais en avoir plus. J'avais juste besoin de faire la même chose que j'ai fait pour avoir Rain. "Elle souriait affectueusement en pensant à son fils.

"Aimerais-tu avoir plus?" demanda Elena.

"Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais toujours d'avoir des enfants. Mais quand je suis tombée en amour avec Damon, j'ai un peu mis une croix là-dessus. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose que je dois discuter avec lui. Mais j'aime vraiment l'idée de voir Damon avec nos enfants autour de lui. "dit-elle rêveuse.

"Tu es tellement en amour avec lui!" dit Dee avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je sais."

* * *

><p>Elle était assise dans le pré du Centaure son dos contre l'arbre de Cleatus, lisant un livre. Elle sentit un changement dans l'air autour d'elle et sourit.<p>

"Bonjour bon bel amant." Dit-elle.

Elle sentit son corps se faire pousser vers l'avant puis être tiré vers l'arrière contre un torse dur. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

"Hé jolie fille!" Répondit Damon embrassant son cou et en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
>"Mm ... Tu n'as pas emmené Rain avec toi?"<p>

"Non, je l'ai laissé avec Stelena!"

Elle aurait voulu remercier Cleatus et le Ciel pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Si ça n'avait pas été d'eux, elle ne serait pas en mesure de montrer à son fils à personne, sauf la bande. Elle avait gardé sa persona d'Odelle pour sa propre protection et ne retournait qu'à elle-même avec ses amis. Mais pour tous ceux qui connaissaient Odelle, elle avait été avec Damon pendant un certain temps avant même sa venue à Mystic Fall et avait été enceinte pendant une partie de son semestre 2009-2010 avant de donner naissance Rain.

"Je vois ..."

Elle sentit sa main glisser sous sa jupe.

"Damon ..." avertit-elle.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent, mais avec le sourire coquin.

"Nous n'allons pas faire ce que tu essaie de commencer dans le milieu d'un pré, surtout ici!"

"Cela donnera un spectacle à Klaus s'il peut nous voir. Je vais lui montrer à qui tu appartiens! "il dit d'une voix qui ressemblait à un grognement.

"Aw! Mon vampire mâle alpha, je suis sûr que Klaus, s'il peut nous voir, peut le faire n'importe où nous sommes. "Elle se leva et se transforma en Sapphire. "On fait la course!" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfuit.

"Athéna, c'est si injuste!" se plaint-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'odeur alléchante de sa femme .

Elle arriva à la maison familiale quelques minutes avant Damon.

"Bonjour mon amour!" roucoula-t-elle à Rain qui jouait avec Elena et Bonnie.

Rain lui sourit avant que des plumes flottantes, grâce à une certaine Bonnie qui riait , attirèrent son attention.

"Bye les filles!" Elle rit tout en courant à l'étage.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent mutuellement sans comprendre avant de voir Damon passant la porte à pleine vitesse, s'arrêtant pour dire un salut rapide à son fils avant de suivre Athéna.  
>Elle l'attendait près de son lit et était de retour à sa forme originale. Dès qu'il entra, il ferma la porte derrière lui et courut vers elle.<p>

Tous deux tombèrent sur son lit pendant qu' Athéna riait. Il lui sourit avant de porter ses lèvres contres les siennes .

La vie était belle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : **Et voilà! La fin de Centaure, pour ceux qui sont bilingues (qui lisent l'anglais), je vous invite à lire les suites 'Centaurus : Oneshots' et 'Sacrifices' en anglais, car comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, c'est 'Contraint de jouer, ou presque!' qui a remporté le vote de popularité comme prochaine histoire que j'allais traduire. :)_

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimer l'histoire et laissez-moi un p'tit commentaire pour me le faire savoir! xoxo ~Meye_


End file.
